


终幕

by Algae_RA1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 克劳德破坏了一颗时间魔石，然后发现自己身处五台战争开始的米德加荒野上。他要拯救一些人……所以有三人需要死去。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fifth Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362128) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



> 感谢校对的Kurenai！  
> 原文超棒！终于全部翻完啦！！

这是意外，完完全全的事故。一个错误导致了了下一个，不幸接踵而至。

 

芬里尔在半途熄火，发动机的轰鸣渐小，最终归于寂静。

 

克劳德看着眼前的米德加巨蟒，眼里满是谨慎和不可置信。

 

这已经不是单纯的不平常了——这简直 **令人生疑** 。米德加巨蟒只会在沼泽地带出没，它们从来不曾冒险外出，何况是米德加周边干燥，到处都是岩石的开阔平地。

 

闪烁着魔晄的蓝色眼睛犹疑地盯着怪物。它没有异化，但形迹可疑：鬼鬼祟祟，偷偷摸摸。尽管在这与巨蟒格格不入的环境里它根本无法掩饰自己的踪迹。克劳德终于发觉它并不是在守卫自己的领地。它在 **狩猎** 。

 

只有这个原因了。就算距离陨星的降临已经过去了四年，米德加周围的生态系统仍然极其脆弱，起伏动荡剧烈，不远处的沼泽地带肯定也一样不能幸免于难。它太饿了，不惜离开自己的栖息地，在外游荡，只是为了寻找猎物。

 

这也解释了为什么这头巨蟒的行动如此安静，为什么它会径直向 **他** 而来。

 

克劳德不由得低低地咒骂一声，他是它狩猎范围内唯一的猎物。他真是太幸运了！

 

手在点火器上方犹豫了一会，克劳德转而按下了剑匣开关，一声 **钝响** ，剑锋出鞘，他熟练地在片刻间就组装好了最初之剑。

 

如果全速驾驶芬里尔，他 **肯定可以** 甩掉巨蟒。但是放着不管的话——考虑到巨蟒已经离开沼泽来到这里，它就有可能会游荡到艾治，卡姆，或者其他的小镇上去。而现在他在这里解决掉它，最多也只有蒂法担心一下自己的晚归。剑上的魔石槽里已经填满，他拍了拍口袋，确认了时间和回复魔石都在，以便所需时可以随手拿到。

 

巨蟒离得很近，滑行着逼上前来，克劳德可以听见硬质鳞片刮擦过粗糙岩石的刺耳噪声。他向西跑开一段——不想让芬里尔卷进这场战斗里变成一堆废铜烂铁。怪物紧跟着，偏转了方向。现在它直面目标，毫不犹豫地咬紧了猎物。金发人举起了最初之剑，看着他们之间的距离一点点缩短，打起精神，然后飞速向 **前冲去** 。

 

钢铁和巨齿相互来回撞击，魔法打上鳞片，溅出火花和鲜血。米德加巨蟒非常 **庞大** ，简直和巴哈姆特有的一比。身体不可思议地扭动着，除了特种兵以外的任何人都会无法招架那样的攻击。克劳德侧步躲过，挥剑击下，紧接着高高跳起，躲开那条猛然甩过来的长尾。发着光的蓝色眼睛蓦地睁大了——尾巴只集中了虚空——但是怪物却尖啸起来，他只能勉强将最初之剑架在身前防御。

 

冲击让他不得不咬紧牙关，而人被余波带飞到空中，他只能依靠本能来保持平衡。膝盖自然弯曲，减缓落地时的冲力，后滑在地上拉出两条长长的痕迹。巨蟒那双狭长的瞳孔里闪动狂野和饥渴，直直向前，大张的嘴仿佛已经将眼前的猎物认定为一顿晚餐了。这是机会。最初之剑在空中高高扬起，等待着那电光火石的一刻，裁决这只怪物的命运。

 

而这一刻，一切都改变了。

 

克劳德没有意识到方才颇有冲力的一击使得他裤子后袋中一颗魔石掉落出来。它被高抛到空中，一道弧线划过——有那么一瞬间似乎静止了——然后开始下坠……径直落进了最初之剑的挥斩线中。

 

然而此刻他已经出手，想要改变攻击角度为时已晚。剑刃斩中魔石的一瞬克劳德讶异地睁大了眼。空气似乎一下子凝固了，外界的声响模糊淡去。小小的圆球在攻击下爆裂成无数水晶般的碎片，发出怪异的鸣响和细碎的叮铃声，混沌之中无比清晰。

 

这可以被称为一个偶然、一个损失、一个过错……或者也可以用上其他合适的形容。但是，有些非同寻常的什么出现了。

 

克劳德忽略了巨蟒的存在，他后退着——魔石的碎片开始在空中回旋，焰火一般闪耀，光芒刺眼得犹如正午的炽日。

 

向着他。 **越来越近** 。

 

系在胳膊上的缎带烧灼起来。通过最初之剑的剑身，克劳德看见自己的眼睛在发亮，明亮得不似近几个月的任何时候。

 

某种无形的存在撕裂着、坠落着、扭曲着旋转着。然后，一切沉入黑暗。

 

 

 

 

突然间，克劳德惊觉自己来到了本不应该在的地方。既不在卡姆的舒适床铺上，也并不在教堂的简易地铺上。他的手臂上满是沙粒，那么应该是在室外，而脸上的温度则告诉他此刻日头高照。至于为什么他没有铺好睡袋而是就这么毫无准备地躺在石地上——难道是昏过去了？

 

他设法集中精神，可意识像滑溜溜的鳗鱼，无法抓住，而直觉在尖叫着有什么 **不对劲** ， 催促着他起身。危险？除了荒原上吹拂过岩石的微风外他没有听见任何异响。

 

那里不应该有一只怪物吗？

 

克劳德瞬间睁开了眼，并在刹那间毫无迟滞地挺跃而起。但却是一阵天旋地转——在星痕综合症之后，他已经很久没有体会到这种感觉了。克劳德几乎要吐出来——这也是他很久没有经历过的事情——浑身肌肉酸痛，好吧，这点可以用巨蟒来解释。

 

浑身上下的感官失调并没有持续很久，但是当他努力拨开脑中的迷雾时，金发人烦躁地发现自己对此地毫无印象。

 

巨蟒已经消失了，芬里尔也不见了。四周看起来很眼熟，但是和他记忆中的有些细微的不同。克劳德试图通过明显的地标来确定自己的方位，最终确定自己应该只是在最初遇到巨蟒的地方偏西一点的地区，但是他完全不知道自己到底是怎么过来的……

 

抬起手遮住了倾泻而下的阳光。等等，现在是上午？但是他清楚地记得自己看见巨蟒的时候太阳已经落入地平线之下了。无论如何也不可能就这样过去了一整晚。虽说魔晄的味道能驱逐一些小型的捕食者，但是在这荒郊野外，有的是数不清的大型生物，很乐意将那些愚蠢到独自流落在外的人类吞吃下肚。现在这长长的名单中又要加上米德加巨蟒这个极其危险的名字了。

 

他突然掏出了PHS。没有来电——这也很奇怪。可能昨晚第七天堂太火爆了，让蒂法忙得没空担心自己？克劳德盯着它看了许久，手指犹豫着徘徊在按键上方，最后还是将机器塞回了口袋。

 

全身上下没有一处不疼，不过考虑到这具身体曾经遭过的罪，克劳德选择了忽视。他慢慢站起身，试着拉伸一下肌肉，然后朝着记忆中芬里尔的位置走去，但是视野中一片空白。也没有任何打斗的痕迹。

 

他不得不花费一点时间，好好地思考到底发生了什么。好吧，他用最初之剑破坏了一颗满级的时间魔石，然后一切就变得不对劲了。

 

克劳德从未破坏过魔石——正常人都不会这么干，毕竟魔石非常稀有而珍贵——但是巴雷特和尤菲曾经不小心这么做过。不过打破的应该不是满级的时间魔石，那些小球仅仅是变成了没有用的玻璃珠子，终将化为魔硄结晶。同样的，那两个人也并没有被一阵发光的晶尘笼罩。

 

或许魔石的成分对他血液里的魔晄起了反应？爱丽丝或许能够告诉他什么，或者里布成立的WRO里的那些科学家们也能给他个答案。不过现在能做的，只有漫无边际的猜测而已。又或者是最初之剑上有什么——不管怎么说，这把剑的材料来自于星球的兵器。

 

训练和经验提醒了他另外的可能性：他身上还有些其他的什么吗？缎带还好好地绑在手臂上——所以他免疫任何魔石的附加状态。漫不经心地揉了揉布料，他想起在时间魔石破裂的时候，似乎缎带曾经勒紧手臂，灼烧皮肤。或许它也在其中掺和了一脚。

 

金币在口袋里叮当作响，分量足够在旅店支付几晚的床费。最初之剑斜背在身上，剑身反射出冷峻的光芒。大腿上绑的袋子里有几瓶大回复剂，兴奋剂和以太，还有几个装着教堂里泉水的小瓶子——为了那些万一可能遇见的还在遭受星痕折磨的人们。他身上还有另外八颗魔石——全体化，巴哈姆特改，屏障，火，雷，彗星，还有回复和陆行鸟诱饵。所有的魔石都是最高等级，这让他多少成为一座移动的军火库。作为快递员，他并不需要它们，但是经历过卡丹裘那次事故，曾经失去过全部的魔石后，他就随身携带这些，以防意外再一次发生。如当下的情况。

 

虽然芬里尔不见了，但是他还是能够引到一只野生的陆行鸟，回到周边的城镇去。尽管他已经好久没有不带鸟鞍地骑鸟了，也很久没有骑过次于山川陆行鸟的品种，不过无论如何，一只陆行鸟总比两条腿走来的快。他拿起魔石，集中精神，直到石头在他手中微微发热，然后他把它放进了另一个口袋，拉上拉链。接着他开始走了起来。魔石只有在周围有陆行鸟的情况下才会发生作用，没有必要在原地干等着。

 

米德加的荒野不是什么散步的好地方，这里行走艰难。开阔和空旷的地面对芬里尔来说可以方便得全速前进，但步行时却并不比在珊瑚丛中行走来的简单。没有树荫，没有可以注视让他分心的东西，而令人厌恶的回忆却一波又一波地袭来。

 

克劳德几乎是绝望地想要找点什么来让自己分心，比如说有些不长眼的怪物从哪个角落里冲出来之类的……他拿出了口袋中的PHS，一边走一边查看，心中因为没有任何来电而有些不安。他很肯定自己已经告诉过蒂法天黑之前自己就会回去，而最近他也遵守了自己的诺言。虽然过去自己一连几天就不告而别，可……

 

或许她最后还是放弃了自己。这个念头让他烦躁起来，一把将PHS塞回了口袋里。扎克斯从前就常常因为这种顽固而调笑自己，而蒂法一旦下定决心，他只能直接缴械投降。知道她不再担心多少让他松了一口气，而现在他也不想打电话给希德，里布，拜托他们带自己离开这鬼地方——如果蒂法知道了他现在的处境，她毫无疑问会让他这么干的。就好像这里有什么能威胁到他一样。

 

当然米德加巨蟒除外。不过像他这样武装到牙齿，带足了魔石的情况，是不可能会输掉那场战斗的。除非他已经失败了。不过现在已经没法追究，他完全记不得最后到底发生了什么。

 

皱着眉，克劳德沉浸在自己的思绪里，几乎错过了尖爪在岩石上的刮擦声。他停下了脚步，偏过头，耳朵捕捉到风中的轻颤的“喹”。

 

终于来了。克劳德转过身，看见一只黄色的陆行鸟尾随而来，它的头高高翘起。“喹！”闪耀着阳光一般灿金色的羽毛随着它的飞奔而来更显得蓬松。很强壮，而且一副好奇的模样。

 

克劳德在鸟儿接近后，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍它的脖子，指尖是光滑柔软的羽毛，并不像一般的野生陆行鸟一样粗糙。又花了点时间仔细检查了一下，他发现了爪子上的脚环。是从哪里溜出来的吧，或者是把骑手甩了下去？

 

“我没带野菜，”他低喃了一句，“但是你能带我去你的主人那里吗？他家，或者是农场？”艾治，卡姆，陆行鸟农场，随便哪个都行。

 

陆行鸟是很聪明的生物，不过每个饲养者教给它们的口令不同——他就是在碰运气，希望至少能猜对一个关键词。这只鸟发出了欢快的鸣叫，并且在他骑上之后就立刻撒腿跑了起来，速度很可观。克劳德叹了口气，调整了姿势，很明显他至少 **蒙对了一个** 。

 

看起来他偏离的不是一点半点，因为不多会儿，他们就穿过了农场来到了一处小聚落中。它只有寥寥数幢房子，甚至还称不上是一个村庄。

 

克劳德茫然地环顾四周，随手放开了陆行鸟，心不在焉地拍了拍还不停地凑上来的大鸟的脖子。这里有什么让他感到熟悉，但是克劳德很肯定自己从来没有到过这个地方——考虑到他的快递范围，这实在很奇怪。尤其是自己明明应该只是在离艾治周边几小时的车程内。

 

他的到来引起了一阵骚动。一个面色疲惫的妇人从窗口向外打量着他。片刻之后，门被呯得撞开，她急冲冲地穿过街，径直向他跑来，匆忙中差一点就踩着自己的裙摆。她跑到他面前时，脸色通红，发髻也变得散乱，棕色中夹杂着灰白的发丝散乱在脸颊两侧。

 

“日光！哦，感谢奥丁！”

 

克劳德没有意识到身旁还有只陆行鸟，下意识地退了一步。鸟儿满是疑问地抬起头。

 

“这是您的鸟吗？”

 

她满怀热忱地拍了拍它，陆行鸟发出类似于咕噜的轻响，半合着眼睛，享受着这抚慰。“是我家老头子的。我今天早上不小心没关上门，马上回去看的时候就——算了，没什么好说的。我真是太开心了。它完好无损地回来了！毕竟现在外面到处都是怪物，我在还担心， **最糟** 的——你是怎么找到它的？”

 

克劳德取消了魔石的效果，说道：“我在荒原上看见它，问它能不能载我去找它的主人。”他顿了顿，不知道是不是应该告诉她更多——虽然很有可能他的魔石才是一开始让这只鸟跑出来的罪魁祸首——在他停止之前，“它很聪明。”

 

“它被训练得很好，我家的——哎呀，我本来不是这么唠叨的人——他曾经是陆行鸟竞赛的最强选手。他非常喜欢着这些鸟，这一只还是雏鸟的时候，就从比尔那里买来了。他亲手抚养它长大。我真不知道该如何感谢你，呃，您是——”她终于把话题转到了他身上。

 

“斯特莱夫。”克劳德低声念出这个名字。

 

她友好的表情瞬间消失，整个人因为恐惧而瑟缩了一下，“特种兵……”仿佛一个诅咒。

 

他已经很久没有遇见这样的态度了。“我不是，也没有为神罗工作。”他的话语简短而干脆。

 

她并不相信他——谁在第一次听到这句话的时候都没有相信他，“但是你的眼睛——”

 

“我不想谈。”话题到此为止。谁都想要个解释，但是他自己的事，而且他不想告诉一个陌生人自己被当了四年的实验动物。就算他现在因为引诱了那只陆行鸟而有负罪感也不行。

 

“好吧。我很抱歉，对不起。”她退缩了，脸上犹豫陆行鸟失而复得所带来的兴奋也消失不见。

 

空气中弥漫着尴尬，克劳德心下不安。他又把事情搞砸了，不过反正也不是第一次了——不管到哪里，他都能把事情搞砸。现在只要能得到自己需要的情报就好。“您知道这里到艾治有多远吗？”他看着妇人露出了迷惑的神情，只好费力地解释道：“我觉得我知道自己在哪儿，不过显然我错了。我不记得这里有一个村子。”

 

她的不安还没有退去，但却立刻回答了他的问题，大概是想早点解决问题好赶他走。“艾治？艾治……我不太清楚。啊！不过我家老头有地图——他喜欢这种东西。”她转身就要赶回去，却顾忌着陆行鸟，稍有些犹豫后，她还是认为他值得信任，开口请求道：“你介意把日光带回鸟舍去吗？就在房子的右后方，领进去之后请确保门好好地关上了。我会马上把地图拿来的，斯特莱夫先生。”

 

被一个年长自己许多的人称为“先生”实在是非常古怪，不过克劳德在很早之前就放弃了那些被强加给自己的名不副实的赞誉和头衔。他无言地点了点头，赶着日光向鸟舍走去。而那名妇人——他不知道自己是不是应该询问她的名字，又或者她故意不想提这个话题——提起裙摆，一路小跑回小屋。

 

还好鸟舍并不难找，拜他在繁育陆行鸟上的丰富经验所赐，把鸟赶进去只是小事一桩。放松下来之后，他加满了水槽，撒了些野菜，甚至花了点时间给鸟梳理了羽毛。这些都只是出于礼貌，他想着，毕竟是他骑着日光来这里的。而做完这一切之后，他不得不承认其实只是闲得无聊——已经第三遍确认大门上的插栓了，无论如何也不会有任何益处。

 

安置好了日光，克劳德回到了房子门前。从其他各家的窗户后投向他的目光令他分外紧张，手足无措。他可以进去吗？蒂法曾经不止一次教育过他不要破门而入，就算有事也不行。同时，那名妇人也并不欢迎他。但是他也不想待在外面，被所有人盯着看。这让他浑身发麻，这让他想起了那座浴火的村庄。

 

下了决心，他轻轻地敲了敲门，然后便推门而入。还好，除了老妇人略显紧张的视线之外——他这才意识到自己还背着最初之剑——还好并没有生气。她的怀里都是书，还有层层叠叠的卷轴。她把它们一股脑地堆在地上，说道“不会花很久的，斯特莱夫先生，只要能找到这一堆中——啊，就是它了！老头子实在不会整理东西，你看，我知道他每次花好半天满屋子找眼镜的时候，它们都好端端地待在他头上。如果没有我帮他，他就什么都找不到。”克劳德不知道应该说什么，就只好点点头。她在地板上摊开地图：“所以要找什么？我对艾治不熟。”

 

他向前凑去，好看清地图，但是她畏缩的样子让他停了下来。权衡再三，他觉得还是开口问比较好：“这幅地图是什么时候的？”

 

“大概是三，四年前的？”

 

“那么，米德加在哪里？”

 

“米德加？欸，你为什么不直说呢？那里离这里一点都不远，骑上一只速度快的陆行鸟只要几个小时，我家老头——”

 

他的目光落到桌上折起的报纸上，并没有听进妇人在说什么。那边“神罗宣战”几个粗体大字占据了头条。真是老掉牙的东西，五台之战时的遗留物，这再一次提醒着他那个糟糕的过去。

 

“斯特莱夫先生，斯特莱夫先生！”

 

猛地一震，他重新看向妇人，“对不起，我只是——”

 

她顺着他的视线看过去，然后叹了口气：“啊，是啊，那件事情。我想是神罗先挑起的。”她眼神里多了几分猜忌：“你 **保证** 你并没有和神罗有任何联系吗？我家老头可没做什么事情，他已经退休了，只是在比尔的农场帮帮忙，收集点地图而已。他可从来没替他们工作过。别信那些混话。”

 

厌烦了这无休止的猜疑，他低声咆哮道：“我曾经和神罗有很多牵连！但是没有一件好事！”

 

她终于收起了担忧，露出了一个不算笑容的笑：“好，好。神罗把一切都吹得那么好，但是那些在这里都不值一提。”她话中有话，很明显，她把他激烈的回答当做了抗拒，因此表现出了一丝信任。她调转地图好让他看清：“这里，斯特莱夫先生，我们在这里，沿着这条路，你可以去米德加。”

 

克劳德眨眨眼，缓慢地理解着她的手所指向的地名：“……这里是，卡姆？”

 

她露出惊讶的表情，然后笑出声来：“当然啦，你没有看到那个路牌么？虽然有点褪色了，嗯，我一直告诉镇长……”

 

一阵恐惧击中了他的胸口，克劳德一把抓过报纸，问道：“这张是多久之前的？”

 

这下轮到她迷惑不解：“日期不就在上面吗？看，不到一周前来的。”

 

克劳德猛地转身，大步走出房子，手紧紧地拽着报纸。

 

他仔细地观察四周，溢着蓝色光芒的眼睛一分一分打量着。现在他总算是明白到底为什么有熟悉感了。这里 **是过去的** 卡姆，陨星降落之前、人们从米德加逃离之前的卡姆。不是那个拥挤繁荣的的小镇，而是那个破败的矿镇。所有的一切都还在。在那座旅馆里，他向同伴们坦白了自己虚假的过去，那一圈朴素的房子，光秃秃的路面，都和他第一次来访时一模一样。远处的日落被污浊染成血红色。一旁还有一条通往废弃秘银矿的小路。

 

不可能。

 

克劳德非常非常小心地再一次拿出PHS，拨出了蒂法的号码。在焦急得似乎无尽的一段寂静后，传来了单调的机械女声应答。 **无法接通。请确认号码，如果仍有问题，请将您的** **PHS送至最近的神罗通讯卖场，我们将竭诚为您服务。**

 

神罗还牢牢地掌控着通讯的中枢，蒂法的号码也并不存在。

 

他接下去拨打了文森特，然后是尤菲，然后是雷诺。雷诺那一边传来的一个年轻的未知女声，所以他立刻挂断了。他差一点就要拨打里布的号码了，不过最后还是改了主意。毕竟里布有可能一直在用同一个号码。

 

“斯特莱夫先生！有什么问题吗？斯特莱夫先生！”老妇人小跑着追在他身后。

 

他没有回答她，只是说道：“谢谢您的帮助，我得走了。”

 

“没什么的，多亏您把日光带回来的。如果您和神罗之间——”

 

克劳德没有听下去，他径直朝着东方走去。

 

他需要去一趟陆行鸟农场。

 

 

 

 

三个小时不怎么愉快的骑行，他看见了证据。米德加。

 

克劳德任由缰绳从手中滑落。完好的、没有被破坏的、在陨星降落前的都市——米德加矗立在眼前的景象让他深深的震惊了。

 

这是真的。

 

他回到了过去。

 

他一步一步向后退去，手指划过着最初之剑的剑刃，血从指尖冒出，伤口很快被治愈，但是灼烧一般的疼痛却留了下来。这不是什么奇怪的梦境，不然这场幻境也太过真实了。

 

尽管如此，这个认知却并没有让他太过动摇，可能他已经习惯了那些不请自来的惊喜，就算发现自己回到过去，也并不会比发现自己一直生活在谎言和虚伪中更让他崩溃。时间旅行的冲击也完全不比当初萨菲罗斯从地狱爬回来的那次经历来得更加可怕。

 

直到他再回想了一遍最后那句话，这才发现自己错的离谱。

 

萨菲罗斯还活着。

 

不仅仅是萨菲罗斯，还有扎克斯，爱丽丝，还有母亲。

 

宝条，杰诺瓦。

 

他膝盖前倾，跌倒在地面上，视野模糊成一片。

 

哦 **盖亚** ！

 

他哽咽着，情感的洪流席卷过全身。他没法移开视线，只能定睛看着这 **完好无损** 的，令人屏息的巨大都市的全景，一切的初始与终末。借来的陆行鸟轻鸣了一声，挤了挤他的手臂，但是缰绳仍然晃荡在空中。他一生中最不堪的记忆在他眼前走马而过。那些事情现在正在他 **面前** 一一展现出来。

 

神罗、兵器、陨星、雪崩、扎克斯、爱丽丝、卡丹裘、地底军团、再融合，还有尼布尔海姆。

 

所有的一切，它们都过去多少年了？从陨星开始是四年，实验室六年，尼布尔海姆则有十年了。满是错误，失败，和挣扎的 **十年** ！

 

他不知道自己在那里跪了多久，手指扣进土壤，呼吸急促。看天色，大概有一个，甚至两小时之久。他终于冷静下来，能够好好地思考了。那只陆行鸟不知在什么时候觉得无聊，就跑到一旁的岩块下打盹去了。他的手和膝盖都满是尘土。但是最重要的，克劳德不论从哪个角度来看，在现实层面上，他都被困在了过去。

 

他应该做什么？他又 **能** 做什么？

 

这个时候一个新的念头冒了出来，这将他的震惊和动摇一扫而空，也让他重新充满了希望。

 

改变的可能。

 

他已经知道了杰诺瓦，知道了对星球的威胁，兵器们，每一样可能发生的事情。五台战争才刚刚爆发，或许他也能改变它。

 

怎么做并不是问题，可不可能也不是。只要一切都还 **在** 他的脑子里，就还有改变的希望——就算那颗破碎的时间只是让他陷入了魔硄中毒的妄想里。那也没有关系，他 **一定要** 做。并不是因为这是正确的，也不是因为它背后的含义——只是因为他无法 **忍受** 再一遍看着那些事的发生。不管那些是真实还是虚幻。再来一次，他就彻底完了。

 

再说了，有多少的无眠之夜里，他只能睁着眼睛，一遍一遍在头脑里反复咀嚼这些？多年来他无数次设想过那些“万一”，深深自责。如果他没有交出黑魔石，如果他强大到足以拯救爱丽丝，如果他能够阻止第七区的落下，如果他能早些醒过来，帮助扎克斯。如果他能早些行动，阻止尼布尔海姆在大火中被毁灭。如果他没有一次、一次、又一次失败。

 

艾治的人们认为他是英雄，但是他只是个废物，不停地在弥补自己的错误。

 

克劳德站在那里，拂去手上和膝盖上的沙粒。他检查了背上的最初之剑，清点了魔石，拍了拍装着PHS和道具的口袋。每一样东西都在。他吹了声口哨，唤起了陆行鸟，它迅速地回到了他的身边，高兴地闪动着翅膀，还用喙蹭了蹭他的手。他轻轻地拍了拍它，跳上背。他们离开了，向卡姆而去。远离米德加。

 

如果他要改变这一切，那么有一个人必须死去。

 


	2. 第二章

杰内西斯审慎地检视施工中的大本营。五台地区西岸陡峭多岩，无法组织起有效的海上攻击，因此他们陷于南方的半岛，而向北方的道路举步维艰。他们不得不设立大本营来组织进攻，但施工在五台的游击骚扰下简直毫无进展。

 

登陆时人员和物资的损失让神罗的人力捉襟见肘，在加强警戒的同时还不得不分出少得可怜的队员在过去的两周里艰难地修建战地指挥部。他们只要一分神，五台的游击队就会立刻抓住机会往工地里投掷燃烧弹，让工程毫无进展。令人厌烦的挫折，虽然他手下的一等兵对付这些秘密攻击不在话下，但是二等和三等兵，还有那些常规部队在对上这些 **野蛮人** 时的损失就不那么好看了。

 

他不禁动了点反叛的小心思。身处战场，替神罗公司指挥这场肮脏战争的同时也让他远离了海德格尔的视线，也远离了那些把这个命运加诸己身的家伙们。他的手指抚上肩膀，渐渐收紧——在衣料之下他可以感到绷带和它缠绕着的那道无法愈合的伤口。

 

如果他在这里受了伤 ……

 

一名侦察兵匆忙靠近的脚步声打断了他的思绪，来人一副诚惶诚恐的样子，生怕自己惊扰了长官。无比标准的行礼之后，他开口： “拉普索道斯指挥官！我们已经收到消息，一名身份不明的男人在基地外围出现！ ”

 

“身份不明的男人？解释一下，下士。 ”

 

“长官！在营地西边目击到这个男人。他的行动明显在避开搜索。他装备着破坏剑同款及许多魔石。身上的衣服和一等兵的制服非常雷同，但是向管理官询问之后确认，我军中没有现役的金发一等兵！ ”

 

金发？这真是奇怪。他肯定不是五台出身——杰内西斯还从没见过哪个五台人不是漆黑如夜的发色。难道他是他们雇的佣兵？因为他肯定不是他们的斥候—— 那些家伙的伪装和隐蔽能力极强，他们不想被看见的时候，神罗根本无法发现他们。

 

带着与破坏剑相近款式的大剑这一点也引起了他的兴趣。

 

“独自一人？”

 

“是的长官！”

 

很有可能是陷阱，不过五台还没能设下任何超过他预料的诡计。

 

“我去看一下。你去通知相关人员。”

 

“长官，您要一个人去吗？！”

 

“你难道在质疑我的能力吗，下士？”

 

杰内西斯懒懒地拖长了腔调。

 

“当然不是，长官！只是希望您能够谨慎一点！”

 

他几乎要冷哼出声。

 

“动动脑，如果我需要支援的话，你们也不会起到任何帮助的。”

 

“长官！”

 

他觉得这小兵居然还能控制住自己的情绪，真是不容易。不过这里所有的一切都太无趣了。他确实可以远远的躲开那些吵吵闹闹的粉丝团，但是神罗那些永无止境的操练也是没劲透顶。

 

杰内西斯没带任何随从，离开了营地。今天早些时候他们刚和五台有过一场激烈冲突，那些野蛮人估计还得舔舔伤口才有力气继续。刚好给佣兵提供了出场的机会。

 

他的士兵也因为近两周以来的持续战斗而疲惫不堪，睡眠不足，也没有可以隐蔽的地方。他们坚持了很久，但是疲劳总是如影随形，一点点蚕食掉小心谨慎，进而产生失误，造成伤亡。他没有必要为了区区一个佣兵而惊动他们。他可以自己处理这个。

 

他的手再次抚上肩膀，然后紧握成拳，回落到身侧。

 

找到这个神秘的金发小子没有花费他多少时间——离开营地不到十分钟，他比常人更加敏锐的听力就捕捉到了靴子沉重的踩踏声和金属哐当作响的声音。之后确定行踪简直轻而易举。杰内西斯嗤笑了一声，他之后该回去和他们的侦察兵好好谈一谈。“小心别被发现！”——根本一点就不好笑。这名神秘人士根本就没想过要躲起来——任何被强化过视力的人都能毫不费力地发现他的踪迹。

 

五分钟之后，他对斥候的失望更深了。这名所谓的佣兵留着金色的钉子头——任何人留着这样的发型——在茂密的绿色丛林中简直就和灯塔一样醒目。那个下士还不如直接说去找一只长得像陆行鸟的男人呢！而且这个家伙一直在忙着拔 **雷鸟** 的毛。杰内西斯可不知道这种野兽尝起来怎么样，不过这个场景实在是太蠢了。

 

有那么一瞬，他几乎以为自己的士兵只是发现了一个流浪汉，或者是隐士之类的人。可那个人却背着一把极不寻常的剑。虽然比起安吉尔天天背着的那把笨家伙要好上那么一点点，但毋庸置疑，那把剑除非是一名技艺娴熟的战士，没有任何其他人能够轻易挥舞。那不是一把狩猎用具。这下，他的斥候看起来 **多少** 还是有点用处。

 

小心地隐身于浓密的树丛中，他考虑了一下可能的选项。这个人显然不是五台人，但是他也并不像一名佣兵，更不是侦察兵。一名侦察兵懂得隐藏自己的形迹，也不会为了猎食而驻足。敌方身处主场，物资充足——如果要说有哪一方会为了食物而停下脚步，那只可能是神罗的人。

 

或许是陷阱，有埋伏。金发的男人看起来全神贯注于眼前的事务中——杰内西斯可以花一点时间仔细搜寻四周的情况，比如说可能的忍者。他蹑手蹑脚地退开，迅速探查了一圈，竖起耳朵捕捉那些可以暴露隐蔽之人的心跳和呼吸声。虽然五台的探子精于将自己与周围环境融为一体，但是不用眼睛也可以找出他们的方法有的是。

 

什么也没有。周围非常安静。他现在所处的位置很安全。眼前的这个家伙真的是孤身一人。情况变得越来越有意思了。

 

那么，只剩下一件可以做的事情。

 

杰内西斯一点也不掩饰自己的接近。靴子碾过枯枝，发出的断裂声让金发的男人迅速起身，他丢掉了手中的雷鸟，在转过身来时手已经握上了剑柄。挑起眉，杰内西斯离开了隐蔽的树丛，进入了开阔地带。

 

他不知道自己先前预期的是什么，但是当他最终看清这陌生人的脸时，却发现一双绝对不应该在这里出现的发光的蓝色眼睛。

 

眨了眨眼，杰内西斯说道：“你不是特种兵。”

 

那个金发人叹了口气，放下剑，答非所问：“你不是萨菲罗斯。”

 

不快伴着惊讶在他心中升腾。“真是不好意思让你失望了，”他咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，“你是谁，在这里干什么？”

 

无视了他的问题，那个人反问道：“将军在哪里？”

 

“ **我** 是这里的指挥官。这里是交战区。”杰内西斯拔出剑，剑尖指着那个人的胸口。令他震怒的是，那个人却根本不在意。杰内西斯的耐心被暴涨的怒火一点点吞噬——持续恼人的伤口，神罗愚蠢的战争，萨菲罗斯从不掩饰的 **傲慢** ——他现在没有游戏的心情。相反，他现在只想把什么轰成碎片，然后把那碎片燃尽成灰。“给我一个不把你切成碎片的理由。”

 

“你做不到的，别浪费时间了。”这个金发的混蛋说的那么理所当然，仿佛这是个 **事实** 一般。

 

“你太小看一等兵了。需要我展示一下吗？”

 

“我对你没兴趣，”直白的回答，“我只和萨菲罗斯打。”

 

这是压垮陆行鸟的最后一根稻草。怒火在他的血管中腾地燃烧起来，被贬低的愤怒和嫉妒的火焰灼烧着他的视野，将其染红成一片。“那你和萨菲罗斯一起下地狱吧！ **我才是英雄！** ”

 

他距那个陌生人不足一臂距离——以特种兵的速度，他的剑要刺进对方胸口也不过是一眨眼。但是金属的撞击声响起，他的攻击被巨剑阻挡下来。那个人单手持剑。

 

那么，那双魔晄的眼睛是真的。

 

杰内西斯磨了磨牙，继续挥剑。火花在剑与剑碰撞时飞散开，可就算一等兵在每一击中都灌注了极大的力道，对方却纹丝不动。他的姿态简直是让人沮丧的稳固——就像和安吉尔，甚至是萨菲对练时一样。

 

他们直接来往了几个回合——无言的交谈，探试对方的能力和习惯。杰内西斯想要辨认出对方的招式，但是每一次试探都被对方阻挡，每一击都被巨剑拦下，震动反而让他自己的手臂发麻。

 

几轮过后，他知道已经不必在试探上在浪费时间。金发人几乎没有反击，但是杰内西斯也无法靠近处于防御姿态的他。需要采取进一步的行动，迫使那个人动起来， **露出** 破绽。

 

是时候来点更激烈的了。

 

金发人微微睁大了双眼，闪向一边，险险躲过一发雷电。魔法击中了他身后的大树，发出震耳欲聋的巨响。树干炸裂开，伴随着四射的碎木片，吱呀一声后，缓缓地倒了下来。

 

一道黄色和黑色的闪光，陌生人劈开了树干。太天真——这举动暴露出他的背。杰内西斯攻了过去，不顾那些仍然簌簌飘落的叶子，但是就在他以为即将得手的时候，他的一击又被挡了下来。那个人转过身，重新面向他。

 

面对带着警惕之色的蓝眼睛，杰内西斯露出一个笑容。啊没错，他可 **不是** 能随意打发的什么人。

 

他的火焰即将成型。

 

对方的反应迅如疾电——杰内西斯甚至没有时间使用魔法，他现在不得不招架对方狂风暴雨一般的攻击。他留心着对方魔石槽中的石头，想要分辨出它们的种类，但是却没有这个机会——他必需全神贯注地将对方的刀刃拦下。

 

“你比佣兵优秀得不止一点半点！”他们再一次角力时，他带着嘲讽的语气说道，肩膀震了一下，“你只要告诉我你在干什么，或许我可以让你走。”

 

“我要做的事和 **你** 没关系。知道这些就够了。”

 

萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯， **萨菲罗斯** 。宝条的心头肉，皇冠上的宝石，神罗备受宠爱和吹捧的银发将军。只要有这么一个更加强大的人在需要击败，没有人会想以 **自己** 为对手。低吼了一声，杰内西斯的剑划过一个弧度，猛地震开陌生人，争取到片刻使用咒语的时间。

 

看看你怎么样对付时间魔石！

 

“那么你就别想更 **进一步** 了！”魔法从指尖发出，他恶狠狠地吼道。没错，这光看起来人畜无害，金发人也没有躲闪的意图……但是他也没有 **停** 下脚步。

 

杰内西斯不得不竭尽全力对抗对手挥动的巨剑。真是一把粗鲁的武器。他随即又惊讶地发现对方竟然抬脚狠狠踢向自己的膝盖。完全偏离的正统的打斗！裤子的布料被擦了一下，然后剑锋立刻追随上来，特种兵发现自己竟然在不自觉地后退。

 

不可原谅！为什么魔法没有生效？他的魔石可都是 **满级** 的！

 

怒火又重新高涨起来，他发动了另一轮强烈的攻击。猩红色的风暴在坑坑洼洼的空处卷起。金发人不停地格挡，躲闪，每一击都在树林中惊起一片回响。总能有的，在什么地方， **会** 出现破绽，这种难以操控的武器 **总会** 有……

 

在那里！杰内西斯忽地改变了角度，在那一瞬间，刺向了对方毫无防备的右肩。他赢了！

 

可是，不可能的，他的剑又撞上了另一把。还有第二把剑从上方劈下，尽管他手中的红色细剑正死死锁紧着第一把剑。

 

他将速度提升到最高，疾速后退到树林与空旷地带的交界。金发人并没有追上来——只是冷冷地打量着他，双手各持一把剑。并不是之前他背着的那柄，不完全相同。现在的差不多是那一半的大小。

 

他的剑可以 **分开** ！杰内西斯暗暗咒骂了一句，不承认自己其实是有些佩服的。

 

再继续以剑对战会很危险——如果是弱小的对手，那么双剑流并没什么大不了的，但是从战略上来说现在他处于不利地位。他没有握剑的手向肩膀探去。那阵痛又开始了，不过他现在满心都是眼前的对手，因此强迫自己垂下手。他不能在这里暴露出自己的弱点。

 

停止魔法没有生效。但是……“我已经很久没有遇见像你一样有趣的对手了，但是 **玩乐已经结束了** ！我要告诉你什么才是特种兵真正的力量！”

 

他两手中红色的光芒大炽，伸展开来，他将手合起，两道光并为一体。没错，他可以看见金发人顿悟的眼神，行动起来，但是太迟——

 

疼痛刺穿了他的身体，视野中闪过不明的暗色，咒语的光芒消失在他掌心。他的身体摇晃着。

 

不，不是 **现在** ！

 

魔晄蓝的眼睛睁大了，他的敌人突兀地停下了躲避的脚步，将剑收入背后，在特种兵跌倒之前上前一把拉住了他。杰内西斯想要大笑，想要大骂——换了任何一个其他的情形，这都是一个再完美不过的陷阱，可以轻易地抓住这名不设防的战士，但是现在他根本 **什么** 都做不了……

 

陌生人弯下了腰，单膝跪下，让他半躺在地上，用手环过他的肩膀，轻撑着他的上半身。这个人左耳上戴着一只银色的耳环。杰内西斯注意到，是一头狼。奇异的搭配。一头狼是一只陆行鸟的饰件。“你怎么了？”语调冰冷，态度疏离。仿佛他们只是在大街上擦肩而过的陌生人，而非刚刚死斗过的敌手。

 

“不关……你的……事。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。为什么这次会这么严重？通常他可以忍着疼痛坚持到比斗结束的。心里满是怒火，想要站起来，多少挽回一点尊严，事实却是他无法不紧紧按住肩膀的伤处，细微的呻吟在每次疼痛席卷而过时，扭曲了他的嘴唇。

 

陌生人并没有轻易地放弃。他无视拒绝，用那双戴着黑色手套的手拉开了红色大衣，查看被掩盖的伤处。杰内西斯徒劳地挥着手，想要打开对方的钳制——这是 **他的** 秘密，甚至与他共事的其他一等兵都不知道——但是这个金发人相当固执。有条不紊地将他的外套脱下，然后衬衫从肩膀剥开，解下绷带，检查伤口。他的动作迅速而又老道——他曾经有过相关的经历。

 

杰内西斯转开头，死死咬着牙。尖锐的疼痛已经转钝，只剩一点不太明显的灼烧感。不管这个人是谁，他都不想看见他面对不人不鬼的东西，看见那深色伤口周围肿胀的异色和狰狞的血管时厌恶的表情。

 

但再一次出乎他的意料，金发人的脸上并不是惊恐，而是某种恍然大悟。

 

“劣化。”他轻轻地说道，“你是杰内西斯。我忘记了……”

 

“我可不认为我们见过。”他尖刻地反驳了一句。陌生人知道自己的名字是一回事——毕竟他也是米德加的有名人士——但是能认出劣化——！

 

没有回应——金发人在自己的行囊中翻找着，最后拿出了一个小瓶，他拿着它的神情仿佛这比纯化的魔晄更加珍贵。

 

“ **那** 又是什么？”尽管处于弱势，但是一等兵仍然冷哼了一声，“毒药？”金发人摇了摇头。杰内西斯嗤笑一声，“那就省省吧，这可不是什么高级回复药可以治好的。”

 

“不，这不一样。”陌生人指着他的肩膀，神色突然变得局促起来，“我不知道到底有没有用，不过……”

 

它真的 **可能** 是毒药，或者有催眠成分，更有可能有什么奇怪的东西。毕竟身是在敌境，而这个人来历不明。只有傻瓜才会喝下敌人递过来的东西。

 

但是他神情里的紧张——这是杰内西斯与这个人打照面以来首次发现他的弱点，或者说比较像人的地方，对于一个缺乏表情的人来说，这绝不可能是伪装。再说，他身体里本来就已经充满了毒素——他怀疑这么一个小瓶里的东西到底能对自己带来多大的伤害。在这种时候，他愿意赌一把，就算只有一小会也好，只要能稍微缓解一下这种痛苦。

 

最好能快一点起效。他一把抓过对方递过来的小瓶，颤抖着打开瓶盖。在改变主意之前一口将所有的液体灌下去。这让陌生人目瞪口呆。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“这……一般来说，这是用来清洗受感染的地方的。不过我想这大概也没差。”

 

棒透了。这个钉子头应该在他一口咽下这东西 **之前** 说的。不过在杰内西斯发难指责这个家伙 **天怒人怨** 的愚蠢之前，他体内刺痛感分走了所有的注意力。

 

感觉上像是治疗的咒语，只是……不止这样。他花了一点时间，意识到那他已经习惯了的灼烧感和持续的刺痛在慢慢退去。血肉重新生长的微微痒痛吸引了他的注意，溃烂的伤口在愈合后，那净化的力量还在继续。一股暖流冲刷过全身，温暖了他的指尖，他这才意识到自己一直以来都置身于寒冰之中。有一瞬间体内爆裂般的疼痛让他忍不住紧紧抓住陌生人的手臂——那个人仍然撑着他——但是很快疼痛化为温暖的水流，让他感觉到 **洁净** 和莫名的生命力。

 

“比我想的更糟……”声音听起来仿佛是从水下传来一般。就算此刻体内仍然疼痛，还有他无法触碰的瘙痒，但是感觉起来仍然像是发生在其他人身上。杰内西斯闭上眼，他只 **觉得** 自己正站在巨大无波的平静湖面上，他看见了一名温和而光华灿烂的美貌金发女子，她身上华美的胄甲甚至令 **Loveless** 中最繁复的服饰都黯然失色。在那一刻，他感到了 **平和宁静** ，如此动人心弦，又如此脆弱，他忍不住想要落泪。

 

整个过程大概花费了几分钟，然后所有的疼痛都消失了，眩目的视野恢复了普通的暗色。当他再次睁开眼睛，他的肩膀已经完好如初——皮肤光滑而洁白——而杰内西斯感到 **前所未有** 的好。

 

他眼中充满了惊奇，抬起眼，他注视着陌生人。而对方明显松了一口气。

 

“这是——”

 

料到了对方的问题，对方回道：

 

“起效了。我想，这是来自……星球的礼物。”

 

看见杰内西斯已经恢复了体力，金发人站起来，向后退去——看起来他想尽可能缩回到自己的安全领域去，而不是让特种兵觉得安全。

 

“我觉得……她想要你好起来。”

 

“来自女神的礼物……”杰内西斯咕哝了一句，手指仍然徘徊在那曾经的伤处。片刻之后，他转向了那个——现在，应该怎么说？不是敌人，很明显，但是他也不隶属神罗。

 

“你的名字是？”

 

这个问题让对方露出震惊的神色——很明显他的身体绷紧了，眼睛微微张大。杰内西斯曾估计这个人大概在二十五六岁，但是现在，他看起来却像个举棋不定的少年。

 

沉默了很久之后，金发人终于放弃了，很是勉强地吐出了一个名字：“……斯特莱夫。”

 

“是艺名？”他懒洋洋地追问道，不确定对方说的到底是不是真名。

 

“是姓。”现在他确定这个人并没有说谎，杰内西斯能一眼看穿那些演技，有时他自己也是一名优秀的演员。

 

“没有名字，也没有哪里来的，斯特莱夫？”

 

“那些都不重要。”

 

杰内西斯知道他是对的。他站起来，微微鞠了一躬，手臂张开，并没有任何武装。“我欠你一个人情，斯特莱夫。”那个人又露出了尴尬的神情，这一次，特种兵暗地里为自己能至少引动这个满是谜团的金发人的一种情绪而感到愉快。“虽然我们还是不清楚你为什么会在这里。”

 

另一阵沉默，不过现在杰内西斯能够辨认出斯特莱夫所有说过的话，好像这个人在所有的语句出口前都会小心掂量，“我不是来与你为敌的。”

 

“毋庸置疑。但是，你可以解释一下，你和 **萨菲罗斯** 之间，有什么事务往来吗？”

 

这个名字中含着浓重的恶意。

 

又是某种表情，但是他这次无法看透。

 

“私人的。”

 

简短地回答，但是这种拒绝解释本身也能揭露什么。

 

杰内西斯挑了挑眉：

 

“私人事务。”

 

“对。”

 

“你和 **萨菲罗斯** 。”

 

这荒谬的说法放在斯特莱夫身上似乎并没有什么不妥，尤其是看着他那双安静却愤怒的眼睛。

 

杰内西斯耸了耸肩，再一次愉快的感受到肩膀上一直以来的疼痛此刻消失无踪。

 

“那样的话，斯特莱夫，只要你不在这里妨碍我，我想我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过你只是在浪费时间。萨菲罗斯在米德加。所有人都知道这一点。”这是 **他的** 战争， **他** 赢得荣耀的机会。

 

金发人看起来对这个消息相当 **恼怒** 。真有趣。

 

“那我在这里没什么要做的了。”

 

他看起来毫不在意将自己的背后暴露出来，一副马上就要 **离开** 的架势。

 

杰内西斯很想叫住这个人，或者跟上他，纠缠看看能知道些什么——因为他的好奇心，这头难以抑制的小兽安静得太久了，突然被这个人撩拨起来——不过这并不是他这样的人会做的事，像一只小狗一样追着一个陌生人。这应该留给安杰尔的那个活泼过头的学生。

 

再说了，他毫不怀疑自己会再见到斯特莱夫的。像他这样的人不可能会埋没在芸芸众生里。

 

尤其是当杰内西斯打定了主意要把他再抓出来的时候。

 


	3. 第三章

克劳德再一次扎营时，特意小心地选了个离神罗营帐稍远的地方。他并不想被杰内西斯，更准确一点说，是杰内西斯的那些 **问题** 打扰。而且他也不想让那些五台的忍者们认为自己是敌人。虽然尤菲长达数月的骚扰让他有自信不在睡梦中被人割了喉咙，不过也不希望身处不得安生的睡眠环境。

 

这就是一个人的坏处——没有人能照顾你的后背。就算是被强化过，克劳德最多能连续一周不睡，而第七天的他也几乎等同废人一个了。眼下他必需养足精神，做好准备，全力以赴，毕竟不小心跑的太快，在目标出现之前就已经到达了目的地。

 

他的愚蠢还不止于此。在突如其来的多愁善感中，他竟然 **治好了** 杰内西斯。 **治愈** 神罗的指挥官对终止这场对五台的战争有任何 **帮助** 吗？他只是在将事情变得更加 **糟糕** 。雪上加霜的是，他根本不知道萨菲罗斯什么时候会出现，他 **到底** 会不会出现都还是个问题！

 

是在这里抱着希望等下去，还是转头回米德加？他实在不想马上再来一次长途旅行。上次的五台战争到底是怎么样的？他只知道当萨菲罗斯到达战场后，局面一夕之间便转向了神罗，迎来了残酷的终结。他对那之前的事情毫无印象，毕竟他所知的一切都来自扎克斯，而那个人在杰内西斯的失踪后才真正加入成为一等兵。当然，现在这场失踪很可能不会再发生了。

 

他就是个失败者。才短短几周的时间，已经将一切弄得一团糟。

 

克劳德一边用火魔石烤着被他重新捡回来的雷鸟，一边绞尽脑汁回想关于杰内西斯的事迹。他还是小兵的日子里的记忆仍然千疮百孔，但他仍然不可置信于自己 **竟然会** 忘了这个男人——他们之间有过多次不愉快的冲突。不过在认出对方的那一刻，他感到同情而非敌视。

 

他们多少有一点相似——同样被神罗利用，然后被抛弃；劣化和带来缓慢死亡的星痕综合症也很像……他和杰内西斯之间没有 **私人** 仇怨，那个人并没有针对克劳德做过什么无可挽回的恶事。这样一来，给他一瓶爱丽丝的生命之水没什么大不了的。

 

他现在或许将五台推入了更加险恶的境地，而自己对 **真正** 的仇敌仍然一筹莫展。

 

或许他还是应该杀了杰内西斯？如果战场的指挥官死了，神罗应该会和上次一样派出萨菲罗斯。

 

……还是算了。杰内西斯没有必要死，尤其是他现在还有机会。这个人不会离开神罗，至少不会和地底军团的人搅到一起。虽然眼下克劳德让五台的问题变得更加严重，但长远来说，至少星球少了一个威胁。在他混乱的意识深处，他似乎可以看到这名特种兵想要将世界与自己一同埋葬的景象。尽管杰内西斯犯下的罪行根本无法和萨菲罗斯相提并论，但是不管怎么说，这减少了一个将来的麻烦。

 

可他仍然不知道这些到底是怎么凑到一块的。他饱食一顿，安顿好准备入睡时，脑子里还满是这些念头。难道他自己不就是个活生生的矛盾体么？他存在于此便是改变——他不应该在这里。纷杂的想法让他头痛起来，根本不敢也不愿去细想遇到年幼的自己的可能性。现时点的自己大概也就十一二岁，还没有听说过萨菲罗斯将军。那条新闻还需要几个月的时间才会铺天盖地地传遍世界。

 

 **萨菲罗斯** ，一想到这个名字，克劳德的眼睛眯了起来，他动了动，变成侧躺，手指紧握着最初之剑的剑柄，仿佛那是某种慰藉。

 

他在来到五台的途中想过各种可能的方案。最简单的是杀死那个召唤来陨星的男人和宝条，这样就不会有更多的克隆体了。还有杰诺娃，不会有另外的什么疯狂科学家能拿她的细胞来做见鬼的实验。虽然过度提炼魔晄致使星球枯竭的威胁仍在，但是阻止那个的方法还有很多。爱丽丝也还活着，她会有办法的，还有里布也是。

 

只是萨菲罗斯并不在五台。现在不在，很可能之后也不会了。但是如果他不杀了杰内西斯的话，那现在除了等待他也没什么可做的。

 

叹了口气，克劳德重新坐了起来，翻点起装备，然后走出了那一小块清理出来扎营的地方。脑子里盘旋着这么多阴沉的念头，而且躺在凹凸不平的地面上，硌着生疼，他无论如何也睡不着了。这时间可以用来练习，或者再探查一遍周围。萨菲罗斯 **可能** 还是会来五台。如果这是真的，那他必须做好准备。

 

这一次，他不会失败。他不会再犯另一个错误了。

 

 

 

 

神罗的总部比平时更加忙碌——因为战争，尤其是如此远距离的战争所需的调配工作，人人都不得不加班加点。而在处理五台事务的同时，原先的日常和内部事务也不能落下，因此在大部分一等兵都被派往五台的此刻，能够调用的人手显得分外捉襟见肘。

 

也正因此，萨菲罗斯的 **“待命中”** 显得格外刺眼。

 

待命！银发的将军不是不能理解这道命令后的考量——为了便于能在任何紧急状况下都能够及时召集到自己。但是那是PHS的功用，而不是像现在一样被迫待在办公室里，做不了任何有意义的任务。每一次向海丁格尔的喽啰们提出要求——他知道海丁格尔那个老头肯定忙得不可开交到连接见 **将军阁下** 的时间都没有——都遭到拒绝，甚至他们还说他可以去视察一下安保部的训练，提升一下预备兵的士气，又或者是召开发布会满足一下记者们对于战争进展的好奇心之类的破事。比起干脆什么都不做，这些建议都要 **更加** 无聊。

 

他甚至试图以惊人的耐心向老伙计解释这一点，当然，不可置信的收效甚微。

 

“你知道不是每个任务都是歼灭怪物的，对吧。成为特种兵并不仅仅意味着战斗。”安吉尔这么回复他。

 

“当然了，你一直试图灌输给我这一点，”他挖苦道，“不过你应该知道，让一等特种兵去处理繁殖过剩的——”他低头查了查这次的任务，“ **足斩草（** **razor weed）** 是一种绝对的浪费。”

 

“足斩草？”安吉尔的样子简直能让人 **发笑** ，“我觉得它们在看见你的一瞬间绝对会四下逃窜。至少这不会很花时间。”

 

他一脸厌烦地将发布板扔到桌子上：“海丁格尔这个老头到底在想什么？现在可是 **战争** 中。”

 

“让杰内西斯去操那个心吧。我们的任务是保证本部一切顺利。”

 

“做着无用功。”

 

“你也 **可以** 训练那些预备兵或者是其他低阶士兵，找点事做。”安吉尔好心建议。萨菲罗斯现在无聊到真的要考虑去这么做了，就算他知道这只会让那些笨蛋新兵目瞪口呆，然后让本来已经够糟糕的训练因为他们受到惊吓的脑子变得更加不堪入目。

 

他几乎要这么做了，幸好尖利的电话铃声打破了办公室内的宁静，也打断了足够让他在日后追悔不已的决定。他向安吉尔一颔首，后者靠上椅背。他伸手拿起话筒。

 

“请讲。”

 

**“萨菲罗斯。”**

 

“杰内西斯，”他打了个招呼，有些惊讶，当然他把这用平稳的声线掩盖了过去。安吉尔挑了挑眉毛，重新靠近桌子。“你不是该在五台吗？”定时通讯被切断了——五台的第一目标就是摧毁通讯塔。

 

**“没错我是在五台，”那一边拉长了声音，“我现在在营地，通讯帐篷。他们终于搞定了这鬼东西。”**

 

萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，“有什么问题吗，战役有变？”报告一直在说他们目前为止一切顺利。

 

**“哦，那个一点问题都没有。你难道在质疑我的能力？”**

 

“我可不知道。在敌军面前引用 **Loveless** 是个很有效的策略吗？”

 

在那头电流的杂音和这边安杰尔的轻笑中他隐约可以听见杰内西斯的嗤笑声： **“你可不是唯一能成为英雄的人，我的老伙计。”**

 

“那为什么打电话来？”

 

一阵安静——长得让萨菲罗斯以为线路出了问题。最后，杰内西斯说道： **“你应该来五台。”**

 

令人震惊的要求，这在战争顺利的情况下不得不说很古怪。“难道你想我了？”

 

另一声嗤笑， **“完全没有。”**

 

“那为什么？”

 

这一次沉默的时间更长。不管到底是为什么，杰内西斯绝对感到非常棘手。 **“我遇见了一名流浪的特种兵。”**

 

萨菲罗斯瞟了一眼安吉尔，另外一个人只是耸了耸肩。“我不记得有哪个非常优秀的逃亡者。”在宣战的时候的确有这样几个人，但是你不能就这样退出特种兵，他们都很快地被无情地处理掉了。

 

**“他坚持说自己不是特种兵，但是我不知道他还能是什么。”**

 

有意思。“你们交手了？”

 

 **“以对话的方式，”** 语气轻飘飘的，仿佛不值一提，似乎在暗示杰内西斯只是和那个神秘的特种兵玩了玩，但是萨菲罗斯知道这个老朋友。如果他轻易地获得了胜利，是不会吝于夸耀自己的。那么，这个陌生人至少可以和他比肩。

 

“五台雇佣了一些来路不明的佣兵吗？这个情报还是给Turks比较合适，你知道，而不是打我的私人电话。”

 

**“他在找你。”**

 

安吉尔直起身体，全神贯注于他们的对话。萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，转了转椅子，避开那个现在安吉尔肯定挂在脸上的神情，“给我他的外貌。”

 

**“一身黑色，金发，你能想到的最滑稽的发型，真的，比安吉尔的那只小狗还要糟。只在右肩有护甲，有狼的纹样，单耳耳钉，挺时髦的。你大概会嫉妒吧。”**

 

“省省你的时尚专栏编辑风格，”萨菲罗斯捏了捏鼻梁，然后意识到这和楼下会计处那些书记们没什么区别，就转而将手指搁到了桌子上。他对这个人完全没有一点印象，“你为什么会认为他是一名特种兵？”

 

**“魔晄眼。”**

 

萨菲罗斯挑起眉，看向安吉尔，知道对方完全能听到这对话——没什么能躲过一等兵的听力，“名字？”

 

**“斯特莱夫。”**

 

“没别的了？”

 

**“这是姓。对于伟大的萨菲罗斯将军来说难道还不够吗？”**

 

萨菲罗斯眯起眼，转向电脑，单手敲入命令之后，他一无所获。“在人事记录中没有这个名字。”

 

“或许是假名。”安吉尔说道。

 

 **“不是。”** 杰内西斯的话里非常确信。不过杰内西斯不管说什么都听起来像个绝对权威——从最合适的鞋子到人造魔石。

 

萨菲罗斯让各种可能性在脑中盘旋了一会，说道，“他有多危险？”

 

 **“对我来说一点也不。”** 言外之意就是或许对萨菲罗斯来说非常危险。更有趣了。

 

“我知道了。还有别的么？”

 

一顿。 **“没有了。”** 在这件事上他确实没什么别的可说的，其他的事可以等到之后再来满足他自己的好奇心。

 

“对你的情报表示感谢。那么，安吉尔也在这里，你有什么要和他说的？”

 

 **“如果他——啊，看起来得以后了。”** 萨菲罗斯可以听见那边的喊叫声， **“我们在五台的那些伙伴们决定再来一场欢迎会。我要去当英雄了。”** 隐约可以听见交火的声响，线路突然中断了。萨菲罗斯看着一会话筒，然后把它放了回去。

 

“他不会有事的。模拟战中，他单手就解决了整一个军队。”安吉尔确信这一点。

 

“我没有担心他。”萨菲罗斯回道。就是这样的，他满脑子都是另外一件事。

 

不愧于他们的友情，安吉尔也意识到了这一点，他又靠了回去，椅子被他的特种兵大块头压得吱呀作响：“那么，你要去？”

 

“听起来像是请求我的援助。”他这么提议。

 

安吉尔勾了勾嘴角，露出有些后悔的笑，“你知道上层不会允许的。”

 

“我相信你会找到一个合适的理由。”

 

另一名特种兵知道自己面临的是无法取胜的争论，因此只好举起双手投降。“好吧好吧！我们要派出几名二等兵，代替那些在登陆时受伤的人员。我会将出发时间提前到明天。那就是你的理由了。”

 

萨菲罗斯想到他其实并没有真正表达过对安吉尔的感激和谢意。于是他点点头，表示了感谢，思绪又飘向了接下去的事情。

 

他突然意识到整一场对话中杰内西斯竟然没有引用一句Loveless。

 

那个陌生人竟然有如此的影响力。事情越发有趣了。

 

 

 

安吉尔说到做到。在第二天清晨，萨菲罗斯就随第一批物资离开了神罗总部，而这时海丁格尔和其他的高层人员们还在他们的豪华大床上呼呼大睡。

 

他护送的队伍中的人比那些家伙好得多，眼神发亮、神情紧绷。这是个有趣的组合——一小队工程兵，是几个不太自在的家伙；三名绿色制服的三等兵，迫不及待地想要见识一下真正的战斗，虽然萨菲罗斯觉得他们大概很快就会转变主意；还有几名二等兵，因为行程的突然改变而牢骚不已。不过至少二等兵们并没有一直盯着自己，也没有大声讨论为什么将军阁下会突然出行。三等兵们看起来还没有完全了解到他们并不是唯一得到听力强化的人。

 

“——肯定是大事，可能我们并没有想象中的那么顺利—”

 

“——特殊任务，他只是搭了我们这趟机，拉普索道斯指挥官—”

 

“——可不想成为现在的五台人，你能想象要如何避开那把刀吗—”

 

他心不在焉地想着是不是要制止他们，不过这些新兵总是精力过剩，如果他们想把这些花费在闲言碎语上，他也不在乎。萨菲罗斯环起手，看向窗外，下方是波涛汹涌的大海。从米德加到五台需要一天半的时间，直飞只需要在火箭村停顿加油。他几乎全程都在睡，毕竟着陆后很可能再也没有多少机会。而现在距离抵达只有不到两个小时的时间了。

 

他又重新将他和杰内西斯之间的对话回想了一遍。在战争中的纷乱中他会 **打电话** 过来这件事本身就已经很能说明问题了。“斯特莱夫”听起来确实很强，但却真的没有任何背景吗？萨菲罗斯对此难以置信。一个如此强大的战士是 **不可能** 脱离组织而存在的，不论是神罗或是 **其他** 的什么。

 

关键问题——是神罗在幕后操纵着这一切，还是另外的团体？在他看来，对方的目的更像是让他离开米德加，而非引诱他来到这个岛。如果他们认为缺了自己的神罗总部是一个软柿子的话，有安吉尔，还有一队非常优秀的二等兵在，只会让这些家伙铩羽而归。不，这个斯特莱夫背后的组织应该有其他的目的。他会揭开这些。

 

安吉尔总是说自己想的太多，不过他认为这叫谋划。情报不足——必需将其充分利用。

 

再说，这件事好歹让自己离开了那个糟糕的办公室。

 

副驾驶在清点人数和物资后，向他报告：“长官！我们即将着陆。”

 

他点了点头。“谢谢，列兵。”随着特种兵们开始收敛心神，准备投入战斗，机舱里的紧张气氛顿时又更浓了。新手们感受到了巨大的压力。萨菲罗斯不动声色。杰内西斯会守好基地，他们的降落不会被打扰。

 

正如他所料，着陆非常顺利。作为指挥官，萨菲罗斯首先踏出了机舱。停机坪上他看见一张熟悉的面孔。

 

**“**

**野兽们的战争把世界末日带来之时**

**女神飞舞** **从天降临**

**”**

 

“ **Loveless** ，序章。我倍感荣幸。”

 

杰内西斯露出一个假笑：“你真的来了，比我预想的要快。”看起来很满意。

 

“你的从容倒让我惊讶。我以为你想要将所有荣耀都归于己有。”萨菲罗斯提点了一句。

 

**“**

**三位好友** **同入战场**

**其一被捕**

**其一流浪**

**余者为英雄**

**若我们面临此境**

**成为英雄者**

**是我**

**还是你？**

”

 

“你大可放手去干。”萨菲罗斯直接地回答，“我完成我的事，如果你没有其他打算，那么我就自走自路了。”

 

“哦，我肯定萨菲罗斯将军阁下能找到好走的那条路。”

 

虽然第一反应是用同样挖苦的话回复一句，但是他仔细地看了一眼老友，将军发现几处令他困惑不解的地方。

 

“有些不一样了。”萨菲罗斯缓缓扫视了一遍。他很难说清具体是什么，但是杰内西斯发生了某些变化——不是肉眼可见的部分。

 

杰内西斯的笑容也有些不同了——嘴角依然挂着嘲弄，可其中常有的苦涩却消失不见，身上充满了活力，那种感觉自从……自从那次训练中的对练开始后就不再见到了。他的脸上有了些血色。他现在注意到这一点，才回想到，杰内西斯的红栗头发近几天确实比过去要暗淡一些。他没有解释什么，看起来像是故意让萨菲罗斯自己去寻找答案一样。“我觉得应该有个解释？”

 

“或许吧，如果我够好心的话可能回头可以告诉你。”回答轻柔，“不过现在，让我们到更隐蔽的地方去，怎么样？”

 

萨菲罗斯跟着好友穿过营地，赞许地观察着这里的布置。帐篷和建筑都是统一样式，就算偷袭也分辨不出哪是指挥官的所在——考虑到那些被烧毁的旗帜和飞扬的尘土，这是非常必要的。幸好海丁格尔那家伙留在了米德加——他那大肆张扬的行事风格简直就是树起靶子让人对准打。

 

尽管喜欢喧闹和哗众取宠，杰内西斯在战争中的明智做法确实让人宽慰不少。而且，如果把他的…… **活力四射** ——萨菲罗斯想不到更好的词——也考虑在内，这项任务简直是天大的好事。“目前为止，战争进展如何？”

 

“过去两天内我们取得了很大的进展。最南边的四分之一已经归入我们的控制之下。”杰内西斯一边往主帐走，一边指示一队士兵，“明天日出时，我会带着主力占领东北角。然后从那里发起下一波的进攻。”

 

“你的计划很详细，”萨菲罗斯说道，“的确给予中心地带致命一击是最快的。”

 

杰内西斯勾起嘴角：“那就是我想的——只要Turks证实城主高多在首都。现在让他们误以为我们打算进攻北方，稍微放松一点也无所谓。这样我们也有更多的时间在整备物资——虽然我们一直在取得胜利，但是过程中的 **损失** 也不小。”他的笑意变成了嘲讽，“我想神罗可不是这么说的。”

 

“对他们来说，这就像是刀切黄油一般简单。”萨菲罗斯肯定了他的想法。

 

杰内西斯冷笑一声。“做梦。我们的敌人可是主场作战，而且我不认为他们已经使出了全部的手段。被逼到绝境的时候，五台会变得非常 **凶残** ，而且他们可没什么风度可言。”

 

萨菲罗斯颇感有趣地评价道：“听起来很像我认识的某个人。”

 

“这做法当然很有效。安吉尔在这里撑不过五分钟。”

 

另外一个选择杰内西斯的理由。尽管合不合适这一点估计从来都没有经过海丁格尔的大脑，那个人并不依靠这个标准来择人。“那么，你要告诉我传唤我来此的理由吗？”

 

杰内西斯随意地靠在椅子上，穿着靴子的脚搁在桌面，双腿悠闲地交叉着，露出一个捉摸不定的笑容，问道：“传唤你？我可没做过。”

 

懒懒地耸了耸肩膀，他继续道：“你要这么说的话。不过我们之中谁才是被下钩的那一个呢？

**无声**

**却留痕……** ”

 

正如他所料。杰内西斯引他来到五台只是为了揭开这个斯特莱夫的真面目。很显然，他的老朋友认为独自一人并不足以解开这名金发战士的谜团。一般来说，萨菲罗斯会认为他们不应该在战争中分出多余的精力用于这等细枝末节上。但足以与一等特种兵相媲美的战士却并不是小事。相比之下，连那之后可能的阴谋诡计都没这件事本身那么重要了。利用这样的人甚至可以扭转整个争斗的走势。

 

“那么关于这个人，你会告诉我更多的情报吗？”杰内西斯的笑容加深了。萨菲罗斯叹了口气，“我觉得答案是否。至少让我知道，你到底想要我做什么吧。”

 

“我可不知道得要求你去做什么。不过想要找他的话，不必走得太远。队伍北上的过程中他一直不远不近地跟着我们。一般会在离主营一小时脚程的地方驻扎。我已经指示过探子们不要去理会他。”

 

“五台那边？”

 

“看起来他们也不知道要怎么办。一个探子回报了一场小规模冲突的结果。自从那之后，我们五台的好伙计们就打算假装这个人不存在了。”

 

“有意思。”这在他的“第三方插足论”上又加了一笔筹码，他站起来，“你说他想见我？那么让他久等可不好。”

 

杰内西斯指着帐篷的卷门，说了句“确实”不过看起来一点没有动弹的意思，萨菲罗斯留下他一人在帐篷里，转身走了出去。

 

疲惫的士兵为了分发补给和物资在营地里来回奔忙着。这里也在为第二天的任务做着准备。大部队的劣势就在此，一小队一等兵可以在一半的时间内攻下三倍的阵地，但是杰内西斯显然并没有拿出这张牌来的打算。很明智。那是险招，而且一旦出现问题，他们也无法依靠单纯的补充兵力来扭转局势。

 

萨菲罗斯轻松地穿过杂乱的营地向外走去。一路上所有的士兵和特种兵都向他敬礼并让出道路。他向营地大门处过于紧张的守卫点点头，然后身影便消失在浓密的丛林里了。他一路向北，直到营地里的号令和脚步声都消失为止，然后转而留意起自己周围的环境，寻找探子们留下的痕迹。随意挑选了其中一条，他沿着小径前行。林间有鸟雀的叽喳，看起来不会有五台的埋伏来打岔了。

 

杰内西斯说过那个陌生人大约在一小时的距离外扎营，但萨菲罗斯预计找到他的时间会比这要稍久一些，毕竟方向 **不明** 。不过只过了大约四十二分钟，他就在眼角瞟见了一抹金色。

 

杰内西斯关于发型的评价毫无差池。这的确让他想起陆行鸟。

 

不过一想到这个人其实是在等着自己，他又有些微的犹豫——那人站在一片空地中央，仿佛知道萨菲罗斯即将到来。他放缓脚步，好争取些许时间来观察金发人，然后才走出浓密树丛的庇护。

 

虽然提到了这个人糟糕的品味，不过杰内西斯并没有说明斯特莱夫还带着一把破坏剑样式的武器。他现在知道为什么一开始他会被误认为是特种兵了。不仅仅是魔晄眼和巨剑——还有他那一身显然是仿一等特种兵制服的衣着。

 

但他却拒绝承认自己是特种兵，记录中也没有他的存在。难道是公司的手脚？如果是那样，他想要与萨菲罗斯接触的要求就可以理解了。

 

将两人之间的距离缩短到一个合适的远近后，他停了下来。如果没有估计失误，应该没有什么问候的必要。“斯特莱夫对吗？有人告诉我——”

 

萨菲罗斯根本没能说完，他只来得及拔出正宗，堪堪迎上当头一击。

 

 


	4. 第四章

 

克劳德根本没让萨菲罗斯说完话。他抓住对手任何一个不设防的机会，不要停顿，不能 **停止** 。他在一次次的生死边缘学会了这一点。

 

一切的罪魁祸首就在这里，在五台，虽然一切都不合情理，但他不会错过这个机会。

 

剑与剑的撞击声在空地上回响。最初之剑在空中划过一道弧线，萨菲罗斯以一种惊人的优雅退后——他曾经如此倾慕过的优雅。克劳德紧随而上，一击快到几乎看不清痕迹，扭转，再一次重击。这一切是如此的熟悉。正宗轻易地接下每一击，它在空中编织成致命的威胁，如同毒蛇一般。萨菲罗斯浑身毫无破绽，他的一切都无懈可击。

 

这没关系。这一次，他可用的不仅仅是剑。闪电魔石闪过微光，是攻击即将到来的小小预兆，然后大气震动，雷声裹挟着闪电的洪流劈向银发的将军。来势汹汹，一触毙命。最暴烈的一道击中了正宗，但是他的身体只在它吸收那道冲击时震动了一下，银发飘扬起来，让他整个人恍若腾空一样。那一刹那，克劳德的视野中仿佛出现了黑色的片翼，不过现在的萨菲罗斯还没有这额外的附属。

 

“真是粗暴，不是吗，斯特莱夫？我只是来谈谈的。”萨菲罗斯调转手腕将剑尖刺入大地，电流从剑上退去，然后行云流水地举起剑，预备着下一次攻击。

 

克劳德并没有回应。他的行动犹如机器一般精准，本能控制着他的一举一动。他分开最初之剑，挥出第二击，迫使萨菲罗斯后退，然后合起双剑，追加更重的一击。这让将军失去了平衡。这是最初之剑的秘密——每一击的重量和速度都能变化，随心所欲地使用各种组合来攻击对方的盲区，在这样的攻势下很难有人不露出破绽。

 

钢铁相击的声音再一次响起，绷紧了肌肉，克劳德向前压着剑。正宗却在没有打破胶着的情况下偏开，直直朝着他的脖子而来，他不得不后退，身体在空中翻转后，落在了树干上。他用力一蹬，又继续冲向萨菲罗斯。那个人碧色的眼睛睁大，因为强烈的冲击而轻哼了一声。

 

熟悉的节奏。在下一阵横扫之前他已经做好了防御。一击之下，他不住后退，靴子在土地上划出浅浅的痕迹。树木发出声响，在他身后倒地，枝桠和树干因为正宗的切割支离破碎。他还在后退，费力地挥舞这最初之剑，抵抗这一波持续的剑击，剑身迎着太阳，反光纷乱。他勉强接下了对手致命的每一击。

 

尘土和叶片在空中飞扬，他呛不过气，视野迷离，在倒下的树丛间，仅仅依靠着反射和本能躲避着正宗的追击。突然出现了一个暂停，他抓住机会，最初之剑撕裂大地，在萨菲罗斯脚下劈出一道深沟。银发的将军跃起，克劳德紧追而上，在令人屏息的十秒间，他们在空中交错而过，仿佛飘落的树叶中一道黑色和银色的旋风。

 

双方重重地落地，克劳德从剑尖甩出一道火球，指尖残留下烈焰的温度。

 

他看见正宗的偏转，瞬间意识到失误，不禁低低咒骂了一声。

 

那个防御中的失误，那个他一直一直都重蹈覆辙的错误。如果对手是其他任何人都无所谓，但是他面对的是萨菲罗斯……

 

他眼前闪现出自己被正宗刺穿的模样，无助地被悬在空中，鲜血沿着刀锋滴落。嘲讽的话语如同魇一样，夜夜入梦。

 

“你记得这疼痛吗？”

 

克劳德眨了眨眼，在那一刹竭力将身体偏向一旁。在同一刻，正宗险险擦过，萨菲罗斯的表情出现了动摇，他发现自己有些过头了，刀锋落了个空。

 

与此同时，克劳德抓住了翻盘的机会，他用最初之剑的剑柄撞向将军的肋部。

 

萨菲罗斯向后跌了一步。令人赞叹的是他以几乎不可能的速度恢复平衡并接下了后续的攻击，但是也就到此为止了。

 

肾上腺素在克劳德的血管里涌动，这不一样了。虽然行动并没有变化，但这太容易了。难道是杰诺娃让萨菲罗斯变得那么强大，迅捷？又或者只是经验的差距？他们之间不再有年龄的差距了，他突然意识到。他面对的再也不是一个拥有十余年丰富经验的战神。

 

这让他觉得既滑稽又心碎。他已经比扎克斯要年长，几乎和萨菲罗斯一样的年龄了。

 

不过这都无关紧要。他会利用一切可利用的。

 

最初之剑撞上了正宗，他再一次分出双剑，砍向将军的前胸。萨菲罗斯转过身体，勉强躲过了锋利的刀刃。战斗还在继续。

 

 

 

杰内西斯停下了脚步，侧耳倾听——虽然定位北方的那场战斗仅凭普通人的耳朵也能听见。大地在他脚下晃动，空中回响着低鸣，身为指挥官的特种兵挑起眉。这个不像是地震魔法。

 

“退后。”他对部队下令，独自一人轻手轻脚地穿行于树丛间。难道萨菲罗斯真的动手了？这简直就是对敌人昭告他们的位置！只是要让他去和斯特莱夫谈谈，这和设想中完全不一样。

 

虽然让他的老朋友——对手，他很快纠正了自己的用词——躺在地上吸引五台军的火力是个很有吸引力的点子，但他也想解开那个金色的谜团。那个人非常明确地表示他只想和萨菲罗斯交手，并且对他人的干涉表现出了厌恶。从传来的声音那里听起来，他还是小心一点，别让神罗珍重的皇冠之宝一气之下杀了这个陌生人比较好。杰内西斯还欠他一个人情——他从未体验过这种事，他不知道自己到底是不是喜欢这样。不过这不影响他费心费力解开谜团。

 

眼前是一片凌乱的场地，对于此地的毁坏感到些微的诧异。曾经是半平方公里的森林被摧毁殆尽，只余下满是刀剑痕迹的树桩。有些的断面平滑如镜。在空地中央的地方，有两道深壑。不，不是，它们太锐利了，也远比那更加可怕。

 

他的皮肤感到轻微刺痒——有魔石被激发了。片刻之后，热浪席卷过全身，栗色大衣飞扬起来，他的眼睛感到一阵疼痛。但他强迫自己睁大眼睛，分辨魔法的来源。两个人影，仍然在空地的尽头战斗着。

 

不应该是这样的。

 

当他最初听见兵戈声时，他预想的是自己恰到好处地出现，阻止萨菲罗斯将正宗刺入金发人的喉咙。而不是银发的将军被节节逼退，落于下风，只能勉强招架。

 

更可怕的是，就算空气被魔法撕裂，他的这名劲敌脸上甚至没有半点那种成竹在胸的笑容，。

 

萨菲罗斯是认真的。不，不止那样。他非常认真，而且他就要输给对方了。

 

再一次金铁相击的声响连杰内西斯都不得不绷紧身体。萨菲罗斯直面那份重量，稍稍退后了一步，他甚至在面对安吉尔的破坏剑时都没这么做过！

 

他在一瞬间里掂量了一下自己能采取的选择，迅速行动了。虽然很冒险，但是这场战斗不能再继续下去了。一边是他的对手——而另一边，他的救命恩人。杰内西斯可不愿意失去任何一方。

 

斯特莱夫的下一击被红色的剑刃挡了下来，而正宗则被刀鞘拨到一旁。“够了！”

 

安吉尔会为他骄傲的。

 

但是斯特莱夫并没有听从。当他发现自己的剑刃被锁住，他的刀——见鬼的，他忘记了那把刀！——分开了，第二把出现在他手中。幸好杰内西斯拥有特种兵的反射神经和敏捷，让他转过手中的刺剑，挡下第二把武器。

 

在这种情况下，他几乎忽略了第三把剑。幸好萨菲罗斯足够警醒，格开了那一把——见鬼的那到底可以分出几把剑？——这让杰内西斯能够及时将金发人推后，阻止这场战斗。这一次，斯特莱夫并没有再动手，而只是用那双闪着光的眼睛审视着杰内西斯，一边退开，一边将剑重新组合起来。

 

杰内西斯小心地斟酌用词：“那么，可以解释一下，这到底是怎么回事吗？”

 

两方都沉默着。萨菲罗斯的眼睛仍然盯着斯特莱夫，一眨也不眨。而斯特莱夫则回以同样的瞪视，分毫不差。

 

杰内西斯只好挥了挥刺剑。“你们已经毁了一半的森林，吓破了士兵们的胆，而且每一个五台的活人都知道了我们的所在。我觉得一个解释是我应得的补偿。”

 

斯特莱夫的眼神中怒火更炽：“别插手！”

 

为他的反应逗乐——任何反应——杰内西斯微微鞠了个躬，然后向前一步，靠近金发人：“我不是介入你们的决斗。你在攻击神罗的雇员，作为离此处最近兵营的指挥官，我有义务和责任来保护他。”

 

锐利的目光一瞬间掺入了警惕。这一刻，杰内西斯觉得斯特莱夫或许是认真地考虑如何将他们两人同时击倒。

 

太荒谬了。就算这个人和萨菲罗斯势均力敌，但除了疯子之外，没人会想要同时与他们两人为敌。

 

而且最糟糕的是，杰内西斯并不清楚自己到底想与谁为敌。

 

士兵们的脚步声和衣物摩擦声吸引了他们的注意力，那是他下令待机的部队。凭着强化过的感官，杰内西斯可以轻易听出他们的惊愕。他感到一阵烦躁。他应该让他们原地待命而不是跟上来。不久之后神罗内部的小道消息就会满天飞了。

 

但是他们的到来却并非毫无助益。看见援兵的到来，斯特莱夫终于放弃了。他把剑收回鞘内，点了点头。“好吧。”这个词满是不耐，怒火，焦虑，还有……恐惧？杰内西斯无法分辨。金发的战士实在太难读懂了。

 

“好极了。现在，如果双方都能克制一下你们动武的冲动—”杰内西斯脑子一部分在无聊地想着自己是否在模仿安吉尔。不过说到底他的竹马是唯一一个他所知的能够妥善处理这种情况的人。通常情况下，他自己才是造成冲突的原因，“—那么我们可以回基地，以成年人的方式，来讨论一下你们之间的事务。”

 

“不用了，我在这里没有任何要做的了。”斯特莱夫的每个字都像是从齿间切出来的，他又瞪了萨菲罗斯一眼，“我要走了。”

 

萨菲罗斯终于开口了：“你要逃吗？”

 

那双澄蓝色的眼睛顿时火冒三丈，杰内西斯不得不再一次用自己隔开他们两人。斯特莱夫冷哼了一声：“别弄错了，萨菲罗斯。我会杀了你的。你能做的不过是多残喘片刻而已。”他的眼神移到杰内西斯身上，然后又突兀地转回脚下，“我走了。”

 

杰内西斯注意到，斯特莱夫的手指一直游移在剑身上，直到走入树丛也没有放开。

 

等到他的身影消失，也再也听不到他的声响，杰内西斯转过身，瞪了一眼他的老友。萨菲罗斯只是挑了挑眉。

 

两人间意志的角力片刻后就结束了——比起斯特莱夫的临别赠言，还有更紧急的事需要处理。杰内西斯收剑回鞘，指示士兵们到跟前来。他之前说的话都是事实——每个没有眼瞎耳聋的五台士兵都会聚集到这里来，他们目前的基地已经不安全了。“先返回基地，之后在来处理这一堆烂摊子。”

 

 

 

那晚克劳德无法入眠，怒火，焦虑，矛盾充斥着他的内心。

 

第一次机会，他却搞砸了。

 

克劳德并不想和回护萨菲罗斯的杰内西斯战斗——特别是他在一周前刚刚把这个人从劣化的边缘给拉了回来。比起当初还是小兵的自己，克劳德更同情这名特种兵——神罗敲骨吸髓，利用殆尽之后就将人随手抛弃，像对待一条狗一样，这滋味根本用不着想象。

 

他或许能够绕开杰内西斯完成既定目标。但当另一队特种兵出现的时候情况就完全不同了。赢面太小。就算能够杀了杰内西斯，他的下场可能只是被追杀至死。但是他必须活着——活到他能杀死杰诺娃和宝条。他不在乎在那之后会怎么样。

 

树叶在他的脚下碎裂，他不关心。他已经深入五台控制的区域，却没有任何伪装的打算，就像个笨蛋。他只知道要尽可能地远离萨菲罗斯。知道那个人在那里，自己却毫无作为这一事实几乎要将他逼疯。

 

但是他能怎么办呢？一开始就没有对杰内西斯痛下杀手，虽然不是不行，但是却不是他理想中的计划。现在，杀了萨菲罗斯已经不在他的计划内了。

 

如果他不能杀了这个男人，那么就得去找下一个目标，杰诺娃。

 

需要白魔石吗？他尽力回想陨星降临之前的战斗。不，要得到白魔石太冒险了，那是最后迫不得已的手段——采用一般的手段，不用引起唤来陨星的咒语。几发强力的火球应该能做到。让她化为灰烬，然后把灰烬扔进反应炉里。

 

有了这个计划，他感到安心了一些，同时觉察到树林中似乎有异动。他被跟踪了。

 

保持步伐不变——如果他停下，那么跟踪者很可能也会停下——克劳德仔细倾听空气的流动和树叶在他脚下的碎裂声。另一个脚步声轻快，是软鞋而不是硬靴。

 

应该是五台的人。他扫视了周围，猜测为什么他们想要这么做。这里的树林格外浓密，不过这毫无妨碍。只要他愿意，随时都可以清理出一片空地，消除盲区。

 

由于之前的战斗，克劳德并没有耐心等待对方的行动。他猛地停步，拔出了最初之剑。“我心情很糟。”他出声警告。或许他不该说这么一句的。

 

重重的脚步声从他身后传来，是……“我是伟大的公主，传奇的战士！立刻离开五台，你这肮脏的侵略者！不然我会击败你，哈哈哈哈哈！！”

 

什么？

 

克劳德只觉得头疼，面前是个看起来非常眼熟的小鬼。

 

“去死吧，你这邪恶的混蛋！”那个女孩踢了踢空气。

 

尤菲？

 

事情真的变得非常奇怪了。

 

“神罗的走狗！”看见自己的举动根本没有吓到对方，这个娇小的黑发女孩挥舞着拳头冲向他。克劳德只用一只手就推开了她。她的手臂无法触及目标，只是徒劳地挥舞着。

 

“我和神罗没关系。”这个回答几乎已经是条件反射。

 

“说谎！你这个流氓！怪物！”

 

最后一个词狠狠札进他的心里。“你不应该在这里，太危险了。”

 

“哼，对你来说很危险。可我这么强大的战士才不会怎么样呢！”

 

好极了。看起来尤菲只有八岁，拥有的勇气是她这个年龄段所有少女的总和，单却没有相应的能力。他应该怎么办？丹泽尔和玛琳从来没有过这样的表现。

 

扎克斯或许能从容应对，但自己不是扎克斯。他已经不能假装这一点了，再也不能。只好叹了口气，一把捞起这个女孩，扛着她。

 

“呀！！！你在干嘛？！放我下来！！”

 

他忽视捶打在他背上微不足道的拳头和踢中自己的脚，默默想着要怎么走。他可不能把尤菲一个人留在这里，让她去骚扰神罗的部队。她可能会被杀，或者更糟糕一点，成为人质。她上一次活了下来，但那时候没有把一切都弄的一团糟的克劳德。说起来，现在她在南边做什么？不应该待在首都吗？

 

如果他之前来五台的记忆没有出错，这边上应该有一所神社。他可以把她放在那里，让那些僧人们照顾她，把她送回去。下了决定，他朝着那个方向走去。

 

“让我走！！！！我会打败你的！！这不公平！！！”

 

“安静，”克劳德喝了一声，“你想引来神罗的人吗？”

 

“哼，我会打败所有的入侵者。我有超级厉害的招式！你只要在一边看着就好了。”

 

克劳德翻了个白眼。再见到尤菲，他应该高兴，应该——毕竟她是他被扔到过去之后遇见的第一个老朋友——但是现在他只觉得很烦躁。时间模糊了他最初见到她的时刻的印象。刚刚加入雪崩的少女真的很烦人。他小心地在森林中潜行，不停加快步伐，好早一点摆脱这个负担。少女的尤菲他还能勉强应对——如果她没有一直试着摸走他的东西，或许还会觉得有些可爱。但是这个小小的尤菲，实在是……

 

“动作轻一点！啊……好想吐……”

 

“你敢吐在我身上——这是我唯一的一套衣服。”他不满地回道。

 

“罪有应得。”她嘀咕着。

 

无视了她的抗议——她应该觉得幸运，在这里遇见的是自己而不是神罗那些很容易被激怒的士兵——克劳德只注意到左侧的沙沙声。“是谁？”

 

下一刻他向一旁跳开，躲过一排飞镖，尤菲的尖叫震得他耳朵发疼。解开剑上的锁扣，他拔出最轻的一把，格开冲向他腹部的匕首。

 

五台吗？

 

“发生了什么？这里太暗了，我什么都看不清？！啊，小心！我可能受伤了，你这个大混蛋！”在克劳德不停地躲开匕首，单手防卫着偷袭者的时候，尤菲不停地抱怨着。五台没有任何强化——不论他们的刀刃多锋利，克劳德都能够凭着力量取胜。迅速而出乎意料的下击，他打落了匕首。崩口的小刀落下，在地上弹开了。

 

五台的战士后退了，捂着握剑的手。克劳德仔细地观察着那精细的头饰和防具上的龙纹。这是一名红衣长老。他记得扎克斯提过，在五台正式投降之后，他们还坚守了数月之久。“我不会让你带走公主殿下的。”

 

真的？“你可以把人领回去，”他回了一句，放下挣扎不休的女孩，然后抓着她的后领，在她能跑开前把人拎了起来，“不过要注意她的行踪。”

 

“让我走！我可不想回去！我要战斗！！”

 

对方动摇了一下，很显然不知道到底是怎么回事。“你……愿意让她回来？”

 

克劳德把尤菲向他扔了过去。他一手接住了她，眼睛却一刻也没有离开克劳德身上。

 

“你们也应该教会她不要向特种兵挑衅。”

 

“我绝对会打败你这个混球的！”

 

“公主，注意用词！”那个战士警告道，然后转向他，眼里有些明了，“那么你是那个对抗神罗的特种兵了。”

 

克劳德耸了耸肩膀，“如果那是他们的说法。”他不想再在一片丛林中央，面对一个八岁的寻宝公主，解释特种兵到底意味着什么了。

 

“我方长老想要和你谈谈……如果你能够和我们一起走。”

 

克劳德眯起眼，魔晄的光被遮盖，这里一下子变得暗淡。“虽然我把你们的公主还了回去，并不意味着我是和你们一路的。”

 

“才没有归还我！我才不是个麻烦！我要驱逐那些入侵者！！”

 

一个笑容照亮了暗色：“我们想要的只是谈谈。”

 

克劳德不确定他们的意图，不过那应该贵族中的谁的意思。虽然几率很渺茫，不过如果他们能听一听自己的话，说不定可以减少伤亡。“好吧。”

 

现在杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯都在五台，他们可能会输掉这场战争。他所能希望的最好的局面，就是说服他们投降，还有保证尤菲的安全。


	5. 第五章

三批五台人在他们回程的路上发动了袭击。两位一等兵料理了他们——杰内西斯出手是因为他赶时间，而萨菲罗斯则是因为他仍然还没有从之前的战斗中完全平复下来。这几场小冲突至少让将军阁下冷静了下来，而且多少挽回了一点他被动摇的自信。

 

当然，这也给队伍中的成员留下了深刻的印象。杰内西斯在听见下属们的惊叹时，随意将一绺头发往后拨，嘴角露出自得的笑容。

 

看起来营地还没有受到攻击。他沿着外围巡视，对一名一等兵下令：“召集所有人，让侦察兵出动。现在的森林里到处都是五台人。将周围五公里之内都清理干净。”

 

“遵命！”

 

整个营地因为这道命令而活跃起来。杰内西斯则向主帐走去，他需要一点私人空间。里面的两名一等兵看见了杰内西斯身后踏入帐篷的萨菲罗斯就自觉地离开了。

 

“他到底想要什么？”杰内西斯一边发问一边拿起帐篷里看起来比平时品质要好一些的补给。这是高级将领的特权——他们数量稀少而且一般情况下并不会聚集在一起。

 

“显然是杀了我。”萨菲罗斯冷淡地说道，“我以为你没那么不喜欢我，这次竟然直接送我去见刽子手。”

 

“你还活着呢，不是吗？”杰内西斯毫不在意，当然他避免去细究自己的想法。自己一直的对手受苦是一件事，但是为他的可能的死而负责就是另外一件了，“为什么他会想要杀了你？”

 

“他什么都没说。”萨菲罗斯接过另一个人递过去的罐装啤酒，闭上眼，以好像那是盏酒杯似的优雅慢慢地啜饮。在享用之后，他合上盖子，把空罐放到一边，重新转向杰内西斯，“他什么都没透露。之前他说了什么？”

 

杰内西斯耸了耸肩，并不掩饰听到这个回答的失望：“他只说与你有些‘私人事务’。”

 

“难以置信。我今天才第一次见到这个人。”

 

“会不会是你忘记了？”

 

萨菲罗斯抬起眼，语气满是指责：“他的剑能分开。”

 

杰内西斯隐瞒了这一点。不论其他的异常，这个细节肯定会给所有见过他的人留下深刻印象，“你什么都没有发现？”

 

“我只了解了一点他的招式，但没能认出所有的魔石。他只用过闪电和防御，等级很高，可能都是满级的。”看起来萨菲罗斯还有什么要补充的，但是最终什么都没说。

 

杰内西斯叹了口气。无功而返。对于这名救命恩人，目前为止他只知道他出于某些原因憎恨着萨菲罗斯，比最初预想得还要更强。“我想知道他是在哪里接受了魔晄的处理。”他低声说道。毕竟神罗将这能够制造出特种兵的秘密死死地握在手心里。

 

“我确实考虑过公司介入的可能，有传言说最初的实验结果非常惨烈。”

 

“当然这仅仅是谣言。”杰内西斯故意反驳了一句。

 

“当然了。”

 

“如果是那样，我们只需要去问霍兰德和宝条。”这其实是个令人厌恶的提议。霍兰德的可恶程度堪比一个黄口小儿当上了牙科医生，而对宝条的反感则是另一个完全不同层面上的事了。

 

萨菲罗斯的指尖轻轻划过平置于腿上的正宗刀背：“但我还是觉得奇怪。如果他和神罗之间有任何牵系，为什么他想杀的是我而不是你？”

 

杰内西斯露齿而笑，仿佛刚刚餍足地饱餐了一只金丝雀却又想要伺机捕获陆行鸟的大猫。“或许他被我的天赋和美貌所折服。”

 

另外一个人却没心思来分享他的幽默感：“未知的因素太多。我们不应该让他离开。这不符合协议。”

 

“别理那见鬼的协议。想想你刚才到底说了什么？他可不会乖乖和我们走，而且我也没有半打的一等兵可以用来浪费。我们现在还处于战争中，希望你没有忘记这一点。”

 

“我能处理好这个。我能再找到他，带他回来，然后我们可以仔细地问他。”萨菲罗斯看起来有点焦躁。

 

“然后我得再跑去营地外把你捞回来？还是算了吧。”

 

“那你有什么建议？”这个反问异常尖锐，不过杰内西斯才不管呢。看着对方也尝到了败北的滋味让他完全没有银发的将军那么愤愤不平。啊，他确定萨菲罗斯会找各种借口的——比如说战斗被打断了啊，他一开始没有认真对待啦——不过事实上，这是他第一次无法取得完全胜利。这个人再也不是高不可攀之峰上的独居者，只供底下的芸芸众生顶礼膜拜而已。

 

**“**

**战乱激化**

**世界飞速走向破灭**

**被捕者舍却了恋人与共的幸福**

**决心踏上旅途**

**心怀以女神赠物使人间致福的愿望**

**也为完成朋友的约定**

**”**

 

“ **Loveless** 可不是回答。”

 

“你不能理解由此衍生而来的众多释义才会这么说。”杰内西斯扫开桌上的杂物，转向五台的地图：“我们在这里。而你直到下一次后勤物资到达时都不可能和总部联络。”

 

“如果那真的会抵达的话……我们现在已经深入岛内，五台能够轻易切断补给线。”

 

“如果物资能抵达的话。”杰内西斯毫不犹豫地同意了他的话，“不管怎么说，你现在是走不了了。不过考虑到我们的船队完全控制了海峡，神罗也在海岸一带布置了重兵巡逻，斯特莱夫肯定不能悄悄离开。”

 

“他不需要离开五台。这里可供躲藏的地方很多。”萨菲罗斯说道。

 

“没错。”他的手从北方的半岛划向南方，“直到战争结束我们都很难找到他。不过你忽略了一个非常重要的因素。”

 

萨菲罗斯皱起眉：“什么？”

 

杰内西斯停顿了一会——能让银发的将军发问的场合实在是少而又少，他必须好好珍惜品味：“他说，伟大的萨菲罗斯将军是他的猎物。”

 

眉头皱得更深了。

 

“想想吧，你只要抬抬手，斯特莱夫就会立刻冲过来了。”

 

安静笼罩了帐篷，萨菲罗斯在认真考虑。最终他的神情放松了一些，赞同地点了点头，不过还是一言不发。

 

“现在没问题了，那你现在可以开始干活，负责后方的防卫。”杰内西斯宣布道。

 

这个近似于嘲讽的宣言却没有达到预计的效果，萨菲罗斯弯起了嘴角：“总比在办公室里好多了。”

 

杰内西斯挑了挑眉：“就算你差点死掉？”

 

萨菲罗斯回了一样的表情：“你真的觉得一个游荡的陌生人能杀了我？”

 

他的话和平常一样自满，不过杰内西斯再一次发现自己不知道如何应对。因为他不再认为这是牢不可破的真理了。而看着老对手的眼睛，他知道对方的自信也不再坚不可摧。

 

 

 

五台和神罗的运行方式完全不同——他们在暗色的掩护下会面。此刻清晨的阳光还未升起，连鸟雀和虫豸都还在沉眠。被掩盖的灯光，细碎而急迫的低语传达了很多信息——他现在身处劣势一方。神罗在新闻和发布会上大肆宣扬他们在战争中的事迹，报道他们的成功和策略。而他们的敌人却没有任何宣传的余裕了，连他们的勇气也所剩无几。

 

克劳德观察四周，看见一名战士露出了警惕的神情，比起死亡，他显然更加厌恶这这名外来者。如果五台的人都和尤菲一样是个小滑头，克劳德可能会猜想这是不是陷阱，不过红衣长老显然不是那样的类型。

 

“请在这里稍候片刻，”无声的交谈后，护送他们的战士说道，“我会向大人禀报。”

 

金发人神情冷淡地等在一旁。而尤菲挣扎着想要躲开，不过他一把拉着她的后领把人拽了回来。“大坏蛋！”她气呼呼地撅着嘴。

 

克劳德没有回答，只是翻了个白眼。在往神社的一路上，她想法设法地想要打他或者是逃开他们身旁回到森林里去。她有几次差点就成功了，不过幸好“前·特种兵”并不像这名八岁的，早该睡下的小孩，他的眼睛可以看穿黑暗。

 

“公主，请这边走。”一名侍从召唤着小女孩，同时看向克劳德的眼里满是不悦。

 

“我才不要！”她固执地喊道，脚下用力，手指紧紧地抓着克劳德的裤子。

 

“你整个晚上都想要逃开我身边。”克劳德提醒她。

 

“可是如果我和他们走了，我就没机会去打坏人了！”

 

“和我在一起你也不能打坏人。”

 

在六名侍从和一名强壮的守卫的力量下，尤菲被拉开了。“背叛者！”她尖叫着，“你会后悔的！！”

 

克劳德叹了口气。她没有那么快就粘上自己吧？如果知道自己到底是为了什么而来的，她的态度肯定会一百八十度大变的。

 

守卫看向他的眼里满是警惕。克劳德就自顾自地环着胸，靠在树下，等着护送他的人回来。他现在已经适应了各种投向自己的怀疑注视了。

 

将他带到此地的红衣长老几分钟后出现了在他面前：“感谢你的耐心等待，他们现在想要见你。不过请把你的武器留在这里。”他要求道，“守卫会确保安全。”

 

克劳德顿时绷紧了，他的目光扫过那名战士别在后腰上的太刀。

 

“非常抱歉，但是请理解一下现在的情况……”

 

磨了磨牙，克劳德一把将大剑插入地面。这算是展示诚意。虽然一想到萨菲罗斯还活在这个世界上，他就对解除武装满是不自在，但是他也能理解五台的皇室们对于阴谋和陷阱的担忧。

 

再说了，他口袋里还有颗最高等级的火系魔石。

 

这名红衣长老的成员向他笑了笑——他是这里唯一一个会这么做的人——然后带着他向里走。他们通过门槛时，克劳德惊讶于此处的奢华：殷红色的地毯，鎏金的门框，墙壁上关于龙的壁画细致而盛大并以昂贵的丝绸为纸绘就。他估计自己将要会见的是个非常重要的人物。以神罗的阶层来比喻的话，会这么做的大概是海丁格尔或者是社长本人。

 

他们穿过数重门，然后站在一间宽广的大厅前。他身旁的战士消失了，和其他守卫一样融入了阴影之中，留下克劳德一人尴尬地站在入口处。

 

“请坐下。”中年男人的声音，他跪坐在刺绣的垫子上，却挺直了背脊，如同警戒的战士。

 

“我情愿站着。”他回道，眼睛仍然盯着房间另一边站着的六名红衣长老。还有另外两人，穿着仅稍逊与面前这人的紫红色衣袍的长袍——克劳德推测眼前的人是首领，而另两人是顾问。

 

“不准对城主高多无礼！”其中一名顾问呵斥道。

 

城主高多？尤菲的父亲？五台的统治者？

 

难怪他们要让自己将剑留在外面。

 

高多并没有对顾问的出言作出反应，只是再提议了一次：“我也是为了让我的人也能坐下来。”

 

被这么说了，而且知道自己面对的是尤菲的父亲，克劳德发现自己也不是不能顺从对方。但他没法如高多一样保持那个姿势很久，只能盘起腿而不是跪坐着。这样还能保证移动，不至于腿脚变麻。有时候固执一点也没有坏处。

 

之前出言的顾问低声说了些破坏协议之类的话，但其他人都无声地坐了下来。克劳德打量了一下面前坐着的男人。

 

过去尤菲口中所说的男人，高多·如月是个懦夫，在神罗面前瑟瑟发抖毫不作为，接受了所谓的和平协议的男人。这印象让克劳德觉得自己或许可以说服他们提前投降——如果高多能够理解他们无论如何都会失败，这场战争或许不用如同他所知道一样，以残酷的结局而终。

 

可现在他眼前的这个男人却不是那样的。他所见到的是一名坚定而又骄傲的五台战士。或许已不在巅峰，但仍然看得出曾经的优秀，他手上的老茧更是证明了他现在还没有放松在训练。

 

这不是好兆头。说不定是对抗神罗的绝望和失败改变了他。现在的高多仍然坚信着五台不可战胜，信奉着为荣耀而死，认为理想远胜于和平。

 

克劳德并不是能言善辩的政客。这比他预想的要难上许多。

 

“考虑到时局，我就开门见山地说了。”高多城主开口，声音低沉而正式，其中的不怒自威提醒着他曾经的小兵时日，“就像我的顾问刚说的一样，我是城主高多·如月，五台的统治者。”

 

沉默再一次降临了，克劳德这才意识到对方在等待自己的应答：“……斯特莱夫。”他仍然不愿给出全名，尤其是这本应属于与此刻无忧无虑地生活在尼布尔海姆的另外一个孩子。

 

“斯特莱夫阁下，”对方认可了，那名顾问开口似乎想要说什么，一旁一名红衣长老成员的眼神却制止了他。克劳德并不在意。尤菲在她永无止境的关于五台的聊天里曾经解释过很多次五台那些冗长复杂的称呼。“首先，让我对您将小女归还的举动致以真挚的谢意。她还太过年幼，尚未了解那些保护的意义所在。她的守卫们会加倍小心。”

 

克劳德突然同情起那些人来——让尤菲待在一个地方简直困难得犹如徒手抓电鳗。“现在的森林可不是小孩的游乐场。”尽管特种兵的训练中并不包括屠戮平民，但是在一片混战中什么事都可能发生。

 

“的确是这样。”高多附和道，他将手拢入宽大的袖袍，眼中闪过狂热，“不过它带来了一场会谈。过去的两周内我们一直在观察你。你的举止令人迷惑。虽然曾与我方探子战斗却并没有杀死他们。你与神罗战斗，同时也并不杀死他们的人。”

 

克劳德一言不发。

 

“你的目的是什么？”

 

房间里有丝绸摩擦的细碎声响，那些顾问们在坐立不安——或许是他的沉默，或许是他的不敬。

 

“恕我直言。你的战斗技巧实在令人惊叹。我们想要你的援助。杰内西斯阁下的能力已经远超我们的预想，再加上萨菲罗斯阁下，我们的处境只会更加恶化。”

 

这一次的回答非常迅速：“我拒绝。”

 

五台的统治者并没有这么容易放弃：“请不要急着回答。你到底是为了什么？荣誉？金钱？”他执意追问。

 

“不，不是为了什么。我不能帮你取得胜利。”再也不能了，“我来这里是为了比五台更宏大的事物。”他知道那些人认为这是侮辱，但是他不在乎，他只想减少伤亡。

 

“你是和神罗一起的！”一名守卫大喊道，打算起身，握起长矛对着他。

 

“坐下！”高多城主低吼了一声，“这个人和萨菲罗斯阁下战斗过！他不是神罗的朋友。”

 

一名顾问轻声嘀咕了什么——从浓重的口音中克劳德只能分辨出“战斗”这个词，但他看见高多严厉的眼神时便隐约猜到对方可能的意思。那名顾问大概在顾虑那场战斗是否仅仅是演戏。

 

他没有证据证明这是真的，也无从辩驳。

 

“那么你到底是为什么来到五台？”另一名顾问开口，“如果我们给予你帮助，你是否能同样帮助我们呢？”

 

他们不能。他们如果想要这么做，只会被彻底地毁灭。没有其他任何人可以击败萨菲罗斯。

 

“这是私人事务。”他回道，“是我一个人的战斗。”

 

这一次至少对方能够理解。

 

“没有任何值得你考虑的条件了？”高多若有所思地发问。

 

克劳德摇了摇头。

 

“好吧。非常遗憾，不过我们还有其他对付特种兵的方法。”高多的语气中满是自豪和满足，这让他顿了一顿。

 

克劳德皱起眉，回想起什么。“对付特种兵的武器……？”并不熟悉的片段在脑海中掠过，他看见宝塔中一头巨大的兽类，浑身贴满了纸符，拿着一人高的大斧，“你是说召唤兽。”

 

两名顾问的脸色变得苍白。城主的嘴角轻轻动了动：“你知道？”

  
“神罗也知道。这不是秘密。”至少他希望不是。如果他的记忆没有出错，扎克斯和Turks打过交道，从中得到了一些相关的情报。那么这句话大半是准确的，“不过都无关紧要，这没用。”

 

空气凝结了。“为什么那么说？”

 

“特种兵一直在执行消灭怪物的任务，萨菲罗斯可以轻易地杀死一条尼布尔龙。”克劳德很怀疑对方到底对五台之外的物种了解多少，不过至少“龙”这个字眼起效了。红衣长老的成员们现在看起来和顾问们一样不安。

 

城主看了他一会，仿佛是在掂量着什么：“你不认为我们会胜利。”

 

一个机会，他努力抓住。“对，你们不可能赢。萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯都在这里，就算我加入你们也没有希望。没有任何召唤兽可以打倒他们，再多的数量也没用。你们只是在无意义地送死。”

 

一名战士看起来想说什么，但高多抬起手让所有的人都安静了下来：“你的建议是……？”

 

这是他前来的原因。这很困难，但是他必须要尝试一下。他们在听，这已经比他预计的要好得多了。“和他们交易。如果现在投降那么你们可以和他们讨价还价，保留下你们的力量。之后就能重新夺回你们的自治。”

 

如同一枚小石子投入水面一般在室内惊起涟漪——半是惊讶，半是气愤。“在那之前，他们会在这里建造魔晄炉。”高多的声音低沉而平稳。

 

“不会那么快，”克劳德说道，“修建反应炉需要很长的时间。”他们看起来仍有疑惑，他接着道，“而且这也不是神罗进攻五台的理由。”

 

涟漪变成了波浪。高多稍稍前倾：“你知道他们真正的意图？”

 

克劳德抱起胸：“神罗的举动是因为宝条，他在寻找应许之地。”

 

“他相信那在五台？”

 

“不，但是他害怕你们会先找到它。”

 

“我们能吗？”一名顾问提问道。

 

克劳德缓缓摇了摇头：“它并不存在，并不是他们以为的那样。一切都是徒劳。”

 

鲜艳的长袍也无法驱散的阴沉的气氛在屋内散开。“为什么，”高多质疑，“你知道这一切？斯特莱夫阁下？”

 

这是他不愿回答的问题。“我不能告诉你更多。我已经说的太多。”

 

这名统治者点了点头，“好吧。”那么……“非常遗憾你拒绝了我们的邀请。不过不论他们的目的到底是什么，神罗都没有权利占有这片土地。”

 

不，他不能那么说……克劳德以为自己多少能说服他一点！

 

“你要继续这场战争？”

 

“我们别无选择。我们不能容许神罗玷污五台的土地。尤其现在我们知道了所谓的理由只是个谎言，我们只能战斗，保护我们的珍宝。”

 

“但是你们真的要用未来去赌所谓的荣誉和骄傲？”克劳德急切地说道。高多不能就这样无视自己所提到的事。难道他不是已经承认了他们无法同时应对杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯吗？

 

“诚然如此，但是我们的文化是不同的，斯特莱夫阁下。我们也不期望你的理解。”顾问看起来仍有些犹豫，但是那不重要。他能从面前这名男人的脸上看出来，高多·如月没有任何动摇。

 

不该是这样。他没能阻止这场战争，连减少伤亡都做不到。他知道自己不是政客，但是他以为至少能让这些人了解……

 

他的眼睛眯了起来。好吧，没有其他选择了。这是唯一能够帮助五台的方法了。杀了高多。一个满级的火球魔法应该能解决他，整座神社会陷入混乱中好方便自己逃跑。他是尤菲的父亲这一点也无关紧要了。只要他能多救一些人，他不介意被当成一名暴徒和恶棍……

 

趁着他们还没有防备，现在就动手。一个魔法，就算没能杀了他，高多也会重伤而无法行动。顾问们更温和，如果他们能够取而代之的话——

 

他的手指伸入口袋，却摸了个空。

 

……什么？

 

他的手指探得更深但是什么都没有。克劳德不可置信地检查了另一个口袋，也不在那里。他明明记得早些时候将魔石从剑上卸了下来，好好地放在了口袋里。

 

……尤菲。

 

“怎么了吗？斯特莱夫阁下？”一名顾问注意到了。

 

他早该知道的。就算只有八岁，她也是个恶魔一样的小贼。

 

手指松开，“……没事。”

 

男人点了点头：“感谢到访。我们还有其他事情需要处理。如果你改变注意了，随时欢迎。”

 

他勉强哼了一声作为回应。麻木地站了起来，由两名守卫陪同着朝着前厅走去。

 

有谁会料到一个孩子的小偷小摸和对魔石的热爱竟然救了她父亲的一命，却令她的国家陷入暗淡的未来呢？

 

集中精神，他提醒自己。这总是很难。五台为他们战士的传统而自豪——就算投降能保证他们将来的成功，但是此刻却不符合他们一贯的精神。他已经尽力了。

 

再说他还有比五台更大的麻烦。杰诺娃，宝条，最后是萨菲罗斯。就算这场战争再怎么残酷，它所造成的伤亡比起陨星撞击米德加时的惨状都要好得多。

 

如果他们执意要向死亡前行，那么就这样吧。这个认知让他痛苦万分，可克劳德也不愿卷入任何毫无意义的争斗中。他没有在此停下脚步的余裕。

 

他需要继续，不再关注五台的事情。

 

……在那之前，他还需要找回丢失的魔石。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：两个月之后，克劳德仍然对这时空旅行非常不适应。

# 

 

萨菲罗斯凝视窗外，看着下方熙熙攘攘的都市。他对这景象没什么兴趣，却不由自主地想要找出金发的人。过了一会，他不得不承认这是徒劳无功。

 

他只是无法摆脱那个身影，在五台遇见的那个奇怪的人。

 

一切都莫名其妙。那个人宣称要杀了自己——神罗到处树敌而萨菲罗斯又是公司的头号偶像，这一点本身并不奇怪——但这宣言里却并不包括几乎和自己齐名的杰内西斯。

 

还有那战斗。萨菲罗斯已经很久没有遇到一名势均力敌，甚至可能比自己更强的对手，这让他烦躁，可同时也让他兴奋不已。就连杰内西斯和安吉尔联手也从没能伤到自己半分，但这个陌生人却轻松地一次次躲闪开他的攻击，也一步步将自己逼入困境。自己从猎手变成了被逼迫的一方。

 

难以置信。那人的力量能够与一等兵相媲美，速度比自己还要快。一个值得重视的对手。不，不止那样，他是一个值得惺惺相惜的对手。

 

“一个金币赌你在想什么，如何？”安吉尔的声音传来。

 

萨菲罗斯没听见他进门的声音。他在心底责备了自己的分神。他这两个月里一直都心不在焉：“只是在欣赏风景。”

 

“你终于学会停下脚步关心一下景色了？不过我可不觉得是真话。”杰内西斯也跟着走进了这间萨菲罗斯专属的房间，好像这个地方是他的。过些日子他应该就会有属于他自己的地方了。现在到处都在大肆宣扬五台的投降，欢呼着新的英雄的名字。欢庆中不曾提及他们损失的人手——不仅仅是士兵，还有特种兵和Turks。杰内西斯赢得了这场颇有争论的战争，而公司则需要数年才能慢慢恢复过来。

 

“你回来了。协商结束了？”

 

杰内西斯拉过一张椅子坐下，翘起脚搁在桌上——那上面什么都没有，萨菲罗斯在文件被扔得到处都是的教训后已经学乖了。“谢天谢地是的。那边无聊得发疯。正式交涉、拍照、观赏五台的戏剧。布景和服装很有趣，但是远远比不上Loveless。当然了也可能是翻译的错。他们的演员说的是奇怪的古语。”

 

其他两人都明智地保持了沉默——完全没有就戏剧或者是诗歌提出疑问。不然杰内西斯绝对会滔滔不绝地说上几个小时，将别人的兴趣消磨殆尽，只想着把这段记忆都埋到最深处永不想起。“条约是？”

 

“没看新闻吗？”杰内西斯看起来更专注研究手套的破损而不是眼前的对话，“按照惯例，战争在不对等的情况下结束会按照神罗的喜好进行‘妥协’：解除武装和驻兵。他们可以继续自治，但税收会由神罗代征。我们则同意以缓建反应炉换来四年的自由贸易——让当地居民适应魔晄能源。我们从小型的反应机、相关的商品和服务开始着手。”

 

“听起来不坏。如果他们继续顽抗的话，最后只会有无条件投降这一个选择了。”安吉尔说道，“虽然根据你们早先的评价，我难以想象他们会投降。”

 

萨菲罗斯同意这个看法。他在战事结束之前就被召回了本部，以平息兀鹰堡垒的骚乱。即使在战争早期的单方面的屠杀中每个五台战士都带着视死如归的神情。这简直可笑。在萨菲罗斯看来，骄傲和愚蠢并不是一回事。

 

“啊，那就是事情变得有意思的地方了。”杰内西斯露出一个狡黠的笑，“在协商中，高多城主的确透过了一星半点的消息。”

 

萨菲罗斯可以看出自己的老对手虽然表面装作研究天花板，但其实在偷偷打量自己。这一次他决定咬饵：“是什么？”

 

“他遇上一名自称‘斯特莱夫’的人。从他的描述中，我觉得他们投降都是由于那个人。”

 

萨菲罗斯顿住了，而安吉尔则茫然地看了看他们俩：“斯特莱夫……你说的是那个让萨菲罗斯跑去五台的流浪战士？”

 

“我们不知道他的身份。”萨菲罗斯更正道，走回自己的桌子前坐了下来，“他看起来从未隶属于神罗，但毫无疑问是特种兵。”杰内西斯又开始捣鼓起他的手套。从五台回来之前，他们约定向安吉尔隐瞒斯特莱夫对萨菲罗斯的死亡宣言。他们的老友有时候实在有些保护过度，一旦知道了他们在等着那人再度现身，他一定会加以阻挠。

 

可现在看起来这一切都无关紧要。过了两个月，而斯特莱夫再也没有出现。

 

萨菲罗斯有些不耐烦了。五台的边巡通知他们，这个人已经离开了五台。但对他的目的一无所知。他渴望再一次见到这个人。还有什么比策划神罗最著名的银发将军的死还要重要的事情？

 

“目前看来，他仍然默默无闻。”杰内西斯加了一句，语调中有种奇异的愉悦。

 

“我可不认为无名之辈能够对五台有这么大的影响力，能让他们的领袖妥协。神罗在五台也不仅仅是炫耀武力而已。”安吉尔说道。

 

“五台尊敬力量。”萨菲罗斯评价道，“如果是非常优秀的战士，他们会听从他的建议。”

 

“唔……如果他真的这么优秀，那为什么不和他们一起战斗？”安吉尔提出了疑问。

 

“我们的斯特莱夫是一个谜。”杰内西斯懒洋洋地说道。

 

“我知道。萨菲罗斯回来后几乎没有谈论过其他任何东西。”安吉尔的唇角勾出一个奇怪的弧度，他不知道是该感到高兴还是困惑。紧接着他说出了萨菲罗斯这几周来一直思考的事：“你也变了，杰内西斯。你走出直升飞机时我几乎认不出来。难道也是因为这个斯特莱夫吗？”

 

“你见到他时就会知道了。”突然，杰内西斯皱起眉，仿佛刚刚想起什么。“……你最近感觉怎么样，安吉尔？”

 

这个问题出乎萨菲罗斯的意料，他转而注意起自己的老友。安吉尔看起来并没有什么不同……但是那一绺灰白的头发？难道他压力太大了吗？

 

安吉尔轻笑了一声：“这个问题是哪来的？我一直都在这里，训练二等兵。我觉得比起和你们的训练要轻松多了。”

 

但杰内西斯并没有放弃，追问道：“没有疼痛，没有不舒服，没有任何不对劲吗？”

 

现在轮到安吉尔皱眉了，他抡了抡手，然后回答道：“应该不算。我的背在和扎克斯对战后有点酸，不过——”

 

“现在还有？”萨菲罗斯发问了，“那已经是两天前的事了。”

 

“是吗？但是并没有不舒服。我只在用到某些肌肉的时候才有这个。”他耸了耸肩，“大概我老了。”

 

杰内西斯瞪了他一眼，然后放下腿，说道：“我要出去一下。”

 

“就要走？你才刚来。”萨菲罗斯说道。

 

“不能等，时间不够了。”门被重重地关上，留下两名疑惑的特种兵。杰内西斯出了名的翻脸如翻书，不过这次似乎比之前都更加奇怪。

 

“你知道怎么回事吗？”安吉尔满是疑问。

 

“完全不知道。”萨菲罗斯回道，他知道自己说的都是真的。

 

很显然，斯特莱夫并不是这里唯一的谜团。

 

 

 

克劳德在陨星降落之后就再也没有回过尼布尔海姆了。他无法忍受在踏入村子的广场时看见那些四处游荡的人偶。对他来说，神罗布置的虚假戏剧比起焦黑的村落残骸更加反胃。那样的景象只觉得恶心。那么多的回忆——大火、萨菲罗斯、母亲。在神罗那所巨大公馆底下无数个痛苦的日日夜夜。用指甲在玻璃水槽内部刻下的只言片语。一想到那些，他就忍不住颤抖。那时候，他必须花费好几天，才能够划出一道印子。

 

他告诫自己，眼前这个尼布尔海姆并不是神罗为了掩饰过错而搭建的虚假布景。他必需要来这里——反应炉另一侧的岩壁太过陡峭，就算是特种兵也很难徒手攀上。

 

但是他的双腿仿佛被定住一般无法移动。他不喜欢这样。不仅仅是不停涌入脑海的回忆——他情愿自己忘记那些——也是因为他意识到母亲依然活着，在这里。而他不知道到底要怎么做。

 

他想见她。他已经失去她很久了——他现在已经成年了——他在那么早的时候就与她永远分别了，甚至连最后再见她一面的机会都没有。他记不起她的笑容，唯一能回忆起的只有那张在最后被恐惧和痛苦所扭曲的脸孔。

 

不。他只是太感性了。这很蠢。聪明的的做法是趁夜上山，径直往那幢阴森的公馆，唤醒文森特，解决掉杰诺娃，赶在日出前离开这里。

 

但他的犹豫不决还是让他无法打定主意。因此没能注意到一辆颠簸着的货车，也来不及躲藏起来。当那辆车停下了的时候，他知道他自己被发现了。

 

“……斯特莱夫？”声音中带着点不确定。

 

是邻村的一个男人，他会帮忙将尼布尔海姆的存货运送到大一点的城镇上去寄卖。克劳德不记得他的名字了，但他记得离开村子去神罗的那一趟旅途确实是搭着这个男人的便车走的。他的运气简直糟透了——毕竟这趟车几天才经过这里一次，而且时间并不固定。

 

“你肯定和他们有关系。你和他家的那个小子简直是一个模子里刻出来的。”他接着说，“你是他的父亲？”

 

克劳德挑了挑眉，男人大笑起来，手用力拍了几下已经摇下的车窗：“只是开个玩笑，小子！你可没那么老。”

 

不管怎么说，他突然觉得那个点子不差。现在他可以编个故事了，“我是他的叔叔。”

 

“真的？我从没见过你。你现在才来看他们？”

 

“我之前并不知道他们的存在。”虽然难以置信，但是对于十二岁的自己来说，这个谎言看起来就和真的一样。克劳德从来就不知道自己的父亲，有一个叔叔也是有可能的。

 

“那么跳上来吧。你可不能就这么走上去。神啊，简直不敢相信你竟然能走到这里。”

 

克劳德别无选择，不然就太可疑了。当他打开副驾驶的位置，解下最初之剑的时候，那个人瑟缩了一下：“你是特种兵！”

 

又来了。“我现在没有为神罗工作，那都过去了。”

 

司机很快反应过来：“真的？糟透了，神罗几乎从没派人来过。我还以为他们终于打算清理一下周边的怪物了。”

 

“不需要神罗的人，我也能处理掉它们。”顺手做这点事他一点也不介意。尼布尔龙虽然不容小觑，但就和萨菲罗斯一样，它们已经不再令他恐惧了。

 

“如果你和镇长这么说，他会让你免费住店。”司机短促地笑了一声，“虽然我觉得你应该和斯特莱夫一家待在一起。”

 

“他们不知道我过来。”这至少是真的，“他们可能并不欢迎我。”

 

“嗯……那家女主人怎么样很难说，不过那个小鬼肯定会像只肥陆行鸟一样开心的。”听这个人说起幼年时的自己，克劳德有种非常奇怪的感觉，如果那真的还是过去的自己。

 

“……”克劳德什么都没有说。他在过去两个月几乎没有和任何人交谈——靠着身上仅存的一点Gil，他由东向西横跨过大陆，徒步走到了尼布尔海姆。最后的一点花在了确认PHS的账号和购买充电器——那个和他的芬里尔一起被丢在了未来，而他的PHS在五台耗尽了最后一点电。虽然因为接口不同，让它正常工作多费了一点工夫。他还不得不额外找了只变压器，防止过载——新式的PHS比起魔晄时期的型号更加节能。

 

听起来简直像个乐天派的傻瓜，他本该将这些钱花在旅途或者是住宿上。没有人会打给他。但是他需要一只正常运行的PHS，那些号码有一天总能用到。

 

卡车轰鸣了一声发动了，朝着陡坡向上开去。“还有，我是布莱德雷·芬雷 （Bradley Ferrey）。”是了，另一片碎片。布莱德雷是他在关于尼布尔海姆的记忆里为数不多的好心人，或许因为不是村里人，所以并不像其他人一样有偏见。对他来说克劳德只是一个村子里的一个小孩，没有更多的了。这家的女主人也只是个过着苦日子的单亲妈妈。

 

“克劳德。”他不由自主地说出口。

 

“喔？和那个小鬼一样。”

 

他暗暗咒骂了自己一句。他完全不适合当Turks——一点也根本不擅长说谎。除了他信以为真的时候。这个想法让克劳德浑身发冷，他甩开它，“家族里这个名字很常见。”

 

“这样啊。也是，我父亲的名字也是布莱德雷。简直花了我近一辈子的时间拜托去掉‘小’这个字。”对方轻笑了一声，“不过，确实容易弄混。你和那小鬼简直可以当兄弟了。我从来没在其他地方见过那样的钉子头。”

 

克劳德耸耸肩，看向窗外。虽然他已经很久没有晕车了，但还是觉得有些恶心。

 

起伏不平的山路让旅程变得漫长，不过比起步行来说还是要快上许多。一路上布莱德雷也没有找他说话。只会偶尔谈论一下天气，还有当地的动植物。克劳德装出惊讶的神情，小心翼翼地回避问题，欣赏着久违的熟悉景色。

 

看见第一缕青烟的时候，他的心脏差点蹦出嗓子眼——火焰的幻影在他眼前舞蹈——幸好那也仅仅是幻觉而已。“我们到了。”布莱德雷画蛇添足地宣布。他将卡车停在村口的路边，“我先带你去斯特莱夫一家。”

 

谢绝的话语在舌尖盘旋了一阵，不过克劳德想起了自己不应该知道自己的“亲戚”到底住在哪里。因此他点点头，无声地同意了。跟在布莱德雷身后，克劳德觉得自己又变回了14岁的孩子，他们一起朝着他的家走去。错误、浪费时间、危险的分神、冒险……他不应该来这里，但他的脚却不受控制地朝前走去。他现在有一个拙劣的假身份——应该能瞒过去？

 

“我不会一直看着你们，”布莱德雷一边敲门，一边说道，“不过我得说，失散的亲人重逢可不是常常能见到的。这是我这周最棒的事。”他看了克劳德一眼，“你看起来快昏过去了，别紧张，他们虽然有点奇怪，不过都是好人。”

 

克劳德微微点了点头，他的心跳的比金碟游乐场竞赛中的金陆行鸟还要快。他就快忍不住转身离开朝着神罗公馆跑走时，轻柔的脚步声在门口响起，把手转动了一下，然后……“芬雷先生？”

 

“早上好，斯特莱夫女士，”布莱德雷打了声招呼，露出一个大大的笑容，“很抱歉打搅你，不过在我过来的路上，哦，你不会相信我在山脚搭了谁的。这个小伙子看起来迷了路，我觉得他很可能是你家的。”

 

门被打开了一些，她转而看向他，眼睛睁大了，手从门把上滑下：“你……？”

 

克劳德有些慌乱：“女士您好，”他嗫嗫一句，“我觉得你可能认识我的兄长……？”

 

沉默，但是克劳德无法将眼睛从他母亲的脸上移开——他耗尽了所有的自制力不要上前紧紧拥抱她。在他的记忆中她总是坚强而可靠，但是眼前他所见的只是一名瘦弱的女性，瘦骨伶仃。他什么时候长得比她还高了？她什么时候变得如此纤细了？难道她一直都是这样，而现今他才明白？

 

她的脸突然扭曲，所有的脆弱都消失了：“你——你——”她的话中饱含着恨意，“你为什么在这里？”

 

……什么？

 

他张开嘴，又闭上了。他母亲的瞪视比一发高阶的沉默咒语更加强大。

 

“走！走开！”她尖叫起来，“你以为我是个傻瓜吗？你的家族——你们这些人！”她颤抖着，脸色因为愤怒而发白，“你们做的还不够吗？”

 

仿佛被定住了一般，克劳德什么也做不了，只能呆呆地看着。他全身发麻，更甚于希瓦的拥抱。

 

“斯特莱夫女士，”布莱德雷慌慌张张地想要介入，“他走了很长的路——”

 

“我不听！我很清楚！”她厉声说道，“我不会让你带走他！滚出我的家，滚，滚！！！”

 

他脑子的一部分意识到周边居家里的窗帘后有些好奇的眼睛在窥探着这里，注视着斯特莱夫一家门前的冲突。但是克劳德无法离开，他甚至连思考都做不到。

 

这时，她从门口拿出了一杆来福枪。

 

他过人的反射神经终于让身体行动起来，他将最初之剑置于在身前，子弹打在剑刃上，弹到了一片草丛中。

 

“见鬼的！”布莱德雷跑到一旁找了个掩体，而克劳德在另一颗子弹击中剑身的冲击下后退了几步。

 

“伙计，你为什么还站在那里，快跑啊！”

 

他别无选择，借着最初之剑的掩护后退到来福枪的射程之外，而身后留下了一连串的子弹。

 

“你敢再出现试试！！”

 

她在他身后尖叫着，又开了一枪，意图再清楚不过了。枪声在空中久久不散，而在克劳德听来，宣告了希望的破灭。

 

他抿着嘴将所有苦涩都咽了下去。

 

他在期待什么？对陌生人的拥抱？他对父亲一无所知但他应该猜到有什么不好的事。不然为什么母亲从来都没有提起过？就算他们在尼布尔海姆如此艰难也从未离开？不过她会开枪……

 

盖亚啊，他根本没法理顺时间旅行。难道就不能有一件事情遂他心意吗？难道是他太过自私，即使是以陌生人的身份，也想要和母亲再一次见面的错？如果连这都做不到，那他所做的一切又有什么意义？

 

布莱德雷尴尬地拍了拍他的肩膀，眼睛大张，额头上有些汗珠。他和克劳德一样在颤抖：“确实有点可怕。为什么不去小旅店呢？来一杯吧，如果你去杀龙，村长会款待你的。”他没有等回答就往那边走去，急不可待地想要将持枪的女性抛在脑后。克劳德最后深深望了一眼自己的家，跟着他走了。

 

离开之后就没有回头路了，这是命运的安排。

 

这场骚乱引起了洛克哈特村长的注意，他站在小旅店前，脸上皱成一团：“你是谁？”他问道，颇为警戒。

 

“这是克劳德·斯特莱夫，那一家人失联多年的叔叔。克劳德，这是洛克哈特村长。”布莱德雷简短地介绍了双方。他明显还没有从刚才的惊吓中恢复过来，仍然带着明显的颤抖。不过至少还能开口说话。克劳德觉得现在自己除了咕哝之外一句话都挤不出来。

 

洛克哈特听到这个名字，狠狠地看了他一眼。金发人几乎已经想要退缩，离开这里去神罗公馆过一晚，或者干脆不睡，按照原来的计划，去那里，完成任务，尽快离开。

 

幸好，布莱德雷并没有说完：“他原来计划去和家人团聚一下，但是你应该也知道情况了。不过好消息是，他和特种兵一样强壮，愿意替我们清理那些龙的巢穴。”

 

虽然眼里还有一些不愉快的神情，洛克哈特立刻改变了态度：“你能应付那些龙？”

 

不论多么糟糕，这至少能让他不再关注早些的意外。

 

**洛克哈特村长气势汹汹地朝他走来，而他的母亲则拦在他们之间。甜美而受欢迎的蒂法曾经向他示好过，一次。但是他搞砸了，让她受伤了。**

 

“尼布尔龙不是问题。”

 

人才是问题。特种兵，还有拿着枪的母亲。

 

村长对他的说辞并不满意，不过同时他注意到了克劳德背上的巨剑和上面嵌着的魔石。对于一名不熟悉战斗的普通人来说，这两样加起来就足够引人注目了。“如果你能替我们清理掉那些，我想我可以让你免费住店。不过不超过七天！我们可不是做慈善的！”他有些犹豫地说。

 

克劳德面无表情地看了他一眼：“我没打算留那么久。”

 

洛克哈特仿佛被噎住了，片刻之后他一句话也没有多说，气冲冲地走了。克劳德在无意识地搜寻蒂法的身影，不过随即想起她当然不会在这附近。孩子们要么在家用餐，要么在山道上玩耍。

 

“他只是担心你出色的外表会在这里留下一堆私生子。”布莱德雷安慰他，情绪已经镇定下来，“我知道你不是那种人。每个和你说过话都人都会知道的。”一边说着，他推开旅店的门，“进来吧，吃点东西。可别饿着肚子去杀龙。” 

 

布莱德雷去确认旅店里的安排，而克劳德则坐在桌子前，脑子里还是一片混乱。他曾经无数次从这家旅店的门口走过。萨菲罗斯将军曾经在这里停留过一晚，之后便夜夜徘徊在神罗公馆的楼下。这间旅店最终也被化为灰烬，什么都没留下。

 

记忆从四面八方向他涌来，克劳德曾经认为就算经过宝条的试验，自己那些早期尼布尔海姆的记忆也还算完整。但是坐在这里，看着熟悉的门廊，熟悉的面孔，熟悉的水塔——他们就像过去的自己。他爬上去，躲在里面，没有谁会向上看——无数的细小碎片进入他的意识里，都是他不知道自己曾经忘却的回忆。

 

他打了个冷颤。当初回到公馆时的经历已经够糟了，他希望这一次不要有其他的恐慌潜着只等合适的时机猛得撕开血淋淋的伤口。

 

布莱德雷将一盆热乎乎的浓汤推到了他面前，这是尼布尔海姆的菜点，他从不知道自己竟然会想念这些？克劳德终于开始用餐——他不知道自己已经发了多久的呆。

 

“都吃完，这样你会觉得好多了。我保证！”布莱德雷在他旁边坐下，一副要照顾他的架势。克劳德并不介意——或许因为他们都可说是快递员，或者只是因为他毫无芥蒂地照顾一个身无分文就跑出来的14岁少年而怀有某种愧疚。不过在他心里，先前那件事带来的尴尬还没有彻底消除。

 

“不用这么照顾我。你一定还有别的事要忙。”他咕哝道。

 

布莱德雷耸了耸肩：“我可不能让你一个人站在山脚下，没有任何一个正常人会让你就那样孤零零地待着。事情竟然变成了这样我很抱歉，我也帮不上什么忙……”他大口吃着碗里的食物，而克劳德也一样，举止只稍微收敛一些。“她为什么那么生气？”

 

“我不知道，”他的声音空洞。意识到常理来说他应该知道这一点，克劳德加了一句：“我哥哥离开家的时候，我还小。”

 

布莱德雷同情地看了他一眼：“她可能最后会想明白。斯特莱夫女士平常是个和蔼的人，真的很善解人意。”

 

克劳德知道的，所以她先前的狂怒和憎恨才让他如此震惊。她真的会开枪，击中他。如果他没有及时反应过来，子弹就会干脆利落地击穿左肺。

 

亚卓和洛兹，为他们长兄的陨落而满心悲愤。那道枪声回荡在他的耳旁，而视线变得模糊暗淡。

 

这样也好。他自我安慰道，这样他就不用向她隐瞒自己的秘密，他就不用和他们产生联系，尤其是他现在还在到处流浪。

 

母亲的面容上沾染煤灰，被恐惧扭曲，眼神随着生命的流逝而渐渐无光。

 

是的，现在所做的一切，只要能够拯救她就可以。他不需要她的感谢。他所需要做的就是弥补那个他没能拯救她的过错。

 

他的母亲，抚养了他的那个人，早就已经死去了。

 

 


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一章写起来很有趣，希望你们也会喜欢

从村里到龙的巢穴，徒步大约需要一个小时——不论对哪一方来说都太近了。尼布尔龙通常更喜欢在远远高于反应炉之上的山顶筑巢；他们也会选择东边，清晨的日光温暖着它们的巢穴，而且那里离村庄更远。人们不会听见龙吼，更不会不小心遇上一只。而现在有三只龙占据了洞窟作为巢穴，看起来是两只雌性和一只长角的雄性。他要先解决掉那只公龙。

 

克劳德小心穿过陡峭的岩地，比起松软的石地，他宁可走更加不平整的岩层。幼时的经历教会他尼布尔山上那些坚实的地面比起和缓的斜坡更加可靠。现在想想，洛克哈特村长简直就是个蠢货，完全没有提出要给他一名向导带路。幸好他也不需要。克劳德希望没人问起为什么自己会知道安全的上山通道。

 

不过在走出够远之前，他还得先处理一下自己身后的小尾巴。

 

他努力加快步伐，希望能够甩掉身后的人，但他也清楚那毫不掩饰而笨拙的脚步声是属于谁的。他从来没有期待和设想过这样的碰面，也根本不觉得这是个好主意。

 

当然，他没能甩掉人。那步伐只是更加急促了，显然是努力想要跟上。他总是太固执，这对他自己一点好处也没有。

 

金色钉子头的孩子带着一点害羞的神情，从树后探出了脑袋。

 

克劳德看见了那一双明亮的，圆滚滚的蓝色眼睛——没有魔晄的光泽，没有痛苦，只闪烁着属于孩子的天真光芒——有那么片刻，他希望就此一切终结。对着痛苦的场面一无所知的年幼的自己却只是眨了眨那双大大的眼睛，问道：“你是特种兵吗？”

 

他不知道自己到底在期待什么。不过一想到他已经将爱丽丝的生命之水给了杰内西斯，改变了整个时间线，见一见年幼的自己又会带来怎么样的损害呢？就他所知，他自己的记忆并没有什么变化。“不全是，我不为神罗工作。”

 

小男孩皱了皱眉：“那你为谁工作？”

 

“不为谁，我只为我自己。”

 

孩子的脸上露出了崇拜的神情。克劳德瑟缩了一下，他不知道自己是不是一直都这么好懂。“那你做什么呢？”

 

“什么都做，大大小小的。快递。”虽然他现在还没有成立自己的快递，没有芬里尔他也干不了这一行，“消灭怪物。我算是个佣兵。”

 

那双蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛能从眼眶里蹦出来一样。“什么样的怪兽？”

 

想了想，克劳德举了几个例子：“什么都有。长须豹、蝙蝠眼、狼、雷鸟、炸弹怪……” 

 

每说出一个怪物，那个孩子就变得更加兴奋，“尼布尔狼？”

 

看见年幼的自己眼里的光，他不禁尴尬起来——有什么能比被过去的自己审问更奇怪的事情呢——克劳德点了点头。

 

“那可是大家伙！那么龙呢？”

 

“也有龙。我现在就要去解决这边上的龙。你应该回家去。”

 

提到家，内向和笨拙的特质浮现了出来。年幼的金发孩子脚轻轻地来回摩擦着地面，结结巴巴地说道：“你……你是……？”

 

对他的问题心知肚明，克劳德回道：“没错，我是你的叔叔。”他轻松地说出了这个谎，但这一切都变得非常别扭。

 

“我从没有听说过你。”

 

“我也是。”有那么一刻，他几乎嫉妒着这个仍然还享有母亲关怀的、天真的、仍然可以做梦和拥有希望、无忧无虑的孩子——他知道那并不是真的无忧无虑，就算那些和之后的痛苦比起来不值一提，现在他在害怕着村里那些欺负人的大孩子们，战战兢兢地面对村里的人——而他现在却在这里，追逐着一名伪装成自己叔叔的人，却并不珍惜他有的那些，那是克劳德所没有的，再也不会有的。

 

“为什么妈妈恨你？”他问道，声音比起蚊子的嗡嗡声大不了多少。“她什么都没告诉我。”

 

“我也不知道。我想大概是我的父——你爸爸的家族。”他在中途改了口，“肯定做了些很糟糕的事情。”他再也不想探究真相了。当母亲死后，他几乎抹消了自己的存在，那个谜团也不再困扰他。之后种种的记忆混乱和精神错乱也让他无暇分心在这个问题上。

 

孩子点了点头，咬着下唇。他们互相看着彼此。克劳德实在没法承认——这不应该是年幼的自己，这只是个看起来和自己很相像的孩子而已。

 

“……妈妈人很好的。她会改变注意，你知道的。只要她知道你和他们不一样的话……你看起来不是个坏人。”小小的鼓励。

 

摇了摇头，克劳德回道：“不用去打扰她。我不会在这里待很久。我不会妨碍到她的。”

 

“你不打算留下来？”那个孩子话一出口便迅速转过头，克劳德深深知道另一个自己到底是怎么想的。知道事情将毫无变化，以及随之而来的失望和痛苦，厌恶竟然敢于期待的自己。

 

可是如果他一直待在尼布尔海姆，一切都会变得更糟。“我有必需要做的事情。而且我留下来只会让你的母亲更加生气。”

 

还是一片沉默，然后那双清澈的，没有沾染上魔晄的蓝色眼睛里闪过敏锐的光，那仍然带着婴儿肥的脸变得严肃起来，如同下定了决心一般：“你要去解决那些龙，对不对？我能去吗？就是去看看！”

 

他不应该感到惊讶，但是克劳德仍然感到了震惊。他绞尽脑汁想要找个借口拒绝。“你的母亲——”不要错口喊“妈妈”实在是太难了，“——会担心的。”如果她知道了她的儿子是和自己走的话，说不定会再朝自己开枪。

 

“我保证我不会妨碍到你的。”孩子小声说道，生怕有谁在偷听一样。

 

他不会妨碍到的。克劳德知道过去的自己，但是……

 

如果他是那时的自己，那么无论如何都会跟下去，还会因为这个顽固陷入麻烦中。

 

“好吧，”他说，“不过要跟在我后面，没有我的吩咐不准做任何事。”

 

年幼的他迫不及待地点着头。

 

他们重新开始爬山。陡峭的山路没有任何变化。但至少现在他不是一个人在黑暗中跋涉，心中燃烧着怒火，浸满悲痛，浓烟熏着他的胸腔，手中沾满了母亲的血。克劳德打了个冷颤，尽力将这些回忆塞到脑后。他要阻止这些事情的发生。

 

虽然他能感到灼热的视线一直在自己背上停留，不过他那小小的自己一路上并没有太多话。他也很庆幸问的问题都是一个普通的男孩子常有的——“你从哪里得到的魔石？”，“它们都有什么用？”，“你的剑法好吗？”私人相关的问题是禁忌。这都一如过去。

 

他强化了的听力远在能看见龙群之前就捕捉到了它们的沉重呼吸。他抬起手示意安静，侧耳倾听。朝东边再走一点就到了。他们离开了山道，尽可能轻手轻脚地穿过灌木丛。

 

在那里。在树丛的尽头有一块突出的巨石挡住了洞穴的入口。内部的岩石们发着微光，而入口处的岩石则在日光下泛出水晶一般的光泽。那意味着深处有魔晄的泉池。这可不是好消息。

 

一只雌龙懒洋洋地躺在巨石上，似乎是在享受日光浴。雄龙片刻之后进入了视野，昂起头，似乎在嗅着空气。克劳德绷紧了身体。尼布尔龙并没有敏锐的感官，但如果魔晄引起了变异……

 

雄性失去了兴致，慢慢踱到雌龙身旁。看起来克劳德还能攻其不备。

 

但要怎么做？这头雄龙的尺寸比起正常的要大上许多，这是个问题。不过从另外一方面来说，他在狭小的地方也无法灵活地移动。对上龙的时候，速度可算是最重要的一点。特别是考虑到最初之剑能够轻易劈开巴哈姆特的外皮——这让这些龙的鳞甲和凯特西的运气一样浅薄。

 

他需要三把刀，克劳德这么想，他分出剑，将魔石嵌上最轻的那把。然后他将其余的剑插入泥土，用火焰魔石替换下了回复魔石，再检查了一下装备，确保多余的魔石都被妥善地放在口袋里。他不需要再来一次最开始的那场意外。

 

“待在这里，”他轻轻吩咐年幼的克劳德，然后借着树木的掩护匍匐前行。希望第二只雌性在洞穴内睡觉，这样他就可以先解决掉外面两只，防止他们退回巢穴内。而且从龙的背后攻击让他远离它们的尖牙和吐息，也就更加安全有效。

 

他握着剑，小心翼翼地从下风处接近，保持身形隐蔽，不被这些龙发现。闪电需要几秒钟的时间来激活投出——这可以接受。冲击能够眩晕和迷惑龙，这就是他从后方接近那头雄性的机会了。

 

移动到合适的位置上，他凝神于魔石上。镶嵌在最初之剑上的绿色魔石变得明亮，空气被闪电的洪流撕裂。那两只龙同时发出痛苦的惊讶的尖啸。他们伏倒在地，不知所措。

 

克劳德向前冲去，强化过的速度让他在一息之间便冲进了雄龙侧翼的范围。他需要让它失去活动能力。最初之剑砍进了大腿，切断膝盖上方的肌腱，龙发出一阵咆哮瘫软在地。如蛇一般的长颈回转，巨齿徒劳地撕咬。而此刻克劳德已经跃至它另一侧，重复了之前的动作。闪电再一次撕开空气，雌龙发出尖啸，吸引了雄性的注意力。趁着这个机会，他跑动起来，几跨步跳上了龙的后背，在空中高高跃起。

 

只用一击，最初之剑切开了它的脑袋。而直到死，它都不知道这是他干的。

 

巨龙身体沉沉坠地，头颅软倒在岩石上。雌性发出一声恸哭般的吼叫，克劳德几乎没能躲过它口中的火焰吐息，火炎从他的靴子底险险擦过。他落地，滑步欺入龙的下方，最初之剑轻易切开了柔软的腹部，然后在巨龙倒地之前一个滚地躲开了那沉重的身躯。他双手握剑，一个劈砍将头身分离。比起第一头龙更迅速和干净利落的死亡。

 

两只了，还剩下另一只雌性。

 

扫了一眼年幼的自己，他确认他安全地躲在树丛之后，克劳德转向了洞穴。他不得不和这一只面对面，不过雌性更小，而且相对来说火焰也没有那么危险。

 

在他接近的时候，洞内发出一阵咆哮。他举起最初之剑，望进黑暗之中。他的眼睛需要一点时间来适应。

 

鳞片摩擦着岩石的声音刮着他的耳膜，那漆黑一团动了动，转过身面向他。但是吸引了他注意力的却是它身后，天然魔晄之泉浸泡的三个带着斑点的椭圆球体。

 

克劳德低低地咒骂了一句。母亲……和蛋。

 

他冲出洞穴，身后紧跟而至的火柱让他浑身冷汗。当火龙退去，他立刻冲回洞中，向左，刺伤前翼，顺便甩开些余烬。龙的血盆大口对着他，试图咬下他的头，克劳德迫不得已向后退开。这一击太轻，只激怒了它。

 

克劳德躲闪、前进、后撤，虽然并没有实质上的危险，但是也无法伤到那头龙。他紧紧贴着岩壁，躲过另一波火焰，而龙发现在吐息无效之后便仔细地搜索着入侵者的踪迹。

 

魔晄眼让他很难在黑暗中藏身，因此他再一次跑向出口——在这种狭小的地方要完全躲开龙息太困难了，就算不致命也让他觉得疼痛。狂怒令龙抛下了自己的蛋跟在他身后，怒吼着，利爪扫过，克劳德早有准备，轻松地避开了。它接着张口咬下。金发人还没有从前一次躲闪中恢复平衡，就举起了最初之剑。

 

手臂感到一阵冲击，他在千钧一发之际躲过火焰，调转手腕用剑架住了龙的利齿。怪物细长的眼睛紧盯着他，闪烁着狂乱的兽类的愤怒。热气从它的喉咙中冒出，它准备着下一次吐息。

 

当机立断，克劳德分出了小剑，直直插入它的喉咙。

 

火焰消失了，浓烟从它的鼻孔中冒出。克劳德再一次扭转剑身，切开它的颈部。他向后退开看着巨大的身体跌落。

 

任务完成。

 

空中飘荡着烧灼的余味，另外还有魔晄和龙血。为了确保万无一失，他进入洞穴，小心着不要太过靠近魔晄泉。他经历过的魔晄中毒够多了，他会更小心一点。

 

他用剑柄打碎了第一个蛋，流出的恶臭浓稠的液体让他不禁皱了皱鼻子。可以看到其中的胚胎生成了异形，皮肤上还有魔晄结晶体。是劣化。这些龙如果能长大，就连特种兵们也不会想要与之战斗的。

 

虽然觉得抱歉，他仍然打破了另两只蛋。母亲已经死亡，正常情况下它们也不可能顺利孵化，不过有魔晄在，谁也说不准到底会发生什么。最好将一切扼杀在萌芽中。

 

洞外，年幼的自己从躲藏的地方跑了出来，紧张不安地戳了戳倒下的龙，它的身体因回归生命之流而消散而去。“太不可思议了！你这么快就解决了它们！”害羞被孩子气的崇拜所取代，“而且你的剑能分开！你怎么学会那个的？”

 

克劳德太过吃惊，他一时间不知道要怎么回答。幸好，这个问题也不需要回答。

 

“我以为特种兵是最强的。你和他们比谁更强？你觉得你能赢吗？”

 

这是个他能回答的：“一对一？我可以打败任何一名神罗的特种兵。”这可不是夸夸其谈——至少在现在，他能做到。

 

“就算是一等兵？他们可是特别特别强的！”

 

“就算是一等兵。”

 

“但是不是对杰内西斯吧？”孩子猜测道。

 

克劳德一个心不在焉地笑了一下：“我最近才和萨菲罗斯打了个平手。”

 

小小的金发孩子看起来几乎要晕倒了：“你没说谎？”

 

他不应该告诉一个小孩自己和萨菲罗斯不分上下的，就算那是他自己也不行。这种事情只会带来麻烦。“我就是那种带来惊讶的人。不过不要告诉任何人。那一次我幸运脱身了，如果神罗知道这一点，他们会成群结队地来追捕我。那个时候我就没法应付了。”

 

年幼的他严肃地点了点头，多少减轻了一点他的焦虑。他知道自己能够保守秘密。这大概是他这乡下来的小鬼那时能升到下士的唯一一原因了。他们不需要多嘴的人来执行机密任务。

 

努力想要转换话题，克劳德说道：“你看起来很了解特种兵。”

 

孩子马上点头，露出了一个小小的笑容：“我想要成为特种兵。我会变得很强，就像拉普索道斯将军一样。然后没人会来找我的麻烦。”

 

杰内西斯？那么他就是五台一战以来新的英雄了。萨菲罗斯只是辅助。他应该找张报纸，看看战争到底如何结束。虽然他不知道自己是不是真的想要知道。

 

但是那熟悉的话语让他颤抖。虽然英雄不同了，但是结果却是一样的。

 

克劳德把最初之剑拼回原样，并将剑归鞘。“你不应该加入特种兵，”他警告道，声音嘶哑，“那里都是怪物。”

 

年幼的他沉默了一会，但克劳德并没有回头。如果他当初听从扎克斯的劝告，如果……

 

不，一切都不会改变。但是现在起，他要改变一切。

 

“你不需要成为特种兵也可以变得强大。我并不是特种兵，但是我仍然可以对付这些龙，不是吗？”

 

没有回答，不过考虑到知道这个孩子到底在想些什么。他不知道这些话能不能说服过去的自己，不过至少，他埋下了怀疑的种子。“……你真的不会留下来？”

 

“我真的没法留下，而且你母亲……”他沉默下来，并不想再提及这个话题，尤其是猎龙刚刚转移了注意力的情况下，“不过如果你打算离开尼布尔海姆，可以到米德加来找我，不会很难的。现在照顾好你母亲。她需要你，比那些所谓的特种兵更需要你。”

 

“留下来，再多待一会。”他想道，“然后我可以改变我们两人的命运。

 

 

 

 

 

今天不是扎克斯·菲尔的幸运日。完全不是。他和安吉尔在训练室的的模拟训练因为突发任务而被安排到其他时间了。这仅仅是个开始。霍兰德的实验似乎出了什么漏子，实验体还是什么跑了出来——他唯一知道的是前一刻自己还在特种兵的咖啡厅里安静地享用午餐，下一刻整幢大楼里一片混乱，到处都是变异的怪物。

 

“萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯在哪里？”扎克斯一边打倒一只曾经是夸尔，现在却是石像鬼的怪物，一边向安吉尔大喊。

 

“萨菲罗斯在保护社长的安全，杰内西斯去处理实验室那边的情况！”安吉尔回以同样的大喊。他打倒了另一只怪物，“看起来这一层已经清理完毕。我们——等等，”他拿出了嗡嗡作响的PHS，“拉扎德主任？”

 

扎克斯的PHS也发出了响声。他打开它，看见任务邮件。最高等级的优先度。棒透了，怪物们冲出大楼，跑到外面去了。

 

“扎克斯——”

 

“我知道，我也收到了。”他向那名一等兵保证。安吉尔有时候简直就像个老头子一样。他背起巨剑冲出了大楼，几乎冲撞入几只围攻市民们的石像鬼之中。他用低级火焰吸引了它们的注意力，拔出剑：“小菜一碟。”

 

“别太洋洋自得。”安吉尔告诫他，同时只用拳头就解决了几头变异的狼。中庭被清理干净了，他们向第四区进发。

 

“不过见鬼的科学部到底在想什么？”扎克斯一边将奇怪的变异飞虫，或者其他的什么切片，一边抱怨道。不管它是什么，都大得不正常！“哪个家伙忘记给样本的笼子上锁了吗？”

 

“或许他们是故意的。”安吉尔虽然脸上挂着苦笑，语气中却有种不自然的阴郁。

 

“为什么？”扎克斯不满地喊着，一脚踢开一只异化的狼。它连眼睛都没有，到底是怎么看见东西的？！

 

“你真的应该多关注一下政局。”安吉尔撞开另一只怪物，“离开这里！”他向一些瑟瑟发抖的市民们大喊，“现在街上非常危险！”

 

“这边走，女士！”扎克斯喊着，打开酒吧的门，“请待在里面，直到神罗通报安全之前都不要出来。我们会马上处理掉它们。”他脚下晃了晃，“这次又是什么？”

 

安吉尔的PHS又响了起来，“我是安吉尔，什么？……这太荒谬了！其他的一等兵呢？……嗯，嗯。不，我们已经在这里了。好吧，不过等我回来了再说。”气势汹汹地合上PHS，他说道，“第五区的反应炉边上发生爆炸，我们现在赶去那里。”

 

“该死的，到底发生了什么？到底有多少这些鬼东西。”扎克斯发着牢骚。

 

“别抱怨了，你昨天不是还不满没有任务可以出吗？”

 

“没错，不过——”他的反驳因为一只悄悄接近的怪物而中断了。“安吉尔！”

 

是魔界花——平常的它们已经够恶心了，这一只至少有普通的两到三倍那么大。

 

“计划变更！扎克斯，你去第五区的反应炉。我会解决掉这只魔界花，然后赶上你。”

 

“好的！”扎克斯疾速跑过，灵敏地闪开迎面而来的触手。虽然仍有一段距离，他仍然闻到了恶臭。二等兵可一点都不嫉妒自己上司的这项任务。

 

神罗的警报发布之后，大街上空无一人。扎克斯径直向反应炉跑去。除了几只不长眼睛的小怪物之外没有任何阻拦，而它们甚至不能让他缓下脚步。他应该很快就能升级为一等兵了！

 

他眯起眼睛勉强分辨出空中属于魔晄的绿色。第五区的反应炉就在前面了，但却看不到任何烟雾或者是其他爆炸所留下的痕迹。

 

不过有一只巨大的巴哈姆特挡在他的前路上。扎克斯突然觉得自己更情愿去和魔界花面对面。这可是一只巴哈姆特！在模拟训练中只需要一击就可以让自己飞出去。

 

然后他听见了直升机的声音。Turks，这意味着……

 

“该死的该死的该死的！！”他加快了步伐，但就算是特种兵也比不过导弹的速度。

 

这真的，真的不是什么好日子。

 

导弹正中目标，一片闪光，震耳欲聋的巨大爆炸声中，巴哈姆特消失了。震动和冲击让扎克斯飞了起来——为什么他没有落到地上？安吉尔事后会一直说教到他脸色发青才停下的。

 

风在他的耳边流动，他在下落，下落，他用手护着头，不过见鬼的，这一定会非常痛……

 

当他的背终于撞上什么时，肺中的空气猛地冲了出来。木屑在他身边碎裂、飞溅，碎片和尘土纷纷落下。他的下坠结束于一阵巨大的撞击声中。一切都归于黑暗，直到……

 

“你还好吗？”

 

扎克斯·菲尔终于时来运转。

 


	8. 第八章

神罗公馆。

 

克劳德深吸了一口气，但这于事无助，也没有平复他的紧张。

 

**他绝望地敲打着魔晄水槽的玻璃壁，狂乱地想要逃离这充满毒素的浓厚烧灼的绿色溶液。水槽中的电击装置麻痹了身体，背弓起，一道道电流划过，他不得不屈服。脑子闪回之前仍然清晰的断片：身处是冰冷而潮湿的房间，他在扎克斯的怀里瑟瑟发抖，他祈求着噩梦的结束。**

 

克劳德用力摇了摇头，但是影像依然不停涌入大脑。他曾以为现在的自己能够应对，但是却不曾预见这次时空旅行揭开了多少陈年的伤疤。每一次他重返这里，就会想起更多——那些他不愿意也不需要想起的可怖回忆。因此他竭力想要逃开这里，尼布尔海姆散布着太多关于过去的回忆，不然这样下去，用不了多久他就无法再保持清醒了。

 

进去，找到文森特，出来，摧毁杰诺娃，将这片被诅咒的地方远远地抛在脑后。他必需集中精力在眼前的任务上。

 

至少这一次没有那个小尾巴。克劳德在第一缕晨光出现时就离开了旅店，他不能让洛克哈特或者是任何村里的孩子跟着自己去公馆。清晨凛冽的风吹拂过他的脸颊——带来现实的刺痛和某种慰藉。

 

大门紧锁，克劳德直接跳墙翻了进去。靴子踩在结霜的草上，背上最初之剑令人安心的重量。公馆的前门则幸运地不需要钥匙，也不需要，地面之上几乎没有秘密——只有积灰的座椅、虫蛀的床、锁着的门、散落的实验室报告。如果不是他早就明白这里的可怕阴森，这里的一切它们对来访者都没有太多意义。

 

他花了点时间检查过所有的房间，以防万一——他可不想因为这里有任何意外的居民而吃惊。空气中弥漫着令人厌恶的香水味，有位女性曾经居住在这里，而一切都被困在这业已废弃的建筑中。可能是露克雷西亚？毕竟萨菲罗斯在这里长大，而她是他的母亲……

 

这些都无关紧要。他已经确认公馆此刻的住民只有怪物和那些回忆的碎片。该去地下了。

 

当他打开隐蔽的入口时，舌尖泛起了苦涩的恐惧的味道。再一次向下， **自愿的** ，可他现在是独自一人，没有队友和援助。要知道那时就算有蒂法和其他人在，来到这里对他来说这也是困难重重。

 

他不需要见那些水槽，他在心里盘算着。 **按照计划** 。唤醒文森特，离开就好。希望前Turks能够配合一点而不是再睡上八年。

 

公馆的地下一如他记忆中那般“热闹”——比起实验室，这里更像个地宫的地方。他咽下烧灼着喉咙的反酸，蹒跚地走向最近的那扇门。

 

**“送饭的时间是我们的机会。”**

 

阴影中的鱼怪在蠢蠢欲动，但是对他来说攻击距离之外的它们不值一提。

 

**“伙计，待在这里。我去清出路来。”**

 

扎克斯生命中的最后几个月一定满是伤痛。无数人在追捕他，唯一的同伴是无知无觉的植物人。一定很很孤独吧。现在的自己竟然仅仅因为母亲的拒绝——还是由于谎言——而在这里沮丧，因为无法联络上蒂法，玛琳，丹泽尔和其他同伴而感到孤单。自己简直一无是处，无法克服任何困难——只会逃避和无视的胆小鬼。直到命运再一次将它们扔到他的眼前才能正视一切。

 

**在冰冷的钢桌上醒来，他挣扎着想要呼吸，却被不知名的医生按住，胸口正中有一道剑伤——**

 

室内都是棺材。克劳德皱着眉，努力回想到底是哪一具中装着文森特。最后还是放弃了，他把耳朵贴过每一具，仔细倾听其中动静。

 

这一个。有轻微的心跳和浅不可闻的呼吸。

 

他没有钥匙，不过最初之剑毫不费力地斩开锈蚀的锁。克劳德不在意地掀开沉重的盖板，看见其中的深红色长衣和黑色头发，他露出一丝满意的表情。

 

“文森特·瓦伦丁。”

 

就如之前一样，尽管陷入沉睡已久，那个男人还是很快苏醒过来。他非常缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，摇摇晃晃地坐了起来。金色的爪子想要将棺材盖合上，可克劳德刚刚的行为已经粗暴地将铰链弄断，盖板也被扔到了地上。文森特略带责备地看了躺在地上的棺盖，问道：“你是谁？为什么要打扰我的安眠？”他的话语中暗含着危险。

 

“我是克劳德·斯特莱夫，我要杀了宝条。”

 

和预料中的一样，文森特顿住了，眼睛终于正对上他的。好兆头。最艰难的部分是让这名前Turks正视自己。“宝条？”猩红色的眼瞳中带着沉思，“你是神罗的人？”

 

“曾经。”

 

理解的神色。“你也是他的试验品。”

 

克劳德点了点头。如果他理解正确的话，现在文森特会重新躺下，然后说——

 

“随你高兴去做，别打扰我。神罗的一切都和我没关系了。”

 

一切都如预期中一样。“就算这关系到露克雷西亚的儿子也没关系吗？”

 

文森特再一次坐了起来：“露克雷西亚的……儿子？”

 

就像用野菜引诱陆行鸟一样。如果换一个情景，克劳德很可能会因为自己利用同伴弱点而感到愧疚，不过这座公馆让他太过焦躁不安，而且越快说服文森特，他就能更早上路。“萨菲罗斯。”

 

“萨菲罗斯……这和你要杀了宝条有什么关系吗？”

 

他能看见这名前Turks脑子里的齿轮开始转动。

 

“在杀死宝条之前，我需要摧毁杰诺娃。而他将她的因子注入了萨菲罗斯体内。”

 

即使再怎么抗拒被卷入其中，他的动摇也非常明显：“你为什么需要我的帮助？”他可以读出文森特未说出口的话，可以看穿那双红色眼瞳中的不信任。文森特真正想要知道的是“要怎么证明这不是宝条的另一个陷阱？”

 

很不幸，现在的克劳德不得不承认：“因为我体内也有她的因子。虽然没有萨菲罗斯那么高的浓度——”但是他有足够的S因子，“——但是足够多了。我不能保证我一个人去摧毁她的时候会发生什么。”他和萨菲罗斯之间的联系远远强于他和杰诺娃之间的联系，但是她的因子仍然存在于他体内。

 

顿了顿，然后文森特小声问道：“这就是你唤醒我的原因？”

 

文森特从来都很敏锐。“这很重要。我没有任何其他可以依靠的人了。”一片静默，“……你真的想让宝条为所欲为？”他再次尝试说服。

 

他自己从来不认为这是个需要考虑的问题，但是文森特坐在那里，陷入了沉思之中，三十秒，半分钟的时间缓缓流逝。克劳德试图忽视内心一波一波高涨的不安，保持镇定。一旦没有任何东西来分散他的注意力，回忆就再次朝他汹涌而来。或许他应该如最初那样，和上一次一样惊动文森特。至少那样肯定能起效。

 

“我身负重罪……”声音穿透了寂静，沉郁而飘忽。

 

“在这里一直睡着不会解决他们。”他打断了他的话，他的耐心几乎消磨殆尽了。难道这就是每一次蒂法拉住他时的感受？“出来吧，在露克雷西亚的儿子毁灭星球之前，做点什么。”

 

文森特晃晃悠悠地走出了棺材，无声地落在地面上。“毁灭 **星球** ？他为什么要这么做？”他的好奇心被唤醒了。终于能够让文森特走出棺材，这就几乎等同于能让他离开这个地方。

 

但是这个理由并不充分。不论多么细微，他曾经的同伴都能够察觉他讲述中无法对应的细节。“杰诺娃是外星人，如果不是古代种，她已经摧毁过这个星球了。”

 

点点头。“我记得露克雷西亚关于那个的研究。虽然它与盖斯特博士和宝条一开始的观点截然相反。”

 

对了，那个研究。这样他就不必一一解释那些细节。“萨菲罗斯会替代杰诺娃来完成这个任务。我要阻止他们。”

 

但令他惊讶的是，前Turks皱起眉：“阻止萨菲罗斯？为什么？只要将宝条和杰诺娃除去，为什么露克雷西亚的儿子还会是个威胁？”

 

……这和计划中的不一样。

 

克劳德的脑子在疯狂地转动着，他想要找出错节了的地方。他以为不论如何，文森特都会同意自己的计划的。但是他忘记了——这个萨菲罗斯还没有造成任何惨剧，他没有烧毁一座村庄也并不是星球的威胁。对于克劳德来说铁板钉钉的事实，对前Turks而言不过是可能性中的一种罢了。

 

或许他真的不应该唤醒文森特。

 

 

 

萨菲罗斯站在窗边，低头看着神罗大厦正门前的广场。

 

**“**

**相恋的两人即使没有约定** **  
他们也深信 一定会再次重圆**  

**”**

 

他绷紧了身体：“杰内西斯。”

 

“斯特莱夫才不会走正门，你知道的。”杰内西斯说道，随手把栗色的外套扔上椅背，整个人都斜靠了上去。

 

“你凭什么这么说？以他在五台的 **隐蔽行动** ？”如果依照那个表现，斯特莱夫不仅会从正门走，而且会开着一辆 **坦克** 进来。

 

杰内西斯突然比了个停止的手势，同时向门口瞟了一眼。应该是安吉尔。关于死亡威胁的谈话就到此为止了。

 

果然，门滑开后，身材魁梧的一等兵走了进来，手上满满当当挂着吃的。“嘿，你们俩，”他打了个招呼，顿了顿，看着他们的姿势，“又在看人了？”

 

杰内西斯转了转眼睛：“那可是他全部的闲暇活动了。小心点，萨菲罗斯。下一次训练中我和安吉尔会打败你的。”

 

提到训练，萨菲罗斯稍有些不安。他看见安吉尔也变得僵硬起来。他们自从上一次安吉尔的巨剑断了之后就再也没有训练过了。而且他们俩的伤口看起来也很难愈合。

 

杰内西斯看起来的确好转了许多，耸肩的时候他不再无意识地瑟缩了，肩膀的衣服下也看不见那些绷带堆积的痕迹。但他们仍然犹豫着是不是要再来一次。小擦伤不应该需要数周的时间来愈合才对，更别提普通的特种兵也只需要一个晚上就能从枪伤中恢复过来。

 

“我确实需要练习。”他最终开口。杰内西斯和安吉尔两人一起是个不错的挑战，但是他的思绪不可避免地又向那个金发人身上飘去。在五台他遇见了这个与自己 **势均力敌** 的对手，一对一，不需要放水和额外的辅助。

 

他有多久没有享受过战斗中的刺激了？

 

“你简直像被迷住了，”安吉尔看着他的样子，一边说一边将所有的食物放在了桌上。“唔……我从没想过，竟然有一个人能对你有如此大的影响。”

 

“一点都不奇怪，”杰内西斯拉长了调子，“我们伟大的萨菲罗斯将军可从没败给过谁。”

 

这是唯一合理的解释。那个人是巨大的谜团。“我们的战斗并没有结束。”他更正杰内西斯。

 

“我一点也不关心谁输谁赢。过来拿你们的外卖。”安吉尔下令，“如果他有我听说的一半厉害，那么这个斯特莱夫来的时候我们一定会知道的。 **如果** 他来的话。当然，如果他没有，Turks也会把他找出来。”

 

萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，他还是坐回桌边，拿起一双一次性筷子。“Turks？”他看了一眼杰内西斯，但对方完全没有理睬。他们两人约好不会将斯特莱夫的事情如实汇报给公司，只说是个在五台遇到的不相干人员。

 

“这周五我们和曾有个关于他的面谈。你没接到通知？”

 

“没有。”萨菲罗斯的眼神变的犀利，但是杰内西斯只盯着他自己的食物，“我没有收到任何消息。要说什么？”

 

“他们想要详细的消息，至少听起来是这样的。毕竟有传言说一名佣兵能和你打成平手。他们很难不对这个感兴趣吧？”

 

“一个不知名的第三方，而且还在战争中途就退出了的人？我可看不出来。”说谎，而且每个人都心知肚明。萨菲罗斯埋头于食物之中，他深深吸了一口食物的香气。香辣的炒面，说真的，天天吃那种摆盘精致的餐点也是会厌烦的。

 

“为什么不？你对他感兴趣。任何能让神罗的明星特别注意到的东西都会令Turks想要一探究竟。”

 

杰内西斯清了清喉咙，安吉尔甩了他一瞥，觉得好笑：“而且我没记错的话，‘五台的英雄阁下’也对此颇有兴趣。”

 

萨菲罗斯仍然觉得不对劲，不过看起来事情已经不在他的控制之下了。杰内西斯肯定在其中插了一脚，他只能期望他真的知道自己到底在做什么。“目前为止Turks还没有想要杀了他。”如果在他们能够解开谜团之前，他就已经死去的话，那就太糟糕了。

 

“他们 **为什么要这么做** ？”安吉尔敏锐地问道，他的眼神在意外的沉默中带上了怀疑的神色。“好吧，还有什么是你们俩没告诉我的，关于这个斯特莱夫？”

 

“我们还能说什么呢？我们对他也是一无所知。”杰内西斯随口接道。萨菲罗斯甚至花了一秒钟的时间来赞叹自己同僚的精湛演技。看来看些无尽的 **Loveless** 也不是全然地浪费时间。

 

“别，我可不会被你的小把戏骗过去。到底发生了什么？你们难道以为能瞒过我？我可以装作没看见，但是如果严重到要让Turks想杀了斯特莱夫，那可不是什么小事。”他环起手，瞪着另外两个人，完全没有顾得上食物。

 

萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯交换了一个眼神，到底要不要说——其实这已经不是讨论的重点了，他们都知道安吉尔最终会得到他想要的答案。问题在于是由谁来说。

 

萨菲罗斯可以和一只毒蜥对视而不落下风。于是理所当然杰内西斯拉下脸，把筷子竖插进饭里，说道：“斯特莱夫恰巧还说过他会回来完成未尽的任务。”

 

这消息需要点时间来消化。萨菲罗斯开始默默倒数，11、10、9、8……

 

“他要杀了你？”比平常要快。

 

“不是杰内西斯，”他补充道，在安吉尔被带着走之前，“实际上他根本不想和杰内西斯交手。”

 

这个打岔让安吉尔分心了，他顺着新的消息继续，不再关注之前的死亡威胁：“我以为他先和杰内西斯打了一场。在电话里——”

 

“好吧，我承认我们之间的 **争斗** 并不完全是由对方挑起。”

 

安吉尔合起手，脸上挂着一副非常严肃的说教表情——这是让三等兵都畏惧的神色：“所以是你挑衅对方？”

 

“你的饭要凉了。”萨菲罗斯介入他们之间，但是另外两人谁都没有听他的。

 

“在某种意义上来说，我只是在行使权利。”

 

安吉尔摇了摇头：“你们俩知道自己已经打破了多少规定吗？”

 

“在战争中，神罗的那些官僚体制可不适用。”杰内西斯毫不退让。

 

“所以那是你天天守着窗子的原因？等着那个人来，杀了你？”

 

“这是最快的方法。”萨菲罗斯说道，然后顿了顿，吃了口面。咽下食物，继续：“而且他不会成功的。我们三人一起就可以将损伤降到最低。”

 

安吉尔挥了挥手：“那不是重点！我让你们两个自顾自地待着可不是为了让你们去处理什么死亡宣言的，这还是由一个不比萨菲罗斯弱的家伙说出来！你们还想把这场刺杀引回神罗本部？”

 

**“**

**因果之缘** **梦想也好 荣耀也罢 已然尽失**

**女神开弓** **放尽箭矢**

**”**

 

“闭嘴，杰内西斯。”

 

萨菲罗斯憋着笑：“你答应帮忙了？”

 

“我可不知道为什么要这么做。这个斯特莱夫到底有什么特别的？”

 

“你会知道的。你看见他的剑就明白了。”杰内西斯插话道，脸上挂着吊儿郎当的笑。

 

“杰内西斯，老朋友，我记得我让你闭嘴。”

 

 

 

经过长久的来回——大多数都是克劳德不停地提出争论，而文森特则审慎地加以估量——直到克劳德最后好不容易说服自己曾经的同伴先去一同打倒杰诺娃。他们还无法就如何处理萨菲罗斯达成一致，不过对宝条的厌恶和憎恨足够让他们暂时处于同一战线。

 

他们前往反应炉的一路上安静得出奇。文森特有太多事需要仔细思考，而克劳德一直在对抗自己那些不快的记忆以及由此带来的眩晕和恶心。正常人可不会因为回想起什么就站不住脚，还是说，这是魔晄中毒的患者和由此产生的信息转移反应特有的症状？

 

“你还好吗？”

 

克劳德单手捂着头，难道他的异状这么明显吗？“没事。”

 

“杰诺娃？”

 

“不，只是这个地方。糟糕的回忆。”

 

文森特没有追问。前Turks了解被梦魇缠绕的感受。谢天谢地。

 

他们来到了反应炉外，风在铁门的栅栏之间轻啸，没有鸟鸣，也没有任何其他生命的迹象。这最为偏远的反应炉几乎是全自动的。它被设计为自给自足，与人类的误操作无缘。只有技师会间隔一定的时间来检查安全，更换部件。但是除此之外神罗希望它自动运行，越少的人与它接触越好。克劳德并不关心这背后的原因。只要他和文森特的行动不受干扰就行。

 

他仔细检查了门。虽然他希望尽可能延长神罗获知杰诺娃被摧毁的消息。不过他还是需要破门而入。以他的剑，或许同时用三把能模仿一下龙爪的痕迹？

 

他还没有拔出剑，文森特就走上前去，金色的爪子轻巧地在键盘上输入了一串组合字码。门随着沉重的声响打开了。“我曾经是Turks。如果记忆没有出错，这里是神罗最早的一批反应炉。看起来运气不错，我的识别码仍然有效。”

 

克劳德点点头表示了感谢，然后试探性地推开了门。

 

里面很暗——他只能勉强凭着魔晄的光摸索着打开了开关。灯泡闪烁了几下，发出嗞嗞的声响，亮了起来。看起来有数个月没有被使用过了。

 

“没有任何监视摄像？”文森特问道，声音不自然地在金属的墙上回响着。

 

“有，不过神罗并没有一条安全线路来传送信号。”如果他们有的话，最开始就不用特意到这里来检查反应炉，“我们走之前去监视站抹掉所有的录像就可以了。”

 

文森特身为Turks的疑惑消除了，他们继续向内部走去。脚步声在空荡荡的设施里回响着。

 

如果尼布尔海姆和神罗公馆让克劳德浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，那么这座反应炉则让他喘不过气。在这里，短短的几分钟内，他的人生发生了天翻地覆的变化。在这里，一个低阶小兵杀死了萨菲罗斯；第一次。在这里，他几乎 **死去** ……而之后，他无数次希望那是真的。

 

“我们就要到核心区上方了。”他的声音很轻，刻意别开眼，不去看那一排排的水槽。

 

文森特没有他的顾虑，擦干净积灰的玻璃，往里看去。“这难道是宝条的试验废弃场？”

 

克劳德耸了耸肩，尽力将注意力集中在台阶的尽头：“理论上来说，我们也是失败品。”

 

前Turks轻哼了一声表示同意，跟上了他。

 

就在那里了。平实的铁门，各方面而言都毫不起眼。任何一名技师都只会以为其中放着的不过是卡槽和接线。克劳德打了个冷颤：“如果我……变得奇怪了，你知道要怎么做。”

 

文森特点了点头，仍然属于生者的手握住了枪。“你打算怎么摧毁它？”

 

他点了点靠近最初之剑剑柄的绿色魔石。“我会用的最强的火焰魔法。”

 

“凭你之前的话，杰诺娃能够抵抗各种攻击，你确定那能起效吗？”

 

“没有寄主，她不值一提。”

 

没有更多问题了，克劳德慎重地将手放在门上。在这里，他终于能改变一些未来了。这是他拯救扎克斯、爱丽丝、母亲、还有星球的第一步。

 

门随着他的动作缓缓地开启了。

 

眨了眨眼，他加了一分力气，一阵低响过后，铰链吱呀一声晃开了。

 

没有锁？难道从前不是需要特殊的密码吗？算了，别管那个——难道扎克斯不是直接劈过它的？如果门没有锁，他也不需要额外再做什么。

 

但是仔细想想，门是不是 **太** 平凡了？难道不应该有某个铭牌……？

 

直到克劳德开了阀门，才知道原因。

 

明亮的绿色魔晄在下方闪着微光，还是那条摇摇晃晃的锁链小道，挂在巨大交错的管道上方。每一样都和他记忆中吻合，只除了最重要的那一件。

 

尽头没有了那具水槽。

 

哪里都没有杰诺娃。


	9. 第九章

谢天谢地，文森特处理了他们进入这里的痕迹——抹消监视器的记录，关掉灯，锁上门，甚至还仔细地清除了他们上山前往反应炉的脚印。克劳德除了在一旁守卫之外什么也做不了。他从来没想过杰诺娃会不在尼布尔海姆。难道盖斯特博士在北方大空洞发现她之后，不是直接将她带回了这座与外界隔绝的孤山之中吗？难道露克雷西亚·克里森特不是在这里进行实验，生下了萨菲罗斯的吗？如果杰诺娃根本不在尼布尔海姆的反应炉，那么她会在哪里呢？

 

他们在即将进入村庄的时候停住了脚步，那里勉强能看到神罗公馆的边沿。

 

“你现在要做什么？”文森特问道。

 

克劳德耸耸肩，这个动作中没有半点轻松的成分：“找到杰诺娃，宝条。其中一个都将指向另外一个。”肯定是这样的，宝条临时带走了她——可能去了米德加，或者将她放在哪个偏远的反应炉里。也可能是盖斯特博士曾经使用过的某个实验室。只有宝条才知道。

 

“然后杀了他们。”

 

文森特点了点头。

 

“那么萨菲罗斯呢？”

 

压抑着怒火，克劳德将注意力转回道路上。文森特却没放过他。这个男人从未见过神罗大名鼎鼎的将军阁下——最多只是照片而已。难道露克雷西亚的孩子就真的那么重要吗？

 

答案是肯定的。任何关于露克雷西亚的事情对他而言都是神圣的无价珍宝。在原来的世界中，就算文森特同意和他们一起行动，就算萨菲罗斯已经在毁灭星球的道路上一去不返，但是直到他们发现了封印着露克雷西亚的那个洞穴之前文森特都一直在犹豫不决。而现在的萨菲罗斯是还没有引发过任何灾难的萨菲罗斯，对他而言那几乎就等同于露克雷西亚。

 

克劳德觉得自己的人际关系已经是一团乱麻，但是想想文森特，他周围简直全都是各种障碍和行为缺陷分子，而他本人则更在其中独树一帜。

 

“你很确定他会毁灭星球。”

 

“他会的。”克劳德坚持说道，“他以为杰诺娃是他的母亲。他身体里有她的因子，或许她也有他的。他会追随她未完成的事业。萨菲罗斯就是那样的人。”

 

“如果是那样的话，我们摧毁了杰诺娃，她还能对他做什么呢？”

 

克劳德要紧牙关，努力不要让刻薄的反驳脱口而出。

 

文森特不是没有道理——没有杰诺娃也没有宝条作为灾厄之源，萨菲罗斯可能不会引起那样巨大的灾难。很可能让他的出身成为永远的秘密也是另一个方法——杰诺娃无法附身于不情愿的宿主。如果她能那么做的话，克劳德就永远无法对她或她的“儿子”举剑相向。

 

‘ **萨菲罗斯操控着你** ’，不赞同的声音在他脑海中响起，‘ **你几乎杀了爱丽丝，她濒死的时候你只是在一旁看着，无动于衷。你将黑魔石交给了他。** ’

 

他用力摇了摇头，将这些思绪清除出去。萨菲罗斯再也无法控制他了，自从他找回自己的记忆之后就再也不能了。就算偶尔因为惊讶他也只会失神数秒的时间，但是他不再是人偶，他最终抵抗了重组（Reunion）。他和其他的克隆不一样。

 

就他所关心的范围内，这并无变化。除去宝条和杰诺娃或许能推迟事件的到来，但是萨菲罗斯总会在哪里脱轨，毁灭星球。

 

文森特从他的神情中读出了什么：“你仍然打算杀了他。”

 

克劳德转开眼。

 

“我不认为那是正确的做法。你不能因为某人 **可能** 做什么而惩罚他。”

 

可是在他的人生中，那个人已经犯下了罪行。但是他不认为文森特会相信自己这穿越时空的鬼话。说真的，他看起来已经不像个正常人了。他决定还是不要让自己变得更像疯子一点。

 

“那答应我，你先去对付杰诺娃和宝条。而在对露克雷西亚的儿子动手之前，你会先来找我谈一谈。”

 

“我会按照我自己的计划。如果我先对付萨菲罗斯，那么宝条很可能会制造出另一个他。”文森特毫不意外对方没有做出任何承诺，但是他的表情被红色披风的高领遮挡，一言不发。

 

克劳德避开了那双能看穿一切的猩红色眼睛。转而考虑起到底接下来要怎么办。他希望能尽快离开尼布尔海姆——他甚至可以徒步下山，而不需要等待布莱德雷下一次入城的时机。就算这样，他也并不很期待接下来的旅程。正常的三餐，真正的床，还有生活用具都令人留恋。克劳德因为在神罗的日子而对艰苦的生活有所准备，但这并不意味着他喜欢那种需要时时警醒，风餐露宿的日子。

 

在那之前，他需要能够联络上文森特的方式。由于杰诺娃和宝条的关系，他们匆匆结成了不稳固的同盟关系，但一旦扯上萨菲罗斯，他知道自己很可能会成为对方的敌人。这让他非常痛心，但是文森特并不信任他。而且他也无法完全信任自己曾经的伙伴。就算他做了各种尝试，仍然如此。

 

但是要怎么做？无论他能跑多快，文森特总能跟上来。只要他下定决心，文森特可以比任何人都要更加顽固。他会潜伏在阴影中，跟着克劳德，观察他，确保他不会做出过分的举动。会介入他的计划，阻挠他。如果自己还要一意孤行，那么一颗子弹就会从的背后射入。

 

他们还没有走出山区，而克劳德已经觉得自己被盯上了。

 

“那么，去米德加吧。”文森特轻声说道。

 

在这个星球上，对于文森特来说，还有什么比露克雷西亚留下的东西更重要呢？

 

突然被一道闪电魔法劈中了一般，他想到了什么：“等等，我觉得你需要知道一件事。”

 

文森特停了一下，耐心地等着克劳德开口。后者舔了舔嘴唇，组织起思绪。如果他想的没错，或许文森特不仅不会阻挠他，反而能成为自己的助力。“是关于露克雷西亚的——她还没死，不算真的死了。”

 

对方的反应快的惊人——赤色的眼睛几乎要贴上他的脸，猩红色的披风扬起，如同有着自己的意志一般：“露克雷西亚还活着？在哪里——”他平常柔和低沉的声音此刻变得嘶哑。

 

“她想杀了自己，但是杰诺娃的因子让那变得非常困难。她将自己封印了起来。在山脉中有一个水晶洞窟，在一道瀑布后面。你需要先通过一片湖泊才行。”努力回想，克劳德觉得他们能 **偶然** 发现这个地方，简直就是个奇迹。

 

“自杀？到底发生了什么？”文森特自言自语道，声音消散在风中，“露克雷西亚……”血红色的眼睛望向他，“抱歉……但是……”

 

“去做你该做的吧。”克劳德轻声说道，“我明白的。”

 

“那么你还是会按照计划做，是吗？”

 

他点了点头。希望露克雷西亚会再一次要求文森特杀了萨菲罗斯，不过就算这一次她没这么说，这趟旅程也足够让前Turks离开一段时间。“在这里再多停留一刻……对我来说都太难堪了。”

 

“如果我需要联系你？”

 

他打开了他的PHS，调出号码：“你可以联系这个。”

 

“我没有PHS。”

 

“那么去找个公共电话。”克劳德耸了耸肩，“如果还是不行，你总可以在米德加找到我。或者是朱诺。我记得宝条在那里也有个实验室。”那个也有可能是霍兰德的实验室，他不记得了。关于朱诺任务的记忆已经非常模糊了。

 

文森特端详了一会PHS，然后交还回给克劳德，“你需要联系我的时候？”

 

他没这个计划——直到处理完萨菲罗斯的事情：“我会想办法的。”

 

看起来这说服了文森特。最重要的事处理完了，他们相互点头致意，然后转身向不同的方向离开。他只希望露克雷西亚和另一个时空的她对萨菲罗斯持有同样的态度。虽然这次时间点要早于上次——早上许多。但这是他唯一能够用的手段了。

 

冰冷的风在荒芜的山道上回响，他裸露在外的手臂感到一阵寒意。突如其来的孤独和留恋，令克劳德不由自主地回头看去。

 

意料之中，他的伙伴已经消失了。

 

令人羞愧。虽然他近乎绝望地希望文森特能够带来一点旧日熟悉的陪伴，但是直到前Turks能够真正赞同他之前，最好还是各走各路。

 

这都是为了拯救这个星球。

 

 

 

 “人到齐了？”拉扎德态度温和。

 

“抱歉，还差杰内西斯。”安吉尔皱了皱脸，看了一眼坐在对面的老友。萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉算作回应。他也不知道这名新上任的特种兵主任竟然会参加会议。

 

正在这个时候，门突然打开了，红栗色头发的一等兵走了进来，看起来却是一副有谁当面谴责了 **Loveless** 的模样。当然这个也不是不可能，不过大部分的特种兵都已经学乖了。

 

“真高兴看见你，杰内西斯。”拉扎德打了个招呼。没有人知道这是不是反讽。这名主任在这点上而言是个危险分子。

 

杰内西斯哼了一声，坐进安吉尔身旁的空位。就将军所推断，虽然他参与了大部分的幕后工作，促成了这次会面，但此刻杰内西斯却兴趣缺缺：“最好能快一点，我可是个大忙人。”

 

第一千次欣赏 **Loveless** 在萨菲罗斯看来可不是能让人“忙碌”的大事。“每个人都到齐了。那么曾？”

 

“好的，将军。”Turks整了整袖口，小心地将他刚刚过目的文件放在桌上，“就和你们已知的一样，我们今天的主题是这个最近才被神罗所知的不明人士。在你们面前的文件中有更详细的相关信息，不过为了进程，我会简单总结一下。”

 

“五台战争期间，拉普索道斯指挥官遇见了一名看起来像是特种兵的人，但他却没有任何和神罗相关的联系。”这一点让萨菲罗斯眯起了眼睛。这样看来，他的推论，这个人是某次科学部的秘密实验品就说不通了。“他只说了自己叫‘斯特莱夫’——暂且不论是是真名、代号、还是假名。拉普索道斯指挥官报告他与斯特莱夫有过简短的争斗。不过之后误会解开，他下令士兵们不要再关注这个人，认为他对大本营没有威胁。”

 

“是什么让你这么认为，指挥官阁下？”拉扎德询问道。

 

他耸了耸肩，毫不在意地回答：“他只防卫，而且不停地强调他无意与我战斗。两天之后，侦察兵回报说五台的士兵认为他是我们的一员，攻击了他的扎营地。对我来说足够了。”

 

拉扎德翻过他面前的报告：“但是，在这份简报中，巡查的士兵报告说他一直跟着你们向北移动。你不觉得那很可疑吗？”他们的新主任非常敏锐，萨菲罗斯在桌子的另一头安静地观察着。他觉得自己可以看到神罗总裁的身影——虽然面前这人的削瘦脸颊和眼睛很好地遮掩了这一点。

 

“当然可疑，这也就是我召唤萨菲罗斯的原因。”

 

“然后他违反了命令，擅自去了五台。”拉扎德评价道，语气温和得让人无从得知他本人的真正看法。

 

“我只收到了待命的指示，却没有局限在米德加。这段时间刚好可以用来协助杰内西斯，他那边没有多余的人手来进行调查。”他以同样毫无动摇的神情回应。

 

曾清了清喉咙；“请允许我插一句，调查是Turks的份内事。不过在本次事件中，我们就不追究了。毕竟这个人身上带有特种兵的特质，这种误判是可以理解的。”

 

“感谢提醒。”萨菲罗斯接受了这委婉的斥责。Turks其实可以直接将他们两人按程度送去审理——虽然毫无意义，在场的每个人都知道神罗从不会公开诋毁自己的偶像。

 

曾继续：“不管怎么说，萨菲罗斯将军随同第一批物资抵达五台。在那之后立刻与斯特莱夫进行接触，然后是一场战斗。在交手过程中，拉普索道斯指挥官介入，因此不分输赢。这一次，斯特莱夫宣告要杀死萨菲罗斯将军阁下，但仍然全身而退。”萨菲罗斯皱起眉，这么说Turks已经知道了宣言的事。大概这就是杰内西斯心情糟糕的原因了。

 

“这是对协议的严重破坏。”拉扎德评论。

 

“我们正处于战争中，身为指挥官，我只是做出了最有利的判断。我们没有足够的人手和资源挥霍在一个为了私人目的而行动的个体身上。”杰内西斯如一个正在魔石理论课上背书的小兵一样刻板地回道。

 

“他可能是暴乱分子。如果他与萨菲罗斯将军阁下不分上下的情报是真的，那么他是个危险人物。”

 

“我同意。”安吉尔第一次开口了，“但是我觉得有些不对劲。为什么只对萨菲罗斯有敌意，反而回避了与杰内西斯的战斗？这说不通。他可能是神罗的敌人，也可能不是。不过他的行动自相矛盾。”

 

“将军，”曾探试道，“你的看法呢？”

 

萨菲罗斯抱起手臂，看着桌面：“我觉得他出于个人原因与我产生过节，而不是针对公司全体。应该是什么私人问题。”

 

“那到底是什么？”拉扎德问道。

 

“我想过，不过现在没有准确的答案。我只能说有可能是某次任务中我杀了他重要的人。”

 

“你觉得那是个合理的解释吗？因此不需要任何的后续行为？”

 

“如果允许我打断一下，主任，”曾再一次插入他们中间，“我们离题了。五台战争已经在两个月之前结束。这次会面不是为了重提已经结束的事情。”看着其他人露出的好奇，他继续说道：“你们难道真的以为Turks在这之前对此一无所知吗？”

 

萨菲罗斯歪了下头，算是默认了。Turks一直都非常优秀。

 

“那么这一次的目的到底 **是** 什么？”安吉尔发问。

 

曾毫不在意地丢下了一颗巨型炸弹，流利地说了下去：“我们想要招募他，斯特莱夫。”

 

所有的人反应各不相同——却都同样剧烈——杰内西斯非常愉快，安吉尔很焦虑，而拉扎德一脸谨慎。

 

安吉尔首先反应过来：“招募他难道不会太冒险了吗？”

 

拉扎德点点头，调整了一下他的眼镜：“我同意修雷指挥官。虽然我们目前还没有任何证据表面这是场阴谋，但是这并不意味它不会是。而且我们也不想让一名间谍深入内部。我们的对手一直对特种兵的秘密虎视眈眈。”

 

曾回道：“看起来他已经经过魔晄的强化，我们不需要向他展示特种兵的秘密。如果他在神罗内部，我们也不需要担心他被对手招揽，而且还能更好地监视他。”

 

“亲近你的朋友，将敌人放在心底。”安吉尔说道，他扯了扯嘴角。

 

Turks点了点头，“完全正确。”

 

“我还是不明白。你觉得呢，杰内西斯？”

 

**“**

**水面泛起涟漪**

**游荡的灵魂不知安息**

**”**

 

“ **Loveless** 第一幕。”萨菲罗斯感到一丝困惑，“你不认为他会同意。”

 

“为什么这样的人会想要和神罗绑在一起？他的目标显然不是我们现在所能理解的。”

 

“要如何开条件，就交给神罗来决定，”曾提醒道，“说实话，在他离开五台后，我们看不出他的真正目的所在。从我们已知事项来说，他只是为了赏金猎杀怪物，但是没有任何政治或者私人的联系。”

 

杰内西斯瞥了他一眼，而萨菲罗斯转开了视线。他不想承认自己竟然对那个金发的陌生人感到恼火。对他发出了死亡宣告，现在竟然只是为了猎杀怪物而在到处游荡？

 

“听起来无懈可击。”拉扎德被说服了，“但我还是对这个决定有些不安。特种兵是我们的低阶士兵和一般军队所倾慕的对象。从外面招募人手而不是在内部选拔提升可能会在阶级关系上产生一些龃龉。”

 

“普通人确实可以接受测试，”曾反驳道，“至少一般而言，如果不先成为下士而接受过至少几个月的训练，他们都很难通过。只是这并不常见而已。”

 

“我们要说谎吗？”安吉尔问道，并没有表现出赞同。他和拉扎德都是那种遵守规定的类型。

 

“不全是，我们会让斯特莱夫参加基础测试，当然不包括魔晄的抗性。如果他没有通过，那么我们再找其他方法。这个提议怎么样，主任？”

 

拉扎德还是一脸怀疑，但没有坚持。“应该可以。最近几个月怪物越来越多，但我们还没有从五台的消耗中恢复过来。多一名特种兵也不是什么坏事。”

 

“很好，”曾站直了身体，整理起文件——看起来他认为讨论已经结束了，“我们会让他先成为三等兵。不过如果报告准确，那么我预计他的晋升速度会非常快。”

 

“你肯定他会接受。”萨菲罗斯突然说道。

 

虽然这只是他面部肌肉的简单变化，曾笑了：“他会的。神罗非常有说服力。还有人有疑问吗？”

 

萨菲罗斯没有了——他迫不及待地想要解开这个谜团。杰内西斯看起来同样等不及了。

 

与他们相反，安吉尔有些不满：“难道我是唯一一个担心死亡威胁的人？”

 

“大部分的威胁都只是出于冲动。斯特莱夫可能并不想要坚持这一点。”曾顿了顿，“不过，如果你没有自信控制住场面……”

 

“不会有问题。”萨菲罗斯反驳道，“万一……他神志不清——”他可不想要告诉他们斯特莱夫的决心可没有那么容易改变，“——我足够应付他。何况还有增援。”

 

“那么就这么决定了。总裁会很高兴的。当他听说还有这么一名可以与将军阁下比肩的战士时，他下令要么招募他，要么彻底地抹杀他。我很高兴不用签署份消除令。”

 

安吉尔顿时露出一副懊丧的表情，可以很明显看出他听闻这句话之后的罪恶感。作为特种兵在任务中不得不与其他人交战，他更倾向于直接将他们打昏。而拉扎德看起来也一副坐立不安的神情，不过他担任这一职务也只有短短数月。对这种不快的事物还仍然很陌生。

 

“我们的新成员什么时候会到？”杰内西斯问道，靴子不耐烦地点着地。

 

“在我们最近一次的报告中，他距离米德加还有两周的路程。这是以他徒步来计算的。”

 

“他从朱诺海岸徒步走过来？”安吉尔白了一张脸。

 

“那么他是真的很想杀了你，萨菲罗斯。”杰内西斯调侃了一句，被狠狠瞪了一眼。他们才险险避开让斯特莱夫上公司的黑名单，而萨菲罗斯可不希望在解开谜题之前这个人就已经消失了。就算这一点无可避免，他也希望自己才是那个动手的人。

 

当然了，他一点也不担心。Turks不能对斯特莱夫怎么样，和那个时候的他们一样。不过如果能看见他们尝试也很有趣。可能会是空袭？

 

不管怎么样，事情看起来会变得非常有趣。一旦进入了神罗的视线中，那么你就无处可逃。

 

 

 

在一片草丛中，PHS的声音显得尤其响亮。

 

克劳德冻住了，他的心飞快地跳了起来。是短信？

 

他的PHS自从穿越时间后就变得异常沉默。在这里， **没有人** 有他的号码。当然除了文森特。但那个安静沉默的人不可能这么快就和自己联络。他们才分开不到两周。而且对于文森特来说这点时间只是 **一瞬** 。

 

那么还会是谁呢？还有谁 **想要** 联络自己？神罗吗？难道有谁注意到了自己在公馆和反应炉流连？他们还保有完整的通讯网，鬼知道到底他们能从哪里得知消息。

 

他小心翼翼地，拿出了自己的PHS，思考着这到底意味着什么。

 

哪个更糟？如果是文森特，那么就意味着有什么非常非常糟糕的事情发生。但是如果不是文森特……

 

他似乎听见蒂法在他脑子里喊着“ **你只要快点接起来就好** ”的声音，他翻开了手机。

 

短信被放到了垃圾邮件一栏。没有记录的号码。他的手心微微出汗，他并没准备好直接对上Turks。这样的话他的任务简直就是不可能完成的。

 

等等……“宝藏公主”？

 

他迅速浏览了一遍无名氏发来的短信，眼神专注，然后长长叹了口气，将PHS放回了口袋里。只有星球才知道 **尤菲** 是怎么搞到他的号码的！


	10. 第十章

陆行鸟在乱晃。克劳德叹了口气，跳下鸟，解开了诱饵魔法。它立刻跳起来跑走了。就算以他丰富的经验，驾驭野生陆行鸟旅行也和舒服完全搭不上边。

 

米德加的影像在地平线的彼端影影绰绰地铺开，被污染的大气勾勒出了城市的外形。克劳德用靴子刮了刮地面。许多年了以来，这里曾是象征着扎克斯的那把破坏剑所矗立的地点。

 

或许在此停下脚步预示着不详，但是他仍感到一丝慰藉。如果一切都能按照计划进行，崖上的这处方位将会永远只是普通的无趣山崖，和其他地方没有任何差别。

 

扎克斯直到最后都没能回头，没能看到他竭尽全力只想要回到的米德加。而那之后，克劳德花了一天一夜的时间，拖着身体蹭回了那里。那时他的脑中满是混乱陌生的记忆，手上死死拽着破坏剑不放。而对于扎克斯来说那只是数小时的路程而已。

 

克劳德又叹了口气，向城市的大门走去。神罗公司坐落在那座巨大都市的中心，宝条和萨菲罗斯都在那里面。他希望杰诺娃也在。他仍然不知道要如何确定她的所在。宝条很可能待在科学部，神罗的中心。他可以轻而易举地对付一般的守卫，但要面对全副武装的特种兵，还有将军本人……他还得找到秘密潜入的方法比较好。或许和之前雪崩救出爱丽丝时采取的策略一样？如果这样的话，他需要大笔资金来得到需要的手牌和伪装。幸好他现在身上有点金碟游乐场参加陆行鸟竞赛赢来的奖金。一开始只是为了旅程准备，但是现在应对这些应该绰绰有余。实在不行，他还可以接下猎杀怪物的任务。他会准备好一切需要的东西来接近宝条。

 

一旦进入公司内部，他就 能干脆利落地解决掉这名科学部的首席。

 

神罗不会知道到底发生了什么。

 

不过他首先要先去另一个地方。

 

 

 

扎克斯抬头看着新修好的天花板：“怎么样？很不错吧！”

 

爱丽丝歪了歪头，食指点着下巴：“嗯……差不多。”

 

“什么？这可比之前好多了！”

 

“但是颜色不配。”

 

“这个样子有意思多了。不是吗？”

 

她轻笑起来：“好吧好吧。”

 

扎克斯大笑着，扑地一声倒下，四肢大大张开，整个人躺在硬木地板上，爱丽丝跪在她的花丛旁。“看，我就说我做木匠的活很不错吧。从前在贡加加的时候，所有修补的活都是我来干的。我下次给你做个花车怎么样？”

 

“米德加充满鲜花，钱包充满金币？”她打趣道。

 

“就是这样！”

 

她再次笑了起来，动作轻柔地照料那些花朵。扎克斯深深地吸了一口气，在屋顶上趴了好久之后，他享受着好不容易得来的休息时间。相对于贡加加，米德加的空气中满是腐朽的味道，但是在这教堂里，花朵的香气盈鼻，让他几乎错以为自己仍然身处乡野，在开阔的晴空下沐浴着温暖的阳光。

 

用不了多久，来到这里的人就会习惯拥挤和肮脏的城区——那些确实有着自身独特的魅力。但对扎克斯来说，吸引他的魔咒是爱丽丝。这段时间里，他在没有任务的时候就会游荡到第五区。他们有时会去游乐场，有时在墙市稍作停留。不过扎克斯最喜欢的还是像这样，在教堂里，安安静静的。他可以一直一直看着爱丽丝照料那些花朵，永不厌倦。

 

她突然停了下来，眼神有一瞬变得茫然，似乎在倾听什么扎克斯所不知道的声音。有时候爱丽丝会那么做。“啊……”她站了起来，掸了掸裙子上的土，看向大门：“有一个很有趣的人来了。”

 

“有趣？”扎克斯好奇地问道，人仍然懒散地躺在地上。

 

“没错。要怎么说呢……”她点了点下巴，“他是一个谜。”

 

“等等，你在说谁？你可没有偷偷藏着另外一个男朋友吧？”扎克斯开着玩笑。

 

她调皮地笑了笑，“也有可能我藏着一百个哦。”

 

“你确实有那么可爱。”

 

另一阵轻笑，“你真是个甜心。所以我为了你把他们都踹了。”

 

在扎克斯可以开口之前，门吱呀地响了一声打开了。“你好！”爱丽丝喊了一句，温和的声音在教堂里回响着，“我从来没见过你，是迷路了吗？”

 

脚步声——沉重的，靴子踩踏的声音——突然停下了。

 

“我忘记了……”那个陌生人紧张地握紧了手，又改口道：“我不知道这里竟然还有人。”

 

扎克斯笑起来，一个跃跳站了起来——当他做这个动作的时候，爱丽丝总是惊叹不已：“这个地方看起来是有点破烂，也没能挡住从上面跌穿天花板的人。”

 

陌生人似乎因为他的声音而震惊，而扎克斯也同样因为那人的着装而吃惊。从门口传来的声音轻柔，他以为会是个迷茫不安的商人。但他眼中映入的却是一名战士。一身风尘仆仆，身体里涌动着力量，姿态带着无声的自信，背上是一把大剑，而且……

 

“魔晄眼，”扎克斯吐出这个字眼，手伸向一旁的大剑，“退后，爱丽丝。”

 

她歪过头看着他：“嗯？为什么？”

 

陌生人也是一副被吓到的样子：“……扎克斯？”声音沙哑。

 

爱丽丝看起来完全没有退后的意思，扎克斯只好挡在她前方：“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

 

对方抬起手，示意自己无害，蓝色的眼睛大睁：“你难道不是特种兵？”

 

“没错，但是我不记得见过你。”特种兵的人数并不多——尤其是在五台的损失之后，三阶里大概一共有七十多人，他见过其中大部分。

 

“什么？不——我是说，我不是特种兵。我只是……”这下，这个陌生人看起来尴尬异常，“我听说过你，就这样。”

 

扎克斯可没有被说服，“听说过我？”

 

“……都是夸奖的话？”对方的话语犹豫不定。

 

“扎克斯，别这样。你吓到那个可怜的人了。”爱丽丝不高兴的说道。

 

“他很危险！”

 

“傻瓜，他才不危险，我们还没问他是谁呢。”她从扎克斯身后走出来，开口：“请问你的名字？”

 

金发人傻傻地看着他们争论，又仿佛被这个问题惊醒一样，反射性地说道：“克劳德。”

 

“你好，克劳德。我是爱丽丝。看起来你已经知道这个傻大个是扎克斯了。”

 

“我才不傻！爱丽丝，你应该更小心一点！”扎克斯抗议道。

 

“他是对的，”克劳德附和，声音轻柔，却穿透了这长长的距离，“你应该更小心一点。万一有人想要绑架你呢？”

 

爱丽丝拍了拍一旁扎克斯的手臂，露出一个“我赢了”的笑容：“你难道没有看见这个强大的特种兵吗？他会保护我的。”

 

扎克斯不可避免地红了脸，不过克劳德露出的表情却让他心情低落。那么悲伤痛苦的神情……

 

好吧，或许这个家伙确实毫无威胁。看起来真的只是凑巧跑到这个教堂来的。“那么你到这里做什么？是新来的吗？为什么穿的和特种兵一样？”

 

金发人花了很久才开口回答——他看起来不是那种能说会道的类型。“黑色的外套不是特种兵的专用，我一直都这么穿。”

 

扎克斯不得不承认这一点。这个人身上穿的和他自己的制服也不是一模一样——可拆卸的单边肩甲，并且样式并不一致。特种兵的制服也不是前开链。就连那种市售的为了化妆舞会的仿制品都比这更接近他们的样式。不过考虑到几乎所有的一等兵都没有遵守着装规定，他的这种猜测也不算太离谱，对不对？

 

“这很实用，”金发人顿了顿，又多说了一句。看起来他已经一遍遍说过同样的话了。这么一想，应该是的。

 

“好啦好啦，虽然你的衣服看起来很像，而且你还有魔晄眼，但你不是特种兵。你还没回答我的第一个问题。”

 

克劳德眨了眨眼睛，看起来有点迷茫。

 

“你为什么到这里来？”爱丽丝好心地提醒。

 

他们等着他慢慢消化。“……我今天才到米德加。想找个地方休息一下。抱歉，这个教堂看起来……”他没有说下去，句尾尴尬地飘着。

 

“没事的。”爱丽丝安慰他，满脸笑容，“你可以待在这里，歇息一会。只要你不伤到这些花。”

 

看到这片花园，克劳德的表情放松下来：“它们很美。”他称赞道。

 

她的笑容因为这赞美而变得更加灿烂：“看？米德加可以变成一个很好的地方。我打赌你会喜欢这里的。你在这附近有什么亲人或者是朋友吗？”

 

金发人摇了摇头，再度紧绷起来：“没有，他们……再也不在了。”

 

扎克斯觉得心里突然被刺了一刀，顿时同情起眼前的家伙。看着他不自在的模样，肯定本来就不是那种有很多朋友的类型，而失去仅有的……又是一个想要在米德加重新开始的佣兵。身无分文，面对的又是肥皂泡一般一戳就碎的梦想。“抱歉，伙计。你有工作了吗？”

 

对方耸了耸肩，指了指自己的眼睛：“有它们在，找工作不太容易。大部分人认为我曾经是特种兵。”

 

“啊对，关于那个……你确定你不是？”他同意爱丽丝的看法，克劳德确实不是坏蛋。但扎克斯没法忽略掉那双魔晄眼和他背上那把巨剑。

 

爱丽丝用胳膊肘攘了攘他：“扎克斯，别刺探人家！”

 

“嗷，哦，抱歉！不过你真的一点都不好奇吗？”

 

克劳德被他们傻里傻气的动作逗笑了。二等兵并没有看错那个微小的弧度，他立刻想让那笑容加深。

 

“嘿——嗷——你知道，神罗大概是唯一能找到工作的地方了。”扎克斯一边随爱丽丝再撞了自己的肋部一下，一边说道，“你可以申请加入我们。”

 

他本意不是这样——不过笑容消失了，换上了冰冷而疏离的面容，那是一名冷漠的战士的姿态，也让他感到熟悉。他在哪里见过那样的面容？

 

啊对了，萨菲罗斯将军阁下。

 

“……我不知道我是否合适军队。”

 

扎克斯完全可以就这个打赌。“你开玩笑的吧？看看你那些魔石，你肯定是个不错的战士。”他也想问问它们的事，不过爱丽丝一直在使眼色。

 

“我确实还算能打。”克劳德说道，“可是其他的我就不知道了。”

 

缺乏安全感？第一眼他确实不能想象，不过对方的外表很有欺骗性。“你担心能不能适应？别这么想。如果爱丽丝喜欢你，那就肯定没问题！”他和爱丽丝同时笑了起来，扎克斯差点就完全陷入“看看我的女孩儿有多么 **可爱** ”的感叹中。他跌落在整颗星球上最棒的女孩面前，这一点毫无疑问。“你说不定还能找到些认识的人！现在每个人都聚集到米德加来。你从哪里来的？”

 

“尼布尔海姆。”话一出口，金发人的眼里就流露出痛苦的神情，扎克斯觉得他一定感到很尴尬。不过他自己也有同样的经历。

 

“尼布尔海姆，听起来真是个乡下地方！”

 

被小瞧了的克劳德开始反击：“没错，那你呢？”

 

扎克斯毫不介意：“贡加加。”

 

“那听起来完全不是个乡下地方。”

 

他大笑起来，愉快的声音回响在教堂里。“你说中了！让我猜猜，那里有个反应炉，另外——”

 

“ **什么都没有！** ”他们一齐说道。

 

“男孩们。”爱丽丝带着笑，摇了摇头。

 

扎克斯笑着，不知道自己什么时候放开了破坏剑。这一点解释了所有。有时候在反应炉旁长大的孩子的眼里会自然沾染上一点魔晄，大部分人的颜色会在成年后消失。而这个时点里敢于孤身游荡在城市之外的人都不得不面对那些令人厌恶的怪物，大剑和魔石也没有什么大不了的。对于这个答案心满意足，他放松下来，和克劳德交换了一点小村庄的故事。而爱丽丝则时不时插进来问一些稀奇古怪的问题。令人惊讶的是克劳德对于她关于城市的那些奇异的看法接受良好，至少第一次听见这个的扎克斯要好。不过这小子一直板着一张扑克脸，因此也有可能只是出于礼貌。

 

谈话接近了尾声而爱丽丝看向窗外。“天暗下来姨妈会担心的。我该回家了。”

 

她是对的——自然的天光正在迅速消失。“我陪你，”扎克斯说道，“哦还有，克劳德——如果你改变主意——”一旦他发现城里根本没有其他的机会，就一定会改变主意的，“——我明早有个单人任务，清理第八区仓库中的怪物。你要不要一起过来？”

 

金发人看起来非常震惊。二等兵在对方可以抗议之前抢先说道：“我很欢迎后援，而且你也可以感受一下你可能会从事的工作！你要先通过测验之类的才能成为特种兵，不过如果你是个不错的剑士，那么你就该成为那个，不是吗？”

 

“我——”

 

“棒极了！”扎克斯用力拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会在墙市外面等你，九点正。怎么样？”

 

“不过——”克劳德试图开口。

 

“别担心，”经过他身边时，爱丽丝悄悄说道，“他已经决定了。你没机会了。”

 

 


	11. 第十一章

“起床啦，小懒虫。”

 

克劳德皱了皱眉，翻了个身：“……妈妈？”他迷迷糊糊的……已经很久没有这么安稳地睡上一觉了，自从……

 

“傻瓜！我还没有那么老！”

 

自从他来到过去。克劳德猛地睁开双眼，手指握上最初之剑。他的茫然在看见爱丽丝的一瞬间消失了，但是心里却开始七上八下。

 

她拢好裙子下摆，坐在他身后耐心地等着他清醒过来：“你难道在这里待了一整晚？”

 

克劳德没有回答，但从她的语气看，他也并不用回答。本来可以去旅店——身上的Gil足够支付——但未曾改变的教堂让他更加安心。在熟悉的地方入睡对他而言远胜于睡在一张床上。教堂令他感到平和宁静。星痕综合症将他逐渐带入死亡的深渊时，教堂是他唯一的救赎。

 

“没关系的，我不介意哦。”她安慰他，“这样我也可以和你好好谈一谈。”

 

好好谈一谈？他茫然地看着她，希望能得到一个确切的答案。

 

换了个舒服的姿势，她开口解释：“男朋友在身边的时候，我总有一些不方便说的话，不是吗？”

 

克劳德不知道应该怎么回答才好，只能暗暗希望这并不是像蒂法偶尔会强硬拉着他说的所谓的“关于我们之间的关系”的谈话，尤其是当她觉得他做了些莽撞的事情之后。不过他昨天才遇见爱丽丝，她应该不会对着一个陌生人说这些？至少，他应该不会。

 

避开他的眼睛，她有些不确定地问道：“你相信有些人能够和星球交谈吗？”

 

“当然了。”

 

他肯定的回答让她吃惊地眨了眨眼：“难道你一点都不奇怪吗？”

 

“为什么？你不是古代种吗？”

 

听到这句话，她后退了一些，这是她第一次因为他的出现而感到不自在。这举动让克劳德突然醒悟过来：自己面对的并不是那个坚强而成熟，为了星球而献出生命的爱丽丝，而是仍然在困惑的小女孩，活在神罗的威胁之中，从未见过广阔的天空。“不该有人知道这一点的。”这句几乎微不可闻。

 

克劳德努力想要挽回：“抱歉，我不会告诉任何人的。”

 

这让她努力露出了一个——虽然仍然很浅——的微笑。他则再一次感叹她是如此的开朗和包容。难怪她和扎克斯能够这么快熟悉起来。不论情况多么糟糕，他们总能够找到微笑的理由。

 

只是……当时的扎克斯是在杰内西斯对神罗的攻击中不慎掉下来，跌穿教堂的屋顶才与爱丽丝见面的。这一次，他在五台治好了杰内西斯。攻击没有发生，那他们是如何遇见的？

 

或许他们是命中注定。或者扎克斯就是个笨手笨脚的糊涂鬼。不过教堂也是个非常适合掉落的地点。想到克劳德能够从一模一样的地方掉下来，扎克斯在不同的场合下重复他自己曾经做过的这种事也没有那么难理解了。

 

“喂——————？”

 

爱丽丝在他面前挥了挥手，引回了他的注意力，“你在听吗？”

 

“抱歉，”他嗫嗫了一句，转开眼神。 **爱丽丝，合上眼，就算被正宗刺入胸口时仍然露出了那样的微笑。** “只是……在想一些事情。”

 

“小心不要忘记眼前的事情喔。”她打趣道，克劳德努力不要露出自己的惊讶——毕竟她不可能真的知道他曾经变成过那样。

 

他努力转换话题：“你想要问什么？”

 

“嗯……因为你已经知道我是一名……这个会有点奇怪……不过星球想要知道，你到底是什么，”她带着信任的语气，“它想知道，你是灾祸，还是武器（Calamity or Weapon）。”

 

克劳德眨了眨眼：“……武器？”他向一旁探出手，指尖在最初之剑的剑柄上流连。啊，难怪是这样。星球同时感受到他身上的杰诺娃因子和武器的本体。“……我只是无名之辈。星球不用为这个担心。”

 

“你在这里，不是吗？当然很重要。”她的口吻不容置疑。

 

这让他变得有些不安：“我自己也还在努力尝试。”

 

她严肃起来：“目前为止，怎么样？”

 

他再一次避开了她的凝视，无法面对那双碧绿色眼瞳，“不怎么样。我至今为止尝试的一切都失败了。”过去的这几个月里他做了什么呢？五台战争确实缩短了，但是依然和上次一样残酷。他还没有杀死萨菲罗斯、宝条、杰诺娃。说到 **那个** ，他也只不过是在自己的目标前又多加了几个障碍。

 

“不过你还没有真正失败不是吗？因为你还在尝试啊。”

 

仍然如此的积极。他所认识的爱丽丝在这时就已经存在了。肮脏的米德加配不上这样的美好， **他** 配不上这样的美好。这一次他会保护这一切的。“没错，我会一直尝试的。”

 

一只手温柔地按上他的肩膀：“你自己也要小心。”

 

他转而面对她，意识到她有多么接近时几乎忍不住后退。明亮纯真的绿色眼睛正一眨不眨地看着他。“我看着你的时候，”她继续说着，仿佛眼前的并不是一名比她大九岁的男性，而只是一名同辈，“我所能看见的只有悲伤和痛苦，就好像你随时会崩溃一样。”

 

克劳德的声音哽在喉咙中，他能感到肩膀上的手收紧了。

 

他差一点就把所有的事情都说出来了，所有的。爱丽丝看起来总是了解一切，能够解决一切——他曾想过，她或许能知道要怎么回到属于他自己的时间，要怎么将一切都改正过来。

 

但这不公平。她现在只是个小女孩，什么都不了解，不知道自己的能力。他也不能期待太多。再说他已经下定决心要改变未来。克劳德必须留下来监视这一切，保证自己所造成的变化不会发生任何差池，也不会毁了一切。

 

他总是会毁了一切。

 

“你不是一个人。”她坚持道。

 

但他 **确实** 是一个人。他的朋友、盟友、经过努力而得来的同伴都遗落在了那个很可能不再到来，不再发生的未来。就连这里的 **文森特** 也无法依赖。他也没有扎克斯或是爱丽丝——他们对他而言还是陌生人，不论昨天他们看起来有多好相处，也不论他们现在有多么率直。盖亚……他和扎克斯交谈时一不小心就会陷入过去的习惯中。但他从未在爱丽丝那里买过花，她也还没有帮助自己从古留根尾那里救出蒂法，自己不曾与扎克斯一起被囚禁了四年，后者也没有因为保护他而丢了性命。

 

如果他能做到的话，这些事都 **不会** 发生。尽管它们的缺失让他更加孤单。

 

这一切他都无法向爱丽丝述说。“谢谢你。”他只能勉强挤出这几个字。而她的表情暗了一暗，手从他的肩膀滑落，如同一片轻飘飘的羽毛。

 

不过片刻之后那灿烂的笑容又再度出现在她的脸上，她问道：“你难道不应该马上去和扎克斯碰面吗？无名先生？”

 

猛地一顿，克劳德看向教堂的窗外，根据光线……

 

“你还有十分钟的时间去墙市，”爱丽丝好心地知会他，“你也不希望他以为你忘记了吧？”

 

没错，他最好在扎克斯决定寻找自己并发现自己睡在他女孩儿的教堂之前过去。他可不想因为这件事而让他们昨天才建立起来的友情遭到破坏。他站了起来，向爱丽丝点点头。她带着鼓励的笑容：“祝你好运。”

 

“谢谢。”这一次他是认真的。

 

他带着坚定的步子向门口走去，真是奇怪，知道就算自己离开，教堂里也不会恢复一片死寂。长久以来，这里都是一片空无，寂静，除了花朵之外，毫无生机。他小心地回头望了一眼，毫不意外地看见爱丽丝跪在一边，照料她的花朵，手指轻抚过娇弱的花瓣。

 

他在门口顿了顿，但是话语卡在喉中。

 

最后他还是一言不发地离开了教堂。

 

他从周围的废弃杂物中穿过，仔细地看了看周边。前一天他还急切地想要回到这曾经的家——这让他完全忘记了要先确认爱丽丝是不是还在那里，更不用说他看见扎克斯时的惊诧了——他完全没有留意到周围。

 

克劳德记得，就算在最辉煌的时候米德加也是个冰冷无情，满是扭曲的地方，到处弥漫着痛苦。但他现在经过的地方却展现了完全不一样的场景。虽然也有许多人在抱怨他们的坏运气，但是当大人们在路旁闲聊的时候，孩子们在疯跑着，快乐地玩耍。一路向墙市走去，他看见食物摊子渐渐多了起来，商贩们在叫卖着，试图推销出他们的商品。墙市里熙熙攘攘，到处都是为了开门而忙碌的商人们。一些残破神罗招募海报贴在墙上，但是空气中并没有恐惧也没有任何忧愁。

 

下层甚至比艾治还要更加欢闹。神罗的铁腕不可能没有施加任何影响力，但是却并不明显。希望仍在滋长。

 

难道米德加在他被困在宝条实验室的四年中改变了这么多吗？还是说改变的其实是克劳德自己？

 

他甩开这念头，在人群中寻找着扎克斯。他提醒自己，扎克斯应该穿着紫色的制服，不是黑色的。他内心对扎克斯所说的，替神罗工作没有任何实感。他没能向这位旧友解释为什么他会犹豫不决——要怎么对现在仍对神罗深信不疑的扎克斯开口，述说他对科学部的恐惧？这虽然会有助于他接近宝条，但万一被困在魔晄水槽里他就什么也做不了。这个念头让他不由自主地打了个冷颤。

 

可他无法拒绝这个任务的邀请。他也不介意这个——见到老朋友的快乐让他激动不已——只是他对接下来的事毫无头绪。和自己产生联系的话，扎克斯会有危险。在他杀了宝条和萨菲罗斯之后，神罗一定会悬赏他的人头。他可不希望扎克斯和爱丽丝被卷入其中。

 

或许他可以参加这个任务，然后以此作为 **借口** ，不听从扎克斯的建议。

 

不过，替神罗工作……

 

他皱了皱眉，挥开了一只探入他口袋的小手。那个孩子尖叫一声后跑开了，看起来是去找下一个更容易的目标。金发人的思绪还飘荡在外。如果他可以回避掉科学部，那么替神罗工作看起来是个完美的潜入——远比那些偷偷摸摸地从后门和暗道中进入，然后试图在一幢错综复杂的摩天大楼中找到一个独处的科学家，期间还有避免被发现——容易得多。

 

可是他在五台向萨菲罗斯挑起了战斗。所以他也只能想想了。他真的应该在动手之前多考虑一下。

 

“克劳德！嗨！伙计！”

 

一只手重重地拍在他的肩膀上，而克劳德只能暗自惊讶，他到底有多么沉迷在自己的想法里，竟然没有发觉这名特种兵的接近。

 

“扎克斯。”他轻轻吐出这个名字。再一次见到他的脸，明亮而无忧无虑，率真，快乐，而且 **健康** ——

 

“你来了！太棒啦！我还不确定你到底会不会来呢！”

 

克劳德耸了耸肩膀，转开头。他不能变得太过感性，不能因为——他以为永远失去了的朋友此刻正好好地站在面前——这一点而丧失了判断。

 

尽管由于G计划他吸收了一部分的记忆和人格，实际上扎克斯一直与他同在。但是扎克斯却不仅限于此，他一直都在。

 

“——那些变异猎犬应该在仓库里，不过我们要先清理掉周边的曼德拉草，以防万一。”

 

他们从墙市向工业区走的一路上，克劳德努力将注意力集中在扎克斯的话上。越接近目的地，人群就变得稀少起来。狭窄的钢材堆积而成的小道中气氛也更加阴郁。特种兵的喋喋不休填补了这段安静，虽然克劳德对于他大部分的主题都围绕这神罗这一点基本上都听而不闻——他对神罗明明暗暗的细节远比扎克斯所知的更深，毕竟他曾经是低阶小兵，一名特种兵，实验品，还是反对分子。这让他熟知这个公司几乎每个侧面。

 

在还没有抵达目的地前他们就开始清扫曼德拉草——有着尖锐叶缘的野草一般的生物，喜欢在人脚底窜来窜去。克劳德不小心踩过了几株，凄惨的嚎叫在他彻底打倒它们之后才算完结。在米德加这些不过是可怜的弱小怪物——他印象中的曼德拉草可以长到膝盖那么高，而这里的却堪堪到脚踝。这些小东西只是为了在这日渐污浊的环境中尽量活下去而已，除了几个低阶魔法外它们什么都做不了。如果不是为了避免有孩子不小心遇上一群曼德拉草，克劳德很可能就会放他们走了。

 

“最近有很多怪物潜进了米德加，”扎克斯说道，一边随手挥起他的大剑。看着他挥舞破坏剑之外的武器感觉真是奇怪，“也有很多怪物冲 **出来** 。”特种兵指了指那个破破烂烂的仓库——由腐朽的木条和锈蚀的钢板拼接而成。克劳德想起来了，酸雨加速了那些没有防护的表面的腐蚀。这里在雪崩时期是个微不足道的地方。“那是我们的目的地，准备好了吗？我会带头。”

 

金发人应了一声，算是附和。他们接近了大门——它敞开着，像一张巨大的漆黑入口。扎克斯闪到一旁，向内望去，不过一叠叠的空箱子挡住了他的视线。这里是怪物的绝佳藏身之所。

 

扎克斯深吸了一口气，然后滑身闪入其中。克劳德等了等，在脑子中无声数着，然后也跟了进去。还没有看见怪物，但是爪子划过地面的细碎声响在空洞地回荡着。入侵者的举动引起了回应。

 

“嘿，”特种兵压低声音说道，神情变得认真，“我没有看不起你的意思，不过如果你觉得自己太过深入就和我说。我们会撤退。这并不是什么紧急任务，我可以之后再回来完成它。”

 

“尽管我不是特种兵，不过对付变异猎犬也是没有问题的。”克劳德向他保证。

 

“很好。那么， 好戏开场了！”扎克斯跃入黑暗之中。

 

克劳德拔出了最初之剑，轻手轻脚地穿行于空箱之间满是尘土的走道上，总是和扎克斯保持十步的距离。特种兵却没有同样的小心谨慎，时不时停下来伸手探查那些破损的箱子，找寻被丢弃的东西。他还真的找到了些东西——两三个回复剂，一些小饰品。

 

“材料，”见到克劳德惊讶的神情，扎克斯解释道，“你永远不知道融合之后会变成什么。我总能把不需要的东西卖出去。神罗的工资不错，不过在供给品上却相当吝啬。所以我们在任务中找到的任何东西都可以留下来。如果你运气好，有时还能找到些魔石。我就是这样找到我的屏障魔石的。”他看着手中闪着微光的小球，语气自豪，“我几乎已经完全熟练了。”

 

他的自言自语被一阵咆哮打断了。两名战士都沉默下来，瞬间摆出了战斗架势。一只怪物从黑暗中跳出，大睁着眼，伸长舌头，露出利齿。它在渴望着鲜血。

 

扎克斯轻巧地闪开，大剑挥下。怪物偏开身体，不过剑刃仍在它的腿部划出了一道深深的伤口。它一瘸一拐地扑向克劳德，他并不在意，注意力全都集中到另一道飞速接近的赤红闪电上。最初之剑的一击让它停了下来，尸体瘫倒在地上，只留下一道猩红色的痕迹。另一声吼叫，从后面接近。扎克斯已经应接不暇。克劳德便转过身处理这一只以保护特种兵的身侧。

 

和扎克斯一起出任务很轻松。几乎是太轻松了。克劳德只能认为是自己过去从对方那里窃取的记忆和经验，以及与这经历一同的漫长旅程的时间。扎克斯的记忆从来都没有消失，仍然还在——他只能勉强将自己的人格覆盖于其上。

 

雪崩里不是每个人都欢迎这种改变，但是他们都学会了如何应对。

 

变异猎犬的速度很快。扎克斯杀死了第二只，而第三只已经出现了。克劳德立刻挡开了另外两只。腿横扫踢开腥臭的大口，然后趁着间隙补上一刀。一阵低吠、嘶吼、钢铁的撞击、刺耳的尖叫还有重物落地的沉闷声响。

 

“左边！”克劳德警示。

 

“没问题！”刀锋划开了怪物的喉咙，然后扎克斯退后挡下了冲着克劳德背后而去的另一只。“啊哈，你说你能打果然不是玩笑！或许我该让你来处理它们！”

 

“这是 **你的** 任务。”克劳德好脾气地回话，“它们在重新集结。”

 

靠得最近的几只绕着圈子在往后退。兽群的缺口处，野兽的眼睛反着光，在暗处莹莹发亮。至少还有四只。

 

“别让他们有机可乘。上！”扎克斯大喊一声，带着仅属于特种兵的自信冲进了进去。他灵巧地滚地躲开了一只扑上来的猎犬，冲向了后面的一整队，而将这单只留给了克劳德。

 

“扎克斯！”克劳德懊恼地喊了一声，马上追了上去。难道他 **这么想** 被围攻吗？

 

“你知道吗，我的指导者有把看起来像你的武器的剑，”扎克斯突然说道，“不过没那么复杂，是一块巨大的钢板，只是——”他顿了顿，用剑脊撞上一只猎犬的脑袋，趁着怪物还没从眩晕中恢复过来，用剑刃砍下头，然后接着说道，“——只是他从不用它，生怕会弄伤了剑。他只用拳头和阔剑。我不明白。如果不用它，为什么背着它到处走呢？那只会让他的速度变慢。”

 

“可能是为了纪念什么吧，”克劳德回道，加快了速度，在怪物能反应过来之前就冲过去给予它们一击。又是两声尖叫，两具尸体倒下了。

 

“如果是那样，他根本就不应该带着它！放在家里的展示架上不就好？那东西简直重得要死！虽然对特种兵来说并不算那么重，但是你总会觉得累，不是吗？就算只是大剑，我也觉得背着它一整天是个负担。”自说自话着，扎克斯一手挥剑劈开了猎犬的脑袋，然后比了个胜利的手势。克劳德翻了个白眼。

 

他们两人一起，战斗并没有持续很久。最后一击，最后一声闷响，整座仓库就安静下来。“伙计，干的不错！这里肯定有……”特种兵很快地清点了一下，“超过二十只怪物！真是太漂亮了！”

 

克劳德转开眼，这称赞让他感到不自在。就算他已经比扎克斯年长了，为什么现在他还觉得自己就像个小孩？

 

“它们总是成群结队，这里应该就是大部分了，不过我们最好还是彻底检查一遍。”跳起来，扎克斯再次迈出脚步。克劳德跟上他，不过明显更加沉稳。老朋友的活力让他忍不住在心里笑出来。他曾经以为那是因为特种兵的强化所致，不过现在看来，那只是扎克斯本人的性格。

 

盖亚，他真的非常非常想念他。再次看见扎克斯时他才意识到这一点。

 

“你怎么想？”扎克斯的声音从前方传来，“对着怪物，你的行动很棒！你想要做全职的吗？现在这就是特种兵的大部分工作了。除非再来一一次五台战争。不过那种事情可不会马上再来一次。”

 

克劳德没有回答。他的声音会泄露太多秘密。

 

“看这个，你简直就和三等兵一样出色，完全没问题。至于我，我现在马上就会成为一等兵了。如果那些Turks没有用火箭炮把我轰下来的话，我早就已经升上去了！我说，没错，空中支援确实很棒，不过多少也要注意一下地面人员啊。虽然曾后来道歉过了，不过老实说，我实在不知道那个家伙——等等，你听见了？”

 

侧过耳，克劳德点点头。一个轻柔的咕噜声。任务还没有结束。

 

“我觉得它在那边，”扎克斯轻声说道，指着仓库的东侧尽头。他跳上其中一个笼子，却差点把脚踝卡了进去，于是立刻又跳了下来，“看起来抄捷径没戏。”

 

克劳德毫不在意地跟上，竖起耳朵捕捉动作和声响。呼吸的回音在空中回响，很难确认到底是从哪里发出的。他们或许应该开灯，虽然这会惊动整群怪物。强化过的视力毕竟不是万能的，在这只有几束微光从屋顶漏下的场景里，要看穿黑暗也几乎是不可能的。

 

他追上了扎克斯，后者站在被一片笼子圈出的空地中，挠了挠头：“我发誓——”

 

“小心！”克劳德发出了警告。片刻之后，扎克斯身后的一个木笼炸开了，尘土扬起，地面因为怒吼而震动。从黑暗中，一个巨大的影子冲向了他们。

 

“巨角？（Grand horn）”扎克斯惊讶地叫了出来，扑向一旁，险险躲开了撞击。“这种东西在贫民窟里干嘛？”

 

怪物——几乎有他们的十倍大——没有丝毫停顿，也不在意落空的第一击，几乎有树桩那么粗的前蹄在地上擦了擦，低下了头，巨大的角直对这他。扎克斯向下矮身，但是他错误判断了怪物的身长。巨角的一侧击中了他的背，人被撞得飞了出去。

 

特种兵喘了口气，巨剑在他的手下与地面相击，发出铿响。他伸手摸索着魔石，但是那只怪物已经再次瞄准了他。“见鬼的！”

 

钢铁再一次和骨头相击，巨角愤怒地吼叫了一声，它的攻势在半途被剑背抵住了。

 

“你在干什么？！”克劳德大喝一声，用力和这只怪物对抗着。巨角努力向前推进，他向后滑了一点，但是他收紧了手臂，靠着最初之剑，止住了退势。

 

扎克斯盯着他，眼睛大睁：“这到底是——？”

 

所有的碎片都连起来了。

 

“ **至于我，我现在马上就会成为一等兵了。** ”

 

紫色的制服，不是黑色的。

 

大剑，不是破坏剑。

 

这个扎克斯还不是一等兵。

 

克劳德暗自诅咒着。“快躲开！”他下令道，“我没法一直扛着！”

 

“好！”扎克斯连滚带爬地起身躲开，一只手还捂着腹侧。看到最初的猎物逃开，巨角不满地大吼一声。令两人感到危险的是，它不知从那来的力量，竟然继续向前推进。

 

克劳德被撞飞，木笼在他身下碎裂，更多的木屑和尘土扬起。他后背有什么碎裂开，但是他的手指仍然稳稳地握着最初之剑。木笼不算什么。萨菲罗斯曾经将 **大楼** 丢向他。

 

“克劳德？克劳德！回话，伙计！”扎克斯的喊叫中听得出担忧和痛心。

 

巨角退开了一点，摇着头，甩下了头上的木屑。克劳德跌落到地上，瑟缩了一下。他满身的擦伤和瘀痕，不过马上就会好的。

 

一点都不重要，扎克斯不需要担忧。

 

他握紧了手中的最初之剑，向前冲去。

 

巨角看见这本来已被撞飞的弱小人类竟然迅速恢复了过来，发出一声惊讶的长哞，这吼声迅速在准确的一击下变成了痛苦的怒吼。剑平整地切开了代表它的巨角，那块巨骨跌进一个木箱之中，沉重的分量将木条撞得粉碎。

 

克劳德长长吐出一口气，举着剑。他隐约意识到自己的额角有血流下，还有他腿上也有伤。巨角左右摆了摆头，后退了一些。一旁扎克斯不断发出干扰魔法的闪光让它烦躁不已。

 

虽然还没有满级的魔石并没有造成多少实质性的伤害，但是多少起了一点骚扰的效果。克劳德充分利用了这几秒时间。他弓起身体，弯下膝盖，然后高高 **跃起** 。他重重落在怪兽的背上，在它能把人甩下去之前将最初之剑狠狠地插入它的肩骨之间。

 

长吼里满是疼痛。克劳德用力拔出了剑，落回地面。巨角的身体也随之倒下，它沉重的身躯震动大地，最后的哀吼被划过喉咙的刀刃迅速终结。

 

尘埃落地，肾上腺素褪去了，扎克斯看着他的神色仿佛他身后长出了翅膀一般。

 

克劳德不安地回头看了一眼。宝条在他身上做了太多实验——生出翅膀也并不是不可能。

 

“克劳德，你简直棒透了！”

 

没有翅膀。他可以继续作为人，安全地活过另外一天。

 

“你简直不费吹灰之力就打倒了巨角！我只能在模拟室里和它们对打，而且还得花上好几个 **小时** ！你之前只是在支援我，我根本没想到你有这么厉害！你简直就是为 **特种兵** 而生的。哦天啊，我打赌你绝对能赢得了 **一等兵** ！”

 

克劳德耸耸肩，并不在意。他记忆中的扎克斯总是毫不吝啬赞美之词，但是这让现在的他再一次深刻地意识到自己并不值得这份赞赏，不值得从这名自己曾经辜负过的朋友那里得到。“你没事吧？”他转而问道，用刻意的生硬来掩饰自己的不安。

 

“什么？这个吗？”扎克斯拍了拍肋下，“只是因为完全没有小心的擦伤。如果给安吉尔看见，一定会被念死。我欠你个人情，如果我一个人来，很可能会被抬去医务室。”他拍了拍克劳德的肩，“我才该问你怎么样了？刚才你受的那一下，我差点以为我能找到个克劳德煎饼。”

 

“我没事，”他说道，轻轻抹去额头上的血。被魔晄强化的自愈能力已经生效了。他刚才失去重心是个愚蠢的失误，一只巨角并没有什么了不起的，尤其是和龙、巴哈姆特以及 **萨菲罗斯** 相比。

 

扎克斯笑起来，灿烂得仿佛全世界的节日都集中到这一天。“好极了！所以你会来神罗的，对吗？你有那样的实力，一定会来的！我们可以成为最棒的搭档！我们这些乡下来的小孩就应该一块儿，这会很有趣的！”

 

克劳德已经不知道要如何去相信神罗的承诺。看着对神罗深信不疑的扎克斯，尼布尔海姆事件之前的扎克斯，让他非常痛苦。对一个一直相信着自己做的事是正确的人来说，一朝发现一切都被颠覆会有多么的不堪忍受……

 

“……克劳德？你看起来有点奇怪。”扎克斯戳了戳他的脸颊。

 

他并不在意。他没法，他就是没有办法去尝试——这肯定会毁了他。应该还有另外的方法。曾经想要成为特种兵的梦想早就破碎。太冒险了。不论是对他自己 **还是** 对扎克斯。

 

“你最好忘了我吧，”他说道，尽量让声音听起来冰冷，“我昨天就想告诉你的——神罗和我……不可能会合拍的。我会在米德加找到其他的工作。这对大家都好。”

 

“什么？可——”

 

克劳德将最初之剑返回背上。“谢谢你今天邀请我来，的确很有趣。”

 

“等等，克劳德！”

 

他没有回头。

 

第一次，他觉得自己多少理解了当时扎克斯的想法，为什么当初自己会被一个人落在米德加近郊的山崖上。

 


	12. 第十二章

杰内西斯狠狠地一拍桌子，发出的一阵噪响：“他已经来了？那为什么你们还没有找到他？”

 

“不论哪个入口都没有他的记录，我们之前以为他 **还没有** 到达米德加。”曾平静地回道，“幸运的是，我们的情报人员回报说在第七区发现了和描述相符合的人。”之后在第五区也出现了同样的报告。范围都在贫民窟周围。这对神罗很有利，通常来说，会在贫民窟出没的人都很需要钱。

 

“你们 **现在** 已经知道他在这里了，还有什么需要考虑的？萨菲罗斯都快把地毯磨出个洞了！”

 

其实将军阁下并不是唯一一个焦急的人，但是曾也知道指出这一点不会对面临的情况有什么帮助。

 

“我们已经指定人员来处理这件事，”他说道，希望这说辞不要激怒对方。这名某种意义上颇具诗人气质的指挥官阁下并不是个好相与的角色，“但是那个人实在神出鬼没。米德加是个大都市，而我们也只有这么几名Turks。”

 

“那个人长着陆行鸟一样的头发，背着一把巨剑！这要怎么样才能错过？”

 

“有超过四万人居住在第七区，”曾耐心地解释，“我们可以监控主要干道，但是我们没法检查每一家旅店和小道。如同您所说的，这个人确实非常显眼，所以只要——”这时他的PHS响了起来，打断了他的话。“抱歉，这可能很重要。”

 

“ **曾** ？”

 

“出什么事了吗？”西斯内应该负责第五区的那个保护任务。最近几周以来他们因为搜查斯特莱夫的原因放松了对那里的警戒。他努力不要露出担心的神情。尽管有扎克斯在应该会 **没事** ，他大概还是不应该从那边抽调人手。

 

“ **我找到你昨天简会上说的那个人了。** ”

 

 **那** 确实是意料之外。他用眼角的余光看了一眼杰内西斯——指挥官顿住了，此刻的神态就仿佛盯上猎物的蛇，随时准备着发动致命一击。曾不禁再一次觉得特种兵太过优秀的听力真是个大麻烦。“解释。”

 

“ **交班之前的例行巡视。一开始以为他是个流浪汉，打算赶他出去。要这么做吗？** ”

 

警戒升级。这难道只是一个巧合？“不，我会亲自过去。保持距离。一旦有变，立刻通知我。”

 

 **“了解。”** 通话结束。曾合上PHS，把它放入口袋中。

 

他花了几分钟来收拾必要的文件，同时意识到一等兵的锐利视线紧紧地盯着自己的一举一动。他突兀地开口说道：“你不需要等太久了，我们的人已经发现他了。我现在过去，进行接触。”幸好他今天起的够早，也准备好了文件。不过一想到这个陌生人竟然如此接近他们的监视目标，他就觉得一阵不安。

 

“我会一起过去。”杰内西斯突然说道。

 

“说实话，指挥官阁下，这并不是你的职权范围。”曾打断他的话，“所以你将这件事情交给了Turks，不是吗？”

 

杰内西斯抱起胸，眼神锐利，“嗯哼，那是因为我期待你这样的专业人士会更有效率。如果知道要花这么久，我还不如自己动手。”

 

“我毫不质疑你的能力，不过在这里请让我接手吧。商谈并不会因为更多人变得顺利。”

 

不论在公司里的头衔和职位，也不论他在这件事中牵涉深浅，曾知道他在这一刻是占上风的。他也知道面前的一等特种兵也清楚明白这背后的政治博弈，因此懂得什么时候应该让步：“……那么，一旦他同意了，立刻通知我。”咬牙切齿的话语，强装出来的礼貌，“前提是，如果你们能让他同意的话。”

 

曾并没有被冒犯——虽然他不得不面对几乎总是在演戏的杰内西斯，他只让你看见他 **希望** 你看见的部分——现在，不快和挑衅是用来催促他们为了维护自尊而尽快行动而设下的陷阱。最好的反击便是不要跳下去，因此曾只是问道：“为什么这么着急？”因为他想不到任何能够让这名特种兵这么做的理由。

 

杰内西斯皱起眉，周围的气氛一时间暗了下来：“你想多了。我只是 **非常赞赏你们的行动** 。”

 

谎言——而且杰内西斯并没有刻意掩饰。不过在神罗，有时候谎言比真相更加安全。

 

曾理了理袖口，并没有接话。

 

毕竟，Turks也会消失不见。

 

 

 

气氛变化了。克劳德皱起眉，手指握上他倚着的最初之剑。钢铁的冰冷就算隔着手套也能感觉得到。

 

又来了，有声音，不熟悉的。非常非常接近了。他应该继续装睡，然后趁着来人不备，突然一击吗？

 

“难以置信！你真的 **睡在** 这里！”

 

克劳德睁开眼，长叹一口气：“扎克斯。”

 

“没错，就是我！”

 

再次闭上眼，克劳德倒回地上：“你来干嘛？”

 

“爱丽丝说你睡在教堂里，”声音里是可恶的志气满满，“你不会觉得我就这样 **放弃了** ，对吧？”

 

说中了。他为了躲开他们，白天一直都避免在第五区出现。因此他去了第七区，整天在那里晃荡。不过计划并不顺利。没有了蒂法的引荐，所有的人都无视了他的反驳，认为他是一名特种兵，是为神罗工作的。他还是太天真了。几乎所有的钱都花出去了，但是收获的却只是几张低阶的通行证，估计半数都毫无用处。“你起个大早就是为了来找我？”

 

“我可不能让睡美人一整天都浪费在这里，不是吗？”

 

克劳德皱起眉，看向微弱的光。在圆盘下总是很难准确地知道时间，不过他想自己大概是睡过头了。昨天什么也没有吃——他的身体大概决定以睡眠来补充失去的能量。

 

所以他不得不面对眼前这个顽固的二等特种兵“——我说，天啊，神罗又不会怎么样，克劳德。总比睡在大街上要好！”

 

他宁可睡大街也不要躺魔晄水槽。克劳德动了动，转开视线。

 

二等兵在他身边坐了下来，调整了下姿势继续说道，一点都没有注意到他的嗓门有多响。扎克斯根本不擅长察言观色，他只会用 **自己** 的情绪感染周边的一切：“你让我想起从五台回来的一等兵们说起的事情。他们去偷袭对方的营地，但是在冲锋的时候却发现对面立刻就反击了。谁都不相信——毕竟你要时间穿衣穿鞋，对吧——他们预想至少能逮住那些家伙光脚的时候！不过完全不是这样的。知道为什么吗？五台的那些家伙是抱着剑睡的，武器简直就是他们的毯子。一瞬间的异动，好了，他们就能战斗！说起来——”扎克斯的眼神变了：“你不是——”

 

克劳德瞪了他一眼再锤他一拳：“难懂我 **看起来** 像个五台人？”

 

“他们可是伪装的大师！”扎克斯抗议道，“我们之前发现个间谍，简直就还是个孩子！”

 

“一旦你察觉了，他们的伪装也没用了。”

 

“不可能的，你应该亲眼看一下！简直无懈可击。”

 

“我才不是从五台来的，扎克斯。”

 

“啊，我想也不是，要真的是伪装的话，你太显眼了。”这让克劳德又锤了他一拳，“唉哟！你小子，这又不是什么坏话！”

 

他笑起来，但是立刻就被自己的笑声吓住了。

 

他到底在干 **什么** ？一边计划着杀死神罗的高层人员，一边和扎克斯开着玩笑？他很容易就会迷失自我，所以才会每天只睡几个小时，然后远远地躲开特种兵和他的女孩！每个和他扯上关系的人最后都会陷入危险之中！

 

但是他还能做些什么呢？克劳德不能对扎克斯说 **走开** 。毕竟他已经这样一次次地找了过来。

 

“你知道，”扎克斯继续喋喋不休，根本没注意到身边人内心的挣扎，“爱丽丝说你是‘无名氏’。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你没什么想说的？”

 

“什么？”

 

扎克斯耸了耸肩：“这让人很难过。无名氏……一般来说，人人都会想成为英雄，不是吗？”

 

克劳德看向别处，他被突如其来的阴郁所吞没：“我根本无法成为英雄。”这句话令他痛苦。陨星降临之后，卡丹裘的重组之后，人们不停地将这个称号强加于他，但是他从来都担不起这个头衔。

 

“为什么那么说？”

 

英雄不会放任好友死去。克劳德无法说出口。

 

“好吧，我会成为一等特种兵，我会成为英雄。”扎克斯大声宣布，“有了那种力量，我可以保护所有的一切。我的荣誉，我的梦想，还有每一个人！”

 

一个小小的嘲笑声在他脑中响起——最后，扎克斯只能救得了一个人，而且还赔上了自己的命。

 

对于克劳德来说，这个交易一点也不划算。

 

“我知道你能行的，”他轻声说道，希望这句话中并没有苦涩的味道。

 

扎克斯看起来非常真诚：“那你为什么不好好考虑一下呢，克劳德？特种兵当然希望有你这样的人加入。不管怎么说都比睡在教堂里要好得多。特种兵有私人房间，提供三餐，而且一旦成为一等兵，你还可以随意挑选任务。在神罗你可以做到一切！在这里你又想要做什么呢？”

 

“你为什么要关心这一切？”克劳德低吼了一声。他们现在不过是陌生人罢了。除了最开始相遇的时候聊过几句，一同出了个任务之外就没有更多了。为什么扎克斯要不停地回来找他呢？

 

“见鬼的，我也不知道啊。”对方咧出一个大笑，“虽然很奇怪，不过我觉得我们有点像？”克劳德的心下沉了一点。“而且爱丽丝喜欢你。她看人一向很准。再说了，任务里你的表现简直完美！如果不是你，我受的伤会严重得多！”

 

“我没做什么特别的。”

 

“你在开玩笑吧？你处理怪物的时候简直就是个专业的。只是……”他挠了挠那头黑色刺毛，露出一个笑容。这个发型和克劳德记忆中的没什么差别，只是刘海稍微有些不同，让他看起来更柔和，更年少一些——说起来，扎克斯到底是什么时候换的发型？“我不知道。我只是不能理解为什么像你这样强大的战士会在贫民窟里荒废时间。你知道你可以做更多，更好的。”

 

他再也听不下去了——特别是从扎克斯嘴里听到任何对神罗的赞扬。他们对他做了那么残酷的事情。克劳德站起来，背起最初之剑。“你可以不用担心我。我只会给你带来麻烦。”

 

扎克斯跳起来，迅速跟上：“哦，别这样。我只想知道——”

 

“私人原因，我没法加入神罗。”他的声音变得粗粝，耐心被消磨殆尽。

 

一个新的声音在教堂里回响：“如果你不介意的话，我很好奇这到底是什么原因。”

 

克劳德顿住了脚步，手已经握紧了最初之剑，随时准备着出手。在看见黑色套装的那一刻他已经开始发动魔石了。

 

“曾！”扎克斯迅速介入两人之间，动作之快令克劳德无法相信这只是个偶然。“你在这里干什么？就上次把我炸飞出去再道歉一次？”

 

“那件事情已经结束了。”Turks的声音里只有一点点笑意。但是克劳德仍然紧绷着。“事实上，我今天来是为了和你的朋友谈谈的。”

 

这可不是什么好事。克劳德已经开始计划逃跑路线了。如果可能的话他不想杀了曾，毕竟现在要上Turks的抹杀名单还太早。

 

扎克斯的表情变得有些慌张：“等等，你不是，呃——”

 

“我们想要招募他。”曾解释了一句。

 

扎克斯用力挥了一拳：“棒极了！”

 

克劳德看向扎克斯，感到自己被背叛了。他被出卖了？

 

看出他的惊愕和愤怒，二等特种兵迅速摆着手，为自己辩护：“等等，等等，我可没和任何人提起过你有多么厉害，我发誓！我很高兴他们能先发现这一点——说起来，你们是怎么发现的？”

 

“你的名气早就传遍了，”曾对着克劳德说道，“我是曾，是Turks。你应该听说过，我们的工作是发掘有潜力的人并且邀请他们加入特种兵。”

 

克劳德放下了剑。那是标准的官方用语。当然神罗早就意识到他的存在了。为什么他自己没有注意到呢？虽然他从来没有成为特种兵，但是眼睛里魔晄的光却是没法掩饰的。制造特种兵的方法在神罗是最高机密，大部分人猜测那和魔晄有关，可没人会真的蠢到冒着中毒的危险去模仿实验。而自己还特意去和萨菲罗斯打了一场。难道自己 **从来** 就没有好好把事情想清楚过吗？难怪蒂法总是说无可救药。“所以我被盯上了？”

 

“和我刚刚说的一样，你已经非常有名了。这边上有个小咖啡厅，如果你不介意的话，我们可以吃点东西，慢慢聊。我请客。”曾邀请道。

 

他的胃在听到食物的时候咕咕叫了起来，不过克劳德并没有退让：“你已经听到了。我不想为神罗工作。”

 

“可——”扎克斯想要插话。

 

“你至少应该给我个机会尝试一下。可能你还不知道神罗到底有多慷慨。如果你的不满是基于意识形态，我们也很愿意听从反对的声音。这些反馈能够让神罗变得更好。”无懈可击的公关用语。看着对方的脸，克劳德知道潜台词。如果他不让曾说完，那么就有大麻烦了。特别是他现在还被发现在教堂里。这是另一个被他忽视了的细节——爱丽丝一直都被监视着，能够避开这么久已经是天大的幸运。

 

“我会听一听，不过不会改变主意。”他退让了。战略撤退。输了这一场，赢得全局。

 

“他可顽固了，”扎克斯对曾说道，“我这 **几天** 一直都在说服他。”他说的好像是 **几年** 一样。

 

唯一的回答就是“我能想象到。”有那么一瞬，克劳德看见了曾人性的一面。他随即想起这名Turks总是喜欢板着脸说冷笑话。这么多年来几乎没有任何变化，这实在是难以想象，一个人在经历了陨星降临以及其他一切之后居然还能保持原来的模样。

 

“那么，有饭吃了？我们走吧！你肯定饿昏头了，对不对，克劳德？你看起来已经好久没吃饭了。真难想象这么小的个子竟然能够背着那样的——”

 

“军士，我记得你今天还有任务？你的班车在——”曾看了眼表，“四十五分钟之后出发。”

 

扎克斯惊讶地张大了嘴：“你竟然 **记住** 了我的日程？”

 

“扎克斯，任务。”曾又提醒了一句。

 

“好吧，好吧。”他的目光在车站，克劳德，还有曾之间游移。克劳德有种奇怪的感觉，看起来扎克斯一点都不想让他们俩单独待着。“啊啊啊，但是我想——”

 

“交给我。有你一直在对他说神罗的事，我确定我能说服他来为神罗工作的。”曾向他保证。克劳德抱起胸，盯着地板。事情变得一团糟，但是他别无选择，只能随波逐流。

 

他不喜欢这种无法控制自己命运的感觉，这不停地提醒他关于——

 

扎克斯看起来很信任曾，他点点头：“如果你这么说……那克劳德，放开一点，好吗？”他用力拍了拍克劳德的背，仿佛还想说点什么的样子。然后用力挥了挥手，离开了：“曾，别让我失望！”

 

Turks露出了笑容。等到特种兵的身影完全消失，对克劳德说道：“跟我来。那里不算远。”

 

他安静地跟着曾走出了教堂。贫民窟才刚刚醒来——圆盘下的一天总是开始得很迟，特别是那些夜间繁华的区域。街上为数不多的人都纷纷给两人让道——特种兵和Turks凑在一起，绝对是大麻烦。

 

“你怎么认识扎克斯·菲尔的？”曾问道。

 

克劳德试图看出曾的真正意图，但看起来这问话只是出于好奇。“我刚到米德加的时候想在教堂里歇一下，他和他的女朋友在里面。”最好不要提爱丽丝的名字。光是他们假设自己和她已经认识这一点就够糟糕的了。

 

“你信教？”

 

“什么？”他完全没有料到这个问题，“不，不是。我只想找个安静点的地方，休息一下。”为了不造成什么误会，他顿了顿，又加了一句，“米德加实在有点……太过了。特别是在长途跋涉之后。”他最不希望让Turks认为自己特意在躲开他们，虽然那确实是他的意图。

 

“了解了。确实来自其他地区的人需要花一点时间适应这里的嘈杂。”

 

曾温和、友好而且非常健谈，但这只让克劳德更加紧张。他并不觉得曾有什么不好——在陨星降临之后Turks和雪崩达成了某种共识，最终还会偶尔一起喝一杯——只是曾此行的目的让他不得不保持警惕。

 

他们在一个不起眼的小咖啡厅前停下。房顶上缺了几块瓦片，窗框的涂漆斑斑驳驳，不过室内还算得上整洁，装修也很现代。曾的一身套装非常符合这里——克劳德突然意识到自己满是尘土的护肩，皱巴巴的衣服。他自从离开金碟后就没有像样地洗过澡了。对于贫民窟来说这点其实并不重要。“我们到了。”Turks向店主打了声召唤，对方转向他们，但是却并没有看着两人，视线仿佛 **穿透** 了一般。这让克劳德觉得稍微安心了一些。“我预定了两个人的位子，在后面。”

 

服务生领着他们走到后排的一个小隔间，头顶上是懒洋洋转着的电扇，巨大的塑料装饰植物隔开了这里和其他桌子。克劳德无聊地看了会扇叶，自从陨星以来，他就再也没见过正常工作的电扇了。电力对于没有反应炉供给的他们来说太过奢侈——里布预计他们新开发的能源需要至少十五年的时间才能恢复到和魔晄所供应的能量相持平的水准。

 

服务生拿了菜单过来，克劳德只要了红茶和烤土司。“你不用客气，”曾看着他，说道：“反正是公司付账，何不好好利用一下？”他点了豪华版套餐外加咖啡。

 

“直接说吧。”克劳德不想再多呆一分钟了。虽然他大概有至少一天没吃东西了，但是眼下的局面让他胃口全无。

 

“没问题。就和我之前说的一样，神罗希望你能够加入我们，尤其是我们的特种兵。如果你想看看的话，我这里还有些宣传册。”

 

“我知道特种兵，我不可能通过的。”他指了指自己的眼睛，“更多的魔晄对我没有任何好处。”

 

“考虑到这个情况，我们可以让你直接成为特种兵。你只需要通过一个小测试就可以了。根据你在五台的表现，我相信这对你来说不费吹灰之力。”他们点的食物上桌了，两人停了下来，分别开始吃了起来。曾吃的很慢，用餐的间隙也会谈上几句。克劳德想起了这个——雷诺在酒吧的时候常常这样，尽可能拖延用餐时间，好拉着别人一直陪他聊天。难怪曾点了豪华版的。当Turks确实不是一件容易的事情。“这真的是个好机会——特种兵被所有人敬仰，而且要成为特种兵也非常不容易。每年有成百上千的人申请加入，但是只有不到二十能够成功。待遇和福利都很好，是高级职员，工作时间也很自由。所有的要求神罗都会尽量满足。”

 

克劳德咬着他干巴巴的吐司，表情没有丝毫变化。

 

曾啜了一口咖啡，等着酱汁稍微凉一凉，继续说道：“我知道你肯定从扎克斯那里听到了这些。不过，对于你，神罗还可以有进一步的优待。钱，工作环境——所有的一切都好商量。”

 

“我不明白。你刚刚说了，每年有那么多人想要加入。为什么还要特意去招募？”克劳德语气平板，他的吐司只吃了一半，早就冷了，他吃不下。

 

“你很聪明，斯特莱夫。我肯定你知道神罗总是不希望像你这样的人才为我们的对手效力。这是出于我们的 **利益** ，”最后一个词上加了特别的分量，“让你来神罗工作。什么都可以谈。”

 

克劳德盯着桌子，而曾并不急于他的回复。这一切都太奇怪了——神罗竟然降贵纡尊，向他伸出了手。他的脑中警铃大作。他 **考虑** 过为神罗工作，以此来接近宝条，但是他有两点不这么做的原因。其一是对神罗科学部的恐惧，而且另外一个是他在五台袭击了他们重要的将军阁下。难道萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯不知道这件事吗？为什么神罗会想要雇佣一名对他们重要成员不利的人？

 

先处理科学部。“这是为了骗我进你们实验室的阴谋，不是吗？”

 

曾没有任何迟疑，反问道：“为什么你会这么想？”

 

“制造特种兵不就是个大型的人体实验吗？”克劳德说道。这一次，他根本懒得去掩饰声音中的苦涩。

 

“完全不是这样。神罗总希望得到和你一样更优秀的人才。为什么我们要招募你然后冒着巨大的风险拿人来做实验呢？”他摊开双手，示意自己毫无敌意。虽然克劳德知道曾根本不是那种会完全让你看透的类型。“不过我也不会对你说谎，我们的确非常有兴趣知道是谁对你做了魔晄手术。”

 

“没有什么手术，”他挤出话来，“魔晄中毒而已，非常严重。然后恢复过来了。”这也不算谎话。引起魔晄中毒的人是宝条这一点也没什么好提的。

 

“我知道了，那么你对我们的的科学家也不会有抵抗——”

 

“我不会当你们的小白鼠。”他打断了曾的话。

 

“我没这么说，不过我觉得你不会介意身体检查吧？”

 

克劳德皱起眉：“那是我的条件之一。”他说道，“没有身体检查，没有血液检查，不和任何医生或者是科学家打交道。”

 

他的要求没有令对方露出任何惊讶的表情，“如果你真的这么希望，我们可以安排。”

 

“而且我需要能够拒绝任务的权利。我可以打倒所有你们希望的怪物，但是我不会对你们的竞争对手出手。”

 

“一等兵已经享有这种特权了。如果你通过测试，你会先成为三等兵，不过特别对你例外也没有问题。”

 

难以置信，这项提议现在看起来完全是真的。

 

“我可以认为你在改变主意吗？还有其他的什么吗？”

 

他真的可以选择吗？如果曾能够遵守承诺，那么他可以躲过科学部的监视，这是他最好的进入神罗的机会了。

 

但是 **太容易** 了。神罗不应该向 **他** 示好。“只是——我还是不理解。你知道我威胁过萨菲罗斯。”

 

曾点点头。很显然他也忘记了食物——咖啡不再冒热气，盘子里的肉也变得油腻。“我们知道在五台发生的事。没错，那就是我们提出的条件。如果可以的话，我们希望你不要继续试图杀死同僚。”

 

“而且你们愿意相信我的口头承诺？”

 

“萨菲罗斯将军自己能够处理好这一点。不过最理想的情况是，我们希望能够率先进行补偿。将军阁下曾经对你做了什么吗？你可能不知道，神罗有一系列的补偿……”

 

克劳德收紧了拳头，皮质手套被攥紧：“什么都 **不可能** 。”他嘶声说道，“神罗根本没法补偿。” **一整座村庄** 。他的 **母亲** 。爱丽丝，扎克斯，他的梦想和希望，还有 **四年的时光** 。他永远失去的，还有那些他 **再也** 无法抹消的记忆。路法斯知道这一点，他从不说补偿。

 

“我很抱歉，”曾向他道歉，“不过至少如果你能告诉我们——”

 

“我不会杀了他，”克劳德打断，“不过别问更多。我会做的。如果你能保证这三条，我会和神罗签约。”为神罗工作时他不会杀了萨菲罗斯——不过只要摧毁了宝条和杰诺娃，他的合约肯定随之无效。如果他运气好，他们甚至会让萨菲罗斯来处理自己。

 

“好极了。我会马上起草文件。最早明天你能参加测试。我要怎么联系到你？”

 

克劳德掏出了他的PHS，翻出号码。曾记了下来。“我不记得看过那个型号的。”他说道。

 

因为它并不存在。克劳德耸耸肩，并没有回答。他可不想给每个漏洞都打上补丁，不是在现在这么糟糕的情绪下。

 

“那么现在就暂告一段落了。根据你的情况，今晚可以在上层给你找个旅店。”他递出也一张名片，还有一张车票。金发人现在已经懒得去为Turks的志在必得惊讶了。“明天我们就可以准备好你在特种兵宿舍里的房间了。”

 

“如果我能通过测试，”克劳德提醒了一句，语气平板。毕竟过去的他失败了。

 

“我对你有百分之百的信心。”

 

他只咕哝了一声，算是回应。如果真知道克劳德所说的成功是什么的话，就不会有这样的表情了。

 

而这个时候他真正意识到刚才发生的事到底意味着什么。

 

他要再一次为神罗工作了。

 

在另外一个世界，某时某地，路法斯一定会大声地嘲笑他。


	13. 第十三章

 

“了不起，斯特莱夫，现在可以停止模拟了。”一个不熟悉的声音从扩音器中传来。空气微微震动了一下，长满青草的山野褪去，只留下冰冷的铅灰色金属。克劳德随意地站着，甚至连喘气都没有。

 

过了一会，侧门滑开，曾和另外一个人——应该是刚刚说话的人，他猜想——走了进来。克劳德仔细观察了那个人一眼。路法斯？不，年龄太大了，肤色也太深，而且路法斯从来不戴眼镜。

 

“斯特莱夫，这是拉扎德，新上任的特种兵部门主任。”

 

“我想知道要多少时间才能把那个‘新’字去掉，”拉扎德带着些微的自嘲，伸出手。

 

克劳德愣了一会，然后才反应过来他应该握手。他非常小心——上一次和他握手的希德差点就断了手指。虽然那次大部分应该归咎于希德乱开他穿裙子的玩笑。“那么，我被录取了？”

 

“只差最后一点了，”拉扎德回道，“你完美地完成了三项模拟训练，不过我很好奇——你怎么看待这训练？”

 

他斟酌了一下：“……感觉很真实，但是并没有完全再现真实情况。”

 

“怎么说？”

 

他用靴子擦了擦地板。“地表太平滑，天气也受控。我曾经和这些怪物战斗过。在泥地里，或者是风沙很大的时候很难这么轻松就杀了它们。”他弯了弯手指，继续：“剑砍进真实物体的感觉也是不一样的。你记得阻力的感觉，所以每一次的劈砍都应该和预想中是一样的。”一谈到用剑，克劳德可以滔滔不绝，一直讲下去。

 

看起来拉扎德对他的回答非常满意。“没错，这是它的缺陷。虽然比实战训练更加经济，但是没有什么能替代真实的。那么，现在是最后一项了，我们希望你能和其他特种兵打一场。胜利条件是让一方失去战斗力。”

 

克劳德皱起眉：“什么意思？就算没有武器和魔石，特种兵仍然非常强大。”

 

这让拉扎德不得不重新解释：“对于没有强化过的人来说，没错。不过想想普通人的战斗，一般而言，一方拥有武器而另一方没有的情况下，战斗就会自动停止了，不是吗？对于两名特种兵来说也是一样的。”

 

克劳德想了想，同意了。这确实很简单。

 

曾走了出去，片刻之后带回了一名身着深紫色制服带着制式头盔的特种兵。二等兵。那么这肯定不是常规的测试——不然他们应该让一名三等兵来。“康赛尔（Kunsel），这是斯特莱夫，我之前和你提到过的人。”

 

“嗨，”对方打了个招呼，听起来很友善。克劳德礼貌地点点头。没必要和将来的同僚弄僵关系。“哇哦，你们真的没有说笑。确定 **我** 不是那个被一个伪装过的一等兵测试的人？”

 

“斯特莱夫进入特种兵确实有点晚，”曾解释了一句，“所以我们调整了测试。你是最后一关。”

 

“好吧。别担心，我会注意轻重的。”他对着克劳德说道，“每个想要加入的人都应该有好好表现自己的机会。”

 

“允许使用魔石，不过注意分寸。”拉扎德要求道，“训练室很坚固，不过地震和召唤——嗯，我相信你们知道的。”

 

他们点头同意，曾和拉扎德便退回到观察室。

 

康赛尔做了几个深蹲：“准备好了吗？”

 

克劳德拔出了最初之剑，点头示意这名二等兵可以先动手。康赛尔露出微笑：“你很自信啊。”

 

“这是礼貌。”克劳德回道。眼前之人的事迹从他的记忆里一丝丝冒出来，他确信自己从未见过康赛尔，那么这就应该是属于扎克斯的回忆了。他是扎克斯的朋友。

 

“小看二等兵可是会输的。”康赛尔非常明智的没有使用武器。利用第一击的优势，他发出了冰魔法。

 

空气震动，温度迅速下降。克劳德伸出手，一眨眼的时间里中级火焰魔法咆哮着炸开了，将还未成型的冰刃化为碎屑。雾气弥漫开来，克劳德抬起了剑。

 

“见鬼的，你太快了！”康赛尔在一击之后便迅速后退。大剑 ，和扎克斯一样，虽然他使用的要更轻更短。这认知如同魔法一般在他脑海中凭空出现。他们应该是一起训练的伙伴。

 

一旁康赛尔游走着，随时准备着试图破开他的防御，这可不是迷失在扎克斯记忆中的时候。剑相击，金属刮擦着，双方在角力，想要打破与对方的僵持。二等兵随即跳开，但克劳德紧随而上，封住了他的后撤，一击比一击更加迅速，更加强力。

 

并不坏。对方有教科书一般精准的姿势，行动经过计算，不过步速却跟不上。克劳德挡下一击，瞄准空隙，冲向前去，不过在最后一刻停了下来。

 

康赛尔的脸色变得惨白。克劳德收回了刚刚的致命一击——除了萨菲罗斯之外，没人可以挡下的一击。特种兵跌跌撞撞地退了几步，拉开他们之间的距离。他颤抖着拿出了魔石，闪电窜过空中，但是克劳德发出的屏障瞬间立起，在透明的防护壁面前，只剩下无害的闪光。

 

他们又过了几招，康赛尔费力招架着连续攻击。克劳德脑中掠过几种打倒他的方法——如果他拿出第二把剑，战斗就立刻结束了。不，一把就够了。他眼里浮现出考量，突然退开了一点。留下疯狂招架的康赛尔。另一个人在意识到自己用力太过时，低骂了一句。下一刻，他的手被剑柄狠狠一敲，手中的剑顿时落地。

 

解决了武器，克劳德欺身上前，动作流畅，一手挡住冲着自己脸的拳头，另一只手卸下了对方手环中的冰魔石和闪电魔石。

 

“认输！”康赛尔大喊。克劳德差一点就踢向他的后膝盖，打算将人放到在地。金发人松开了拳头，走开一点，好让二等兵能够起身。不一会，门再次打开，曾和拉扎德走了进来。

 

“军士，你还好吗？”Turks问道。

 

康赛尔点点头，还在大口喘气：“只是……给我一分钟调整呼吸。我可没想过是场快速战。”

 

克劳德交还了他卸下的魔石，康赛尔接过它们，从急促的呼吸间挤出了一声“谢谢”。但是他自己一点也不觉得累。难道他真的有那么快？他已经尽量维持一个合理的节奏，以为康赛尔也是一样的。刚才看起来对方并没有落下太多。他也没有打算将拖垮他。很可能是由于一直与萨菲罗斯战斗的关系，他错误地估计了普通特种兵的极限。

 

“那么，康赛尔军士，你怎么看？”拉扎德问道。

 

“签下他。”康赛尔回答，手仍然撑着膝盖，努力平复呼吸：“简直像是在和一等兵交手。你们不会想让他走的。再说了，我还想向他请教魔石的知识！”

 

克劳德皱起眉：“魔石的知识？”

 

“你一定得教我怎么快速地施展魔法。”他露出一个疲惫的笑容，“我以为第一发魔法能够起效的，但是你的火魔法那么快，我的根本没有任何作用！”

 

克劳德耸了耸肩，转开头，觉得有些尴尬。他从来没想过这一点。当雪崩的一行人准备去和萨菲罗斯战斗时，他们收集到了不少稀有的魔石。他不得不练习瞬发，只是因为他知道萨菲罗斯有多么快，知道他们每个人能分散他的注意力的时间只有几秒钟。任何无法瞬发的魔石，都不会用在战斗里。

 

“他的剑也很快，你挥动那把剑的样子简直就像在用一把刺剑而不是大剑。”

 

“我同意，”拉扎德赞同他的看法，“说实话，斯特莱夫，我之前对于从外界招募特种兵持保留态度，但是你确实非常出色。欢迎加入特种兵！”

 

康赛尔用力拍了拍他的背：“恭喜！很期待和你共事！”他的笑容加深了，“而且我能说知道你在我们一边让我安心不少吗？”

 

克劳德向他们两人点了点头：“谢谢。”

 

那之后的事情就模糊成一片忙碌和嘈杂。曾祝贺后就消失了，拉扎德领着他签了几份文件，每一份克劳德都确认再三，保证自己没有漏掉任何一点。然后他被带着参观了整个公司，并且被嘱咐记得在第二天一早去会议室报道，还有一长串的禁用品，大部分都是与魔晄反应不良的药物和食物。

 

最后，所有需要签名的文件和介绍都结束了，康赛尔带他到了宿舍，直到克劳德保证之后会教他一些关于魔石的技巧，才依依不舍地离开了。关上门，克劳德·斯特莱夫，新加入的三等特种兵，终于可以好好观察自己的房间。

 

他觉得其实神罗分配给自己的是二等兵的房间，不过这没什么可抱怨的。虽然不宽敞，但是有桌，有床，有柜子——其中已经放了制服，一套睡衣和两套三等兵套装——还有一个独立浴室。没有窗，幽闭恐惧症一瞬间攫取了他，不过他立刻镇定下来，提醒自己在飓风号上的房间只有这一半大小。现在只是换了个地点而已。

 

没有窗意味着更多的隐私，不过也减少了他的逃脱可能。克劳德实验性地敲了敲墙，木板和绝缘填充。最坏的情况，他可以直接破坏墙体冲出去。另外，总是还有通风管这个选项。

 

那么他终于进入神罗了，下一步呢？

 

目前而言，他最好还是学着尽快适应——之后再来找出和宝条的交集。可能的话，他希望 **不要** 去实验室或者是病院。他可以先收集消息，寻找机会。

 

考虑到除了口袋里的东西和背上的剑他别无他物，因此并不需要拆包整理。他开始在房间里翻动，检查窃听器和隐藏的摄像头。虽然有文件，但是他预计神罗还是会监视他。天啊，如果没这么做，他们就 **太蠢** 了。

 

焦急的叩门声惊动了他。已经有访问者了吗？他只在房间里待了不到五分钟。

 

他应该回答吗？可能是扎克斯。或者康赛尔，还是拉扎德忘记了什么东西。他独处的时间真的不多。叹了口气，他打开了门。

 

他没料到是红衣人。

 

“杰内西斯？”

 

“斯特莱夫。”

 

这个人看起来不错。健康，而且因为某些原因，很开心。

 

“欢迎来到神罗，”对方一边说着，一边像一阵风一样飘进了房间，完全不介意这狭小的住所。“来杀萨菲罗斯的？”

 

这句话让他狠狠瞪了对方一眼：“显然神罗不鼓励这种事情。”

 

“听见这个他会很高兴的。那么你为什么决定为神罗工作了？”

 

克劳德显然已经考虑过这个问题：“他们的条件很不错。”

 

“所以你接受了？”

 

“比不接受要好。”

 

杰内西斯轻轻地笑了一声，但是没有继续追问。他转而吐出诗句：

  
**“**

**吾友，汝之愿**

**生命之使者，女神之赠礼**

**”**

 

克劳德抱起胸：“那是什么意思？”他读过Loverless——米德加的每个人都读过，它无处不在——但是“女神的赠礼”却并没有一个明确的解释。

 

“那……药剂，不管是什么，在五台时你给我的那个。你还有吗？”他的声音降低了，声音中带着急切。

 

这个问题令他大吃一惊。“一瓶还不够吗？”那个分量就算治疗最严重的星痕综合症都绰绰有余，不过也有可能劣化的机理不同。

 

“不是给我，”对方更正道，声音轻下来。他探出身体看了看空荡荡的走廊，确认没有任何人在偷听，然后说道，“是为了朋友，安吉尔。”

 

这个名字并没有立刻产生印象。安吉尔……安吉尔…… **扎克斯的指导者，黑发，破坏剑，白色翅膀** 。盖亚，他怎么会 **忘记** 的？在安吉尔死去的任务里，他 **遇见** 了扎克斯。他的学生亲手杀了他。克劳德突然觉得不舒服。

 

“劣化。没问题，我还有另外两——”手指伸入后腰口袋的同时，他的声音动摇了。有什么不对。

 

一阵恐惧袭来，他解下了口袋，把所有的东西都倒在床上。

 

玻璃片，碎片。他的以太，药剂，增强剂，回复剂，还有爱丽丝的泉水。全都粉碎了，没有了，就如同从未存在过一般。为什么他没有注意到？

 

“不……我在和巨角战斗的时候……”他低语道，手指在一片碎屑中翻找着。当他狠狠撞上木箱的时候，肯定是那个时候。

 

他看了杰内西斯一眼。那个人只是愣愣地看着床上的一堆碎片，仿佛并不理解到底发生了什么。

 

“安吉尔……”杰内西斯突然转过身，一把抓住了他的肩膀，“那到底是什么？你从哪里拿到的？”

 

克劳德摇了摇头：“没有了，没有更多——”

 

“肯定是有谁做出来的！”手指收紧了，几乎要陷入手臂中。

 

克劳德扳开他的手：“我没法 **拿到** 了。那个人已经——已经不在了！”不然他要怎么解释？

 

杰内西斯仿佛被重击了一拳，只能这么看着他。

 

金发人尴尬地转过身体，他感觉糟透了。但是他能做什么呢？他不知道盛大的福音到底是怎么起效的，也不知道是什么让教堂的泉水变得那么特别，能够治好星痕。要知道，就连最强效的药剂，或者是魔法，或者是其他道具都没有一点办法。

 

但是也不能放着不管。杰内西斯被治好了，但是安吉尔的劣化还在继续。会变成怎么样？安吉尔还会叛逃吗？克劳德费力地搜索过扎克斯的记忆碎片。安吉尔总是比较理性的那一方，最后还牺牲了他自己。他大概不会想要毁灭世界。这点值得注意。但是他会做什么？他还会安静地待在神罗，直到最后一刻的来临吗？还是会消失在科学部之中，再也不出现？他会离开，找个安静地场所度过最后的日子吗？

 

而且，更重要的是， **杰内西斯** 面对这样的安吉尔，会怎么做？

 

“总——总能有办法的，”他迟疑地说道，“我知道某个人——他们不是制造者，但是如果我能解释的话，或许……”

 

“带我去见他们！”杰内西斯立刻恳求道。

 

克劳德摇了摇头：“我没法这么做。我之前听说的是，他们一直都在隐蔽的地方。”某种意义上，这是真的，“而且这也很有可能不成功。成功的几率很小。”有那么微乎其微的可能性，爱丽丝能够再次创造奇迹。他不想请求她——可怜的女孩因为他知道她古代种的来源，已经受到惊吓了——但是如果能够不让扎克斯再经历一次失去导师的痛苦，她一定愿意去尝试。

 

至少，他可以争取一点时间。有杰内西斯和安吉尔在，至少可以保持现状不变。霍兰德会待在神罗，希望这多少能限制宝条的权力。而且由于杰内西斯造成的混乱而带来的尼布尔海姆的任务也不会那么快发生。

 

克劳德知道自己大概还有几个月的时间，不过有时候他觉得自己只有短短数天。

 

杰内西斯看起来一点也不高兴，不过还是问了：“要多久？”

 

“我不知道确切的时间。首先要找到人，需要一点时间。他还有多久？”

 

“或许应该由 **你** 来告诉 **我** 。看起来，你对劣化非常熟悉。虽然霍兰德应该只告诉了我一个人。”绝望消失了，取而代之的是好奇和狡诈。

 

克劳德思考着最合适的解释，两人之间陷入了一阵沉默。他到底有多少漏洞要补？这是Turks的本职吧？如果是文森特，他会说什么？

 

文森特什么都不会说。那就是他们在上一次成为朋友的原因。克劳德喜欢这种态度，所以他转而收拾起那些碎片。

 

最后，杰内西斯也放弃了，叉起手靠在墙上，一副老朋友聊天的架势，而不是只见过两面的陌生人。“你见过萨菲罗斯了吗？”

 

“我今天才进入神罗。”他在浴室找到了垃圾桶，玻璃叮叮咚咚地落入其中。

 

“他迟点时候会过来。”语气中是不容置疑的事实。

 

“干嘛？”如果神罗是为了引诱他过来，然后让萨菲罗斯伏击他，那么也太天真了。整幢大楼都会被毁掉的。

 

“谈谈，我猜。他对你很好奇。”

 

克劳德打算今天一整天都躲起来。

 

“如果你不想见他，他几乎不会去训练室。”杰内西斯紧接着说道，亮蓝色的魔晄眼紧紧盯着金发人。

 

克劳德惊讶地打量着另一名特种兵，但是一等兵只是微微抬了抬下巴，毫无保留地迎上了他的目光。

 

过了一会，他问道：“为什么告诉我？”杰内西斯看起来并不是那种会乐于助人的类型。

 

对方耸了耸肩：“你是最近发生的最有趣的事情了。斯特莱夫。看到萨菲罗斯炸毛的样子是我的乐趣之一。他简直就像只趾高气扬的银色大鸟。”

 

就是这样？听起来简直就像是扎克斯会做的事情。不过说回来，他记忆中的杰内西斯总是痛苦，尖酸，对命运怀着恶毒的诅咒和深深的怒火——他从来没有见过那个被杂志冠以“战之诗人”，机智敏锐的人。他总觉得那些是空洞的辞藻。“谢谢。”

 

杰内西斯夸张地鞠了一躬，然后带着点迟疑，似乎不确定接下来的话。克劳德回头把最后一点碎片打扫干净。寂静又笼罩了两人。

 

杰内西斯最后还是轻轻说道：“至少，我还可以这样还你一点人情。”

 

克劳德的手停在了垃圾桶边上，小片的玻璃在他指间闪着光。

 

杰内西斯有些僵硬地转过身，打算离开这里：

 

**“**

**心怀以女神赠物，人间致福的愿望**

**也为完成朋友的约定**

**”**

 

感激。杰内西斯在 **感谢** 他，以那个人独有的晦涩方式。

 

这个认知让他瞬间不能呼吸。在这漫长的道路上，他准备好了接受不解，迫害，只要能保证所有必需的人的安全，他可以被神罗追杀至死。但是他从没期待过会有人因此而 **感谢** 他。

 

他不能让这个悬在这里：“等等！”

 

杰内西斯停下了脚步，微微侧过身体，身形被走廊的灯勾勒出一道明亮的光边。

 

克劳德第一反应是要说些什么，比如“这没什么”，或者“这是我目前为止唯一改变的事情”，但是他说不出口。沉默得有些久，杰内西斯好奇地挑了挑眉。他最后憋出一句话：“为什么萨菲罗斯几乎不去训练室？”

 

特种兵绽开一个灿烂的笑容：“有趣的问题。这是因为他和科学部部长的关系——直说吧，科学部总是时不时地征用那个地方。”

 

正中红心。

#  第十四章

 

潜入训练室，克劳德没有看见宝条的踪影，不过他也不期望第一天就能有所收获。他可以等——从过去的记忆里他能知道科学部的所在，但他可不想冒险孤身深入恶龙巢穴，还是让宝条出来比较安全。而且看着三等兵的同伴们——在如此漫长的时光之后，他终于可以这样称呼自己的感觉非常奇妙——能让他好好想想下一步的计划。它称不上精密也绝不是万无一失，他还失去了文森特的援护，不论从哪个角度来看，他此刻都是孤身一人。

 

考虑过各种可能性之后，他觉得最好的方法是威胁宝条说出自己需要的情报。宝条肯定不会轻易地说出口，但这个人永远管不住自己的嘴。在重压之下说不定能泄露出一丁点线索，补上自己需要的缺漏部分。这样就足够了。就算没有得到任何可用情报，克劳德也可以直接杀了宝条，并明确地宣告他要摧毁杰诺娃。神罗会因此处于高度警戒状态中，怀疑他们的首席科学家可能泄露了什么机密的同时将她转移。甚至有可能会将她放回尼布尔海姆。这个时候，克劳德会在一旁监视他们的行动，确认之后，他将毫不犹豫地出手。除了萨菲罗斯以外的任何人都不会是他的对手，他们也不会想要将将军阁下的真正源起暴露在他面前——只有宝条才会这么做。神罗可不愿意他们重要的将军阁下，特种兵的骄傲，被任何事情困扰。

 

杰诺娃会被烧死， **然后** 神罗会派萨菲罗斯来杀他。接下来，克劳德就可以完成所有的任务。

 

第二天早上当他朝着会议室走去的时候，这个计划还在他的脑中盘旋。可能需要多花一些时间，不过这个计划可以大大降低中途便和萨菲罗斯敌对而带来的危险。

 

但这个方法却却不可能让他回避扎克斯。那个家伙一结束任务便找到了自己，开开心心地拉着他去庆祝，就如同这是他自己的胜利一般。

 

会议室的磨砂玻璃门打开了，侧滑的声音微不可闻。典型神罗式的铺张浪费：明明普通的门一样能用。

 

拉扎德坐在里面那张玻璃长桌的尽头，一名一等特种兵靠墙站着。克劳德一眼就看见了他背上那把自己再熟悉不过的破坏剑。关于过去的回忆如潮水般涌上。

 

特种兵在房间的那一边打量了他一会，然后开口：“你一定就是斯特莱夫。我是安吉尔·修雷，叫我安吉尔就好。”

 

克劳德点点头，算是同意。现在那个人身上看不出明显的劣化迹象——没有翅膀，没有病态的苍白，没有白发。这是好消息——他还有时间。

 

“早上好，斯特莱夫。我希望你已经准备好履行作为三等特种兵的职责了。现在是你的适应期，安吉尔会陪同你一起进行任务。万一有什么意外，他会支援你。但是不要认为援护是理所当然，大部分时间里他只是进行观察而已。”拉扎德说道，“这是所有新加入的特种兵都要经历的过程。之后你会进行单人任务，比如掩护普通士兵的行动，或者陪同Turks执行任务，还可能是协同其他特种兵完成任务。当然，根据我们之间的协议，你可以拒绝。”

 

克劳德并没有什么反应，他早就知道这一切了。

 

“你已经穿上制服了，很好，”拉扎德看了他一眼说道，语气中带着赞赏，“合身吗？”

 

克劳德耸耸肩，不自觉地调整了一下蓝色制服的领口。克劳德会换上这一身主要是因为 **他自己** 的那一件不洗不行了。毕竟在过去两个月以来，更精确一点，自从他离开金碟之后，他就没脱下过那一套衣服。不过他还是保留了自己的肩铠，毕竟标准的神罗护肩是为了大块头的人，比如说眼前的一等兵这样的特种兵而设计的，并不合适他。

 

“好极了。如果你有装备方面的顾虑，不用担心，不论是手环还是其他的装备我们都有所考量。”主任接着说下去，“特种兵有属于自己的战斗方式，不论是改装和私人偏好上的改动都可以。有人更喜欢头盔这种额外的保护，也有人抱怨这会限制他们的视野。我们鼓励特种兵们自己提升和改造合适他们的装备，毕竟我们无法面面俱到。”

 

“如果我没听错的话，你的潜台词是‘我们没那么多钱，想要好装备就自己想办法’吧？”安吉尔开玩笑地插了一句。

 

拉扎德笑了起来，不过相对的，既没有肯定也没有否定另外一个人的评语。克劳德不由猜想，如果是拉扎德而不是路法斯继承了神罗，事情会变成什么样。这个人让他联想到里布——虽然眼前的人更冷静，也更圆滑，但同样都拥有那种安静沉稳的气质，能在一片惊涛骇浪和险象丛生中找出最合适的道路，尽量避免用残酷的手段来达成目标，而且保有良心。

 

没有停顿，拉扎德继续道：“那么，斯特莱夫，你觉得怎么样？还有问题吗？”

 

“没有，长官。”他轻声答道，“这比我过去有的都要好。”

 

“和我预期的一样。”拉扎德轻声说了一句然后回到正题，“这里是一系列常规任务，如果你没有反对意见，可以从这里开始。第四区第二分部的某个建筑工地被一群恶精灵占据了。为了保证正常施工能够继续必需清除它们。”

 

“又是一群？如果是野外也不难理解，但是这段时间里，你几乎天天都会派人去各个分区。”安吉尔插了一句。

 

“没错，这些怪物已经成为非常严重的威胁。”他的冷静自持消失了片刻，转为担忧和压力，“所以我们非常欣赏你的援助。”

 

克劳德拿起了任务说明，迅速扫了一眼。很简单。清理需要的时间还比不上来回路上所需要的时间。意识到拉扎德在等待他的回复，他说道：“我会做的。”

 

“非常好！如果没有其他问题，我就不留你们了。回头见。”

 

他们离开了会议室向电梯走去。克劳德按下了一层的按键。

 

“他很欣赏你。”安吉尔突然说道。

 

不太习惯地动了动，克劳德回道：“我还什么都没做，不值得……”

 

一等特种兵笑起来：“我想当他听到你虽然一身本事却甘愿睡在贫民窟的时候，就已经开始转变对你的看法了。主任认为认真工作的人非常值得珍惜。而且他自己也是从底层一点点爬到今天的位置上的。”

 

这解释了他与其他神罗高层截然不同的行事作风。虽然……“他看起来和路法斯很像，我以为……”

 

“我们不会在公共场合讨论这件事。”安吉尔温和地打断了他。

 

那么是私生子。那确实会在那个男人心里留下强烈的影响。自己需要拼命奋斗才能做到主任的位置，而异母弟弟却轻轻松松的做上了副总裁，他到底是怎么想的呢？

 

“那么，你为什么来到神罗？杰内西斯可不认为你会这样就答应的。”

 

合理的质疑，但是克劳德已经厌倦了一遍一遍回答：“我之前并没这么想。但是曾没有给我选择的余地。”

 

“怎么会？”

 

克劳德看着地面，避开另一个人的视线：“要么协商签约，要么余生在米德加躲避追杀。”

 

“我不觉得会变成那样。”不过安吉尔的声音里并没有那种确信。

 

“他是Turks。”金发人回了一句，仿佛这能解释一切似的。某种意义上，它确实能。

 

安吉尔挑了挑眉：“所以你放弃杀死萨菲罗斯了？”

 

克劳德用力瞪着地面。难道 **每个人** 都知道了吗？他本来还寄希望于神罗将这场几乎成功的暗杀无声无息地埋葬起来。

 

介于他并没有回答，安吉尔变得严肃起来：“为什么你这么执着？大多数人认为暗杀萨菲罗斯不过是自取灭亡罢了。”

 

“我不是大多数人。”他短促地说了一句。

 

“我也是这么听说的。那你为了什么而战斗？”

 

克劳德并不想回答那个问题，特别是对着一个本来已亡的人：“很重要吗？”

 

“作为特种兵，这是最重要的。”

 

克劳德耸耸肩，知道他不回答这个问题一定会让扎克斯的指导者不快。他知道“正确”的答案，安吉尔一遍遍灌输给扎克斯的信念，但是它们并不是他的理由。他从来都没有成为过特种兵。“那你是为了什么？”

 

“荣誉，”立刻得到了回答，“和作为特种兵的骄傲。”

 

当你终于知道自己不过是这个公司的一个试验品之后，这荣誉和骄傲还有那么重要吗？

 

“我看见你也带着破坏剑制式的武器。对我来说，这把剑是我家代代相传的宝物，象征着荣誉，希望，骄傲和梦想。有一天，啊……”他轻笑了一声，重新把注意力转到克劳德身上，“我想知道你带着那把剑的理由。我真的对能让那两个顽固的傻瓜发生这么大变化的人很好奇。”

 

“没什么特别的，”克劳德咕哝道，“只是个不断逃避的无名氏罢了。”

 

电梯到达时“叮”的一声打断了这场尴尬的对话，他们转而向第四区走去。在圆盘上自由地行动是个崭新的体验。要知道之前雪崩只在贫民窟活动，而还是小兵时的克劳德并没有什么外出的机会。街道宽敞、干净、崭新锃亮，巨大的广告和整洁的遮雨棚随处可见。

 

圆盘之上的居民间也有着完全不同的氛围。他花了点时间才发现到底是为什么。人们仍然注视着他们——制服和武器暴露了他们的身份——但是脸上的表情并不是恐惧和谨慎，也不是憎恨和防备。相反，他们带着敬畏和嫉妒的表情招呼他们俩，甚至还有对安吉尔的崇拜。那个人似乎尤其受年长一些的夫人们的欢迎。

 

强化过的听力毫不费力地捕捉到了一旁的对话，它们让他脸红耳赤。幸好大部分的都只是围绕着安吉尔，不过也有一些关于“新的三等兵”的。而他也 **曾经是** 这群粉丝中的一员，为了每一个关于萨菲罗斯和特种兵的小道消息而欢呼雀跃。

 

值得庆幸的是在他们向第四区进发的过程中，人群渐渐变得稀薄。米德加仍然在扩张，这进程还会持续好几年，直到陨星将这进程戛然而止。

 

不会有陨星，他告诉自己。他不会让它发生。

 

工地旁圈出了相当面积的区域好让普通居民远离此地。克劳德和安吉尔轻松越过这些破破烂烂的栅栏——它们更像是警告标识而非保护屏障——向任务地点走去。

 

集群的恶精灵就算在远处也很显眼。那些圆滚滚又长着鳞片的生物，挂在脚手架上，就像一只只营养过剩的大蝙蝠。工程处于初期，只有内部的钢筋结构与堪堪成型的屋顶，这对这些会飞的怪物们来说是个再理想不过的栖息场所。

 

克劳德仔细观察了整个区域，然后从最初之剑上解下了闪电和全体化魔石，调整了一下位置，好让它们相连。这样恶妖精的选择反倒给他提供了意外的便利。

 

他举起剑，将注意力集中在魔石上，发动了能力所及内最为强力的闪电魔法。怪物们感到空气中活跃的魔法，开始骚动。有几只展开蝠翼，试图飞起来。

 

太慢了。一阵轰鸣，巨大而强烈的闪电自魔石中发出，撕裂空气，冲向了目标。随着电流分裂、折裂、嘶响，朝着脚手架而去，空中响起了尖锐的嘶喊。

 

无一逃脱。第一只如同一块沉重的石头直直坠向地面，其余紧随着纷纷落下，如同种子从树冠上落入大地。空中弥漫着焦肉的气味，大约过了三十秒，工地迎来了一片安静。

 

完工。他转向自己的观察者。

 

安吉尔看着他的眼神仿佛是在看一只怪物。克劳德确认了一下，自己并没有长出翅膀。他皱着眉，问道：“有问题吗？”

 

摇了摇头，一等兵回道：“没，完全没有。干得好。我们回去吧。”

 

那又是为什么？克劳德又看了一眼成堆的怪物尸体，问道：“它们还没有回归生命之流。”

 

“你知道那个？”安吉尔有些不可思议：“……嗯，别担心。在米德加会比较久一点。你做的干脆利落，没有造成任何损伤——如果它们明天早上还在这里，工人们会处理的。”

 

对神罗榨取魔晄的做法感到了些微不快，克劳德还是无声地跟着安吉尔回到了总部。

 

而拉扎德着为他们如此迅速的回报而震惊不已，甚至以为他们还没有出发。他翻了翻桌上的文件，找到了另外一件任务——这次是在第六区的入口处——克劳德同样迅速地清除了一群曼德拉草。他一点都不介意这些任务，同时还暗暗告诫自己，下一次一口气多接几个类似的，避免重复来回总部和任务地点。这些毫无挑战，不过也有可能是他们现在只分配给他简单的任务。毕竟现在名义上他只是个刚刚加入的三等兵。

 

他们再一次回到总部后，安吉尔建议他不要接第三个任务了。“这是第一天，放松一点。”他说道。

 

“可是我一点都不累。”克劳德皱起眉。

 

一等兵顿时笑了起来：“我知道，但是我也有其他要做的事。你可以花点时间整理一下，训练，认识其他特种兵之类的？”

 

被他这么一说，克劳德觉得自己也可以趁机去训练室看看有没有关于宝条的消息。而且他也需要找时间去圆盘下面找爱丽丝单独谈谈，看看她能不能想到治愈安吉尔的方法。“那下一次报告的时间？”

 

“公司给你发了PHS吗？”

 

他摇摇头，拿出了自己的那只：“我已经有了。”

 

“我可以看一眼吗？”克劳德扔了过去，安吉尔接到后看了它一会，“我听说你住在贫民窟里，怎么会有钱买这种型号的？”语气中听得出怀疑。

 

“我以前是送快递的。我需要一只好一点的PHS。”回答很简短。

 

“快递，吗？”安吉尔翻开这一只，然后也打开自己的，不习惯地按着键。相比之下克劳德的PHS确实小上一圈，而且更薄。虽然他从没想过PHS的技术会发展这么迅速。“那为什么不干了？”

 

“我的车被米德加巨蟒给毁了。”至少，如果没有被抛到过去，它应该会变成这样。

 

安吉尔挑了挑眉：“哇哦。你竟然还活着。”

 

克劳德耸耸肩，避免直视对方。越多的话就意味着更多的谎言。

 

“对两方来说都是好运气啊，我猜。”安吉尔继续捣鼓了一会手机，然后扔回给克劳德。克劳德单手接住。“我把你的号码发给了拉扎德——今晚睡前记得查邮件，他会告诉你去会议室的时间，或者直接把任务发给你。”

 

他点点头表示知道了，顺手把PHS塞回口袋。他又打量了一会眼前的特种兵。完全没有任何劣化的迹象。

 

杰内西斯因为他的命运而愤怒不已。安吉尔则尽可能地保持平静与低调。他们俩都是失败品，最终被神罗所抛弃，就像他自己一样。

 

“我厌倦了战斗却没法停手。”克劳德轻声说道。

 

一等特种兵愣了一会才反应过来：“我之前那个问题的答案吗？”

 

克劳德没有回答——他之前也没打算说。“没什么。再见。”他离开了房间，房门在他身后滑上。

 

安吉尔静静地看着紧闭的门，脸上露出了深思。

 

 

 

为神罗工作——想到这点他就开始头痛——的第三天，扎克斯就发现可以在训练室发现克劳德的踪影。扎克斯知道了这一点，那么康赛尔也就知道了，在克劳德意识到之前，他就开始给两名二等兵讲解起魔石的相关知识了。

 

虽然他们两人其实比他要高上一阶。

 

“那个护壁太不可思议了！”康赛尔一边说着，一边继续向那个练习用人偶发出一记冰魔法。除了一点冰屑和冷气之外，人偶毫发无伤。一道微微发亮的魔法壁垒忠实地保护着它。如果不是那道防护，随便几发魔法就能让它面目全非。“它已经受到了，唔……大概二十次魔法攻击了？可看起来一点磨损的迹象都没有。”

 

克劳德不置可否地应了一声。

 

一道闪电击中了护壁，壁垒最终消散，无害的闪光破碎，纷纷落下。扎克斯只带了一颗治疗，就向克劳德借了几颗魔石来练习。“这太棒了！顶级魔石果然完全不同！”不过他皱了皱眉，“可我的速度还是比不上你。”

 

“你需要大量训练来熟悉魔石。所以最好还是用你自己积累起来的顶级魔石。”克劳德解释了一句。这太奇怪了，他以为理所当然的知识，但是却要把这些一一教授给他人。

 

康赛尔露出微笑：“我们运气不错，多亏了有你！我觉得我的时间至少缩短了三分之一。扎克斯，说不定我会先成为一等兵！”

 

扎克斯大笑起来：“那你得加油啦！克劳德等会可还会陪我对练！”

 

克劳德可不记得自己说过类似的话。

 

“这不公平扎克斯！这是欺诈！你已经有了修雷阁下做你的指导！”康赛尔又向人偶发出了一记冰魔法。这一次它的面上凝出了一层薄薄的冰霜。看起来需要再用一次护壁了。

 

“是你太慢了康赛尔！”扎克斯回嘴。他的闪电击碎了护壁，克劳德示意他们两人停止，然后重新发出一击屏障魔法。

 

康赛尔并没有理会扎克斯的捉弄，转向了他们俩不很情愿的指导者：“克劳德，我很好奇——你用的是屏障还是护墙魔石？”

 

这个问题很奇怪。“屏障，魔法是护墙。”

 

“唔。我不知道你用米德加的魔石可以发出不同的魔法。我以为只是级别的不同。”

 

克劳德伸出手，康赛尔不假思索地将自己的魔石交到他手上。他把玩了一会，感受着魔石中蕴含的魔力。是中级的冰魔石，不过它的光芒说明这已经接近顶级的程度了。可是很奇怪，他感受不到低级的魔法。皱着眉，他问道：“你从哪里得到它的？”

 

“神罗出品。每升一级就可以自由挑选一颗魔石。”

 

这就是问题所在。他将魔石还给康赛尔，然后卸下了自己的回复魔石。“你的是人工制造的魔石。这颗是天然形成的。你试试看，感受一下不同。”

 

康赛尔拿起了顶级魔石，模仿着克劳德的动作，然后露出了惊讶的神情——或者说，就面罩露出的部分来看，是惊讶的神情。“唔……你在野外发现它们的？”

 

克劳德点点头，将回复嵌回剑上：“魔晄之泉的边上、矿场、洞穴里都可以找到。有时候也会被当成传家宝。”

 

“你一定去过很多地方。我从来就没见过天然的魔石。”康赛尔带着全然不同的目光再次打量着槽内的魔石，“我从没见过这个。”

 

“全体。可以将单体魔法全体化，攻击所有敌人。”如果他的记忆没有出错，神罗从来没有成功地制造出过全体魔石，因此它的价格也高得吓人。不过他们多少还是成功制造出一些能够进行区域攻击的魔石。他不知道这是怎么做到的。他在魔石的 **使用** 上是个不折不扣的专家，但他也并不是知道一切关于魔石知识。

 

扎克斯也凑了过来，他从底部卸下一颗魔石放在手中把玩，拿着这颗冷绿色的小球：“这是什么？”他对着人偶，一副跃跃欲试的模样。

 

克劳德一把抓过魔石，动作之快让那个二等兵只能不明所以地眨眨眼。他的呼吸有些不稳，在一个密集的地方绝对不能就这样 **放出** 彗星。“别碰这颗。”

 

康赛尔将注意力集中到人偶身上说道：“扎克斯从来都不听魔石理论。他肯定不知道使用魔石的安全守则。”

 

他记忆中的扎克斯从来不会这么随便地对待魔石，不过话说回来，如果所有的魔石都是打好标签，分类齐全，使用者当然也不需要这种谨慎。克劳德自己不得不用更困难的方式学习魔石。也就是说，找一个开阔地带，试验每一颗他不熟悉的绿色魔石。

 

“对不起！”扎克斯的语气中听不出半点道歉的意味，“不过说真的，那是什么？”

 

“彗星。”

 

另一枚冰魔法撞上了屏障，康赛尔吹了声口哨：“这也太强力了。你难道随时准备着对付军队吗？”

 

克劳德非常小心地将魔石放回口袋，然后说道：“一个人在荒原上的时候很容易被成群的怪物袭击。”

 

康赛尔摇了摇头：“你根本不应该是三等兵。就连二等兵都不会在没有支援的情况下独自离开主要区域。最近怪物们变得越来越凶残了。”

 

“没错！”扎克斯说道，“我几乎每天都去城市的边缘地带处理这些怪物。有些甚至跑进了贫民窟！只是为了保证米德加的安全我就已经精疲力尽了，根本顾不上其他的事。”

 

“我听说武器开发部打算研发机器人来处理这些怪物们，”另一名二等兵接着说道。克劳德没花多久就发现康赛尔简直知道一切小道消息，公司里所有的传言，还有所有值得结交的人和他们的情报。而且总能提前知道那些重要的消息。如果不是清楚他的战斗方式，克劳德几乎认为他是一名伪装的Turks了。

 

“不可能。”扎克斯完全不看好这个点子，“上个月我还接到任务要求摧毁一打这些失控的家伙。应该它们本来应该是为了完成简单的任务，减轻我们的负担被制造出来的，现在反而在不停增加我们的工作量。”

 

康赛尔露出一个笑容：“很快我们就不需要去清理怪物，跟着斯佳丽的那堆破烂跑就是我们所有的任务。”

 

克劳德憋着笑，不过显然扎克斯已经听到了。他向克劳德比了个鬼脸。

 

这时候，训练室的门打开了。

 

笑声卡在了喉咙里。

 

就算不回头他也知道那是谁。

 

“斯特莱夫。我一直在找你。你就一直躲在这里吗？”

 

他全身都绷紧了，手指握紧了最初之剑的剑柄。

 

他知道自己不可能永远躲开萨菲罗斯，但是克劳德也没有料到这个地方也没能多给自己几天的时间来适应。在走道里遇见过去曾是小兵的自己那的训练者时，他仍然忐忑不安，尤其是现在那个人竟然还对自己敬礼。

 

萨菲罗斯姿态优雅地进入了训练室，康赛尔和扎克斯迅速地行了个礼。萨菲罗斯慢慢地扫过训练室：“魔石训练？”

 

“长官！斯特莱夫非常优秀，而且他同意训练我们！”

 

“放松，特种兵。”克劳德转过身，并不想直视那张夺走了他所珍惜的一切的人，但是却也不愿意让后背暴露在这个人面前。令人不安的是，那双如猫科一样拥有竖长瞳孔的碧色眼睛只盯着他一个人：“我可不是为了 **公事** 来的。”

 

“那你 **是** 为了什么？”克劳德声音冰冷。

 

“你竟然会这么问？”萨菲罗斯拉长了腔调，“难道你已经忘记我们上一次分离时你的留言了吗？”

 

他的手指冲动着想要拔剑，但是他提醒自己，计划，不要被感情冲昏头脑。但是做比说难。他一生的敌人就站在面前，他不得不用尽全力控制自己的冲动：“这是违反约定的。”

 

“那为什么来神罗？”萨菲罗斯走进训练室，步步紧逼。金发人勉强控制住自己，不要后退，他也意识到一旁还有两名惊讶的旁观者。

 

克劳德没有回答这个问题，他强作镇定，反问道：“那 **你** 为什么在这里？”萨菲罗斯看起来简直对战斗迫不及待，但是不可能——他和他一样，都清楚地知道如果他们真的打起来，这一带都会被夷为平地。

 

“当然是为了找出原因，”简直是理所当然，“上一次见面的时候，我们没能好好谈一谈。”

 

怒气——强烈而毫无缘由的——炙烤着他的神经。 **谈一谈** ？“我们没什么好说的。”所有的屠杀，所有的灾祸，所有对星球的威胁，仅仅只是 **谈一谈** ？

 

一个小小的声音在他的心里响起，提醒他眼前的萨菲罗斯当然不知道自己所想所怒，这个男人不明白为什么这一点对克劳德是莫大的侮辱，因为他根本还没有做任何事。但是克劳德完全不想听，无视了这份理性的发言。

 

“噢，那么你没有任何战斗的理由了？”他们之间的沉默被萨菲罗斯突然的定论打破了，“需要我给你找一个吗？”

 

这句话中隐晦的威胁顿时激怒了克劳德，他只觉得耳边炸开，能 **感到** 眼里的魔晄几乎在燃烧，体内的肾上腺素也在疾走，他几乎无法控制住自己。“我不会让你这么做的！”最初之剑瞬间划开空气，撞上了正宗凛冽的刀光，响声刺耳。对手的眼里露出愉悦的神情，萨菲罗斯更向前一步，轻易地推进。刀尖在训练室的钢质地板上划出一串火花。

 

扎克斯和康赛尔仿佛被钉在原地，动弹不得，两人都张大了嘴。这太危险了。“ **让我好好享受夺走你一切的快乐吧。** ”他用他最强的护墙术罩住他们两人，然后险险避开正宗的一击。地板在震动。

 

“告诉我，斯特莱夫，”萨菲罗斯的声音中带着戏弄，“你是怎么得到这样的力量的？只属于一等特种兵的力量？”

 

“我不会告诉你的！”话语仿佛自己从他嘴中说出，这简直就是那场他永远也无法摆脱的战斗的重演。

 

他们的刀剑快速相击，钢铁碰撞声回荡在房间里。他攻击对方的破绽，却被萨菲罗斯毫不费力地闪过，就如同在他意料之中。克劳德尽力向一旁躲开劈下的正宗，远远跳出长刀的攻击范围。

 

“住手！”

 

扎克斯的声音响彻整个训练室，有那么一会儿，克劳德以为自己看见了生命之流，他的朋友在最绝望的时候向他伸出了援手。但是扎克斯只对着萨菲罗斯，并没有举起武器，完全没有顾及距他的脖子仅有几寸远的刀锋。克劳德几乎就要冲过去，不过一双手搭上了他的肩膀，他看见头盔——是康赛尔——及时制止了他。

 

 **计划** 。他到底在做 **什么** ？他还不能杀了萨菲罗斯。不能在他除掉宝条和杰诺娃之前动手。至少他是这么对文森特承诺的。

 

刚刚才充斥着刀光剑影的训练室中的气氛仍然凝滞着，稍有动作就会再次回到之前的状态。

 

不过这紧张很快就散去，克劳德冷静下来，强迫自己甩开满是沾满血渍的回忆，他的回忆。他放下剑，愤愤不平地瞪了一眼萨菲罗斯，然后冲出了训练室。

 

“又要逃跑吗？”萨菲罗斯在他身后嘲弄。

 

“别这样，长官！”扎克斯不满地抗议道。他又说了些什么，不过门已经在克劳德身后滑上，他也跑远了，手指紧紧攥着心口的衣服。

 

有时候他仍然能够感到正宗冰冷的刀锋刺穿胸口。

 

这比他想象的还要更加困难。


End file.
